Destiny Intertwined
by Brindalyn
Summary: Emayn has been protected all her life from the unknown hunter's that annihilated her species. With a new threat rising she is placed under the protection of Godric. She never expected to find her lifemate and Godric never expected to fall in love. GOD/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Sorry it took me so long to get back on the bandwagon. I had several idea's running in my head and I had to figure out which one I really liked. I hope this one is one you will enjoy. My surgery went well. I am healing and all is good. I got a new car a little Honda civic it's a fun car. I think I told you my daughter totalled my other one a week before my surgery. It's been rough. My husband got signed on permanent from his temp job today! YEAH! I think I mentioned how bad of a year this has been. He had neck surgery in Jan. Was out 6 months and couldn't get a job then like 2 months ago finally did and just now got it permanent. My surgery and the car in the myst of all of this. It's been a BAD year. I love writing it's such an escape. My three year old is going through her terrible three's. Too bad they are so cute. :). Anyway I hope you enjoy this story seemed like a very interesting idea to me. The idea of having one life-mate and being so drawn to one person and no one else. Let me know what you think. Comments are my Heroin :) and remember I do make mistakes but I tried to check multiple time for errors. Thank you for reading. It's good to be back!**

_**On with the show!!!!**_

I walked along the dimly lit halls of my home in silence. It was more of a small castle in a secluded area of Sweden, but it was where I had called home since my birth 246 years ago. I knew that was quickly coming to an end. I wasn't oblivious to the increase in guards and the nervousness of my two guardians a very sweet vampire couple Victor and his wife Genevieve.

I was placed under their protection at birth being the last of my species a race known as the Anyron. My parents were murdered and the rest of my species annihilated all within a short time frame. They were hunted down like animals by some kind of brutal killers for some reason I do not yet understand. We used to be a thriving race, powerful and proud and now there is only me left. I still do not understand their motives and I know I have been sheltered from the truth for a reason.

My race looks quite human really. My race, I guess I should say me. There is very little difference when you look at me versus looking at a human other than my skin tends to favor the pale side much like a vampire. I also have their unnatural beauty, yet I do not share their craving for blood. I do not age and I have inhuman strength and speed. I eat as humans tending to lean more towards vegetarian food. The only thing that really stands out about me is my eyes oddly enough my eyes are an odd shade of violet. I was told they were beautiful but definitely not a human trait. I would have to pass them off as contacts if I ever became part of the human world.

I was raised protected by the Vampire High Council. In the nonhuman world they were the most powerful leadership group. The only leadership group really and they believed my species should survive at all costs. They deemed me as special though I have no idea why.

I was taught about all of the creatures of this world even though the only ones that came out were vampires. I am personally glad that was the case, they along with maybe a select few are the only ones I feel are civilized enough to be around humans. I hate to feel that way but it is the truth.

I love new things and I try to be a social creature even though my upbringing has left me with very little outside contact. It has left me lonely and longing. I engrossed myself in books growing up and was taught all kinds of combat to protect myself. I'm not even sure what my powers are. I have a few subtle things I can do now but nothing like what my full potential will be, or could be. I don't know if I will ever know that's the scary part Anyron's aren't like most creatures in that way. We don't develop our powers until we connect with our mate, thus you see the problem. I am the last of my kind so what's the chance of that happening right?

I have heard we react very specifically to our mates. We aren't like human's and date different people, when we find the right one we know. There are some who go through their lives without ever finding their mate. It's kind of hard to know since little is written about our kind and with no one around to guide me I have to wing it. Our species were always very private and everything was passed down from generation to generation. I suppose it doesn't matter I'll never know, but for some reason Victor has always told me I will adapt. My body will know it is the last and find a mate of another species though I highly doubt it.

I have had a good life it has been full of love from Victor and Genevieve. I have always thought of them as my parents and they call me their daughter. I know they regret my seclusion and have tried to give me as much freedom as possible. I love them for that they have been nothing but good to me they simply want me safe. I know if I were in their situation I would feel the same. It doesn't change my life or how I feel.

It was just past sundown when I walked into the castle gardens tonight. It's full of colorful flowers, beautiful shrubs, and many different trees. I simply love to come here at night and gaze upon the night sky. I am not a creature of the night. I can tolerate the sun, but I am sensitive to it and would rather not. It is interesting how much the vampire and my species have common. I am sure we have to be linked somewhere.

"Emayn?" I heard my name being called softly from behind. I turned seeing Victor walking towards me. He smiled looking up at the sky.

"It is a beautiful night." He said with a note of nostalgia in his voice.

I felt him sit beside me and allowed him to take my hand in the silence. The worry he tried to hide was easy for me to see. I have felt it over the last few weeks many times and seen it growing. I have watched as he and Genevieve spoke in hushed voices. Alarm and worry coating the atmosphere and I am extremely sensitive to those types of things.

"What worry's you so?" I questioned him squeezing his hand.

He smiled tenderly at me.

"I knew you would notice it's in your blood to sense these things. I am not hiding anything from you I simply wanted to spend as much time with you as possible." He reached up stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are my daughter Ema. I love you so much and I would do anything in this world for you, I knew this day would come."

I grew concerned what day did he mean exactly? I felt my stomach turn every cell in my body at attention. The cool breeze gently floated through the large columns and I closed my eyes enjoying its soft caress. I allowed it to calm the growing fear inside me.

"What day father?" I asked opening my eyes to focus on him.

His face looked sad as he inhaled deeply. I knew he didn't want this to happen and he had prolonged it as long as possible. He took a shaky breath.

"Your mother and I raised you the best we knew how with love and patience to prepare you for this world. We consulted the counsel and trained you to protect yourself and we made sure you had knowledge of all creatures we could. It was all so you would be able to protect yourself in the case you had to… if we could no longer protect you."

I was now confused my heart pounded inside my chest. I tried to sort through the memories in my head and absorb what he was telling me.

"You have protected me."

He stood crossing his hands behind his back before he turned to me.

"I know you've noticed we have doubled the guards. There has always been concern that the same hunter's that murdered your parents would come after you. We do not know who they are or what they are only that they are extremely dangerous. They are not human and I am uncertain we can protect you here anymore now that they know where you are."

"Do you really think they can get through a nest of vampires?" I questioned concerned. I mean if they were that strong who stood a chance? I knew how strong they were. I had seen them fight I also knew I myself was a formidable fighter my father had made sure of it.

Victor sighed in defeat, " We can not take any chances with your life."

I swallowed hard feeling my hands begin to shake. He didn't sound very sure and if they couldn't protect me who could? I stood no chance then. What was the use of running?

"Listen to me Ema and hear me well. Your birth was foretold it is why they wanted to eliminate your race to begin with. You were special you would be able to do things none of your kind could do. You would be able to unite all species and ultimately create peace. They don't want anyone to have that kind of control over them most races live with some sort of chaos each trying to rule over the other."

I couldn't believe anyone could have that kind of power. It was beyond anything I ever imagined.

"I personally think peace would be nice. The humans are always fighting among themselves somewhere isn't that enough? Why should we add to it?" He added with a small casual smile.

I was still lost in my own train of thought.

"How can one person have that kind of power?" I questioned in wonder.

Victor shook his head, "Not one person Emayn, you."

I pulled my hair back twisting it in a messy bun still confused and not sure how they could all be so sure it was me. I stood pacing.

"I'm the last of my kind I don't even have a mate and I must to even develop my power." I argued.

He nodded, "I told you before you will adjust. You will find one of another species if I were to guess if would be vampire because we are so closely alike. I have no proof of that theory of course until it happens. I do know if you were to mate with a vampire and you two became a part of each other your power could be limitless."

He seemed so sure of himself. I wish he was right for my sake, for all of our sake but I just don't believe it. I stared at my feet.

"What do we do?"

"I have made arrangements with the agreement of the council for your transportation to a safer place. It seems the further from here the better and the safest place to be would be with a strong vampire in plain sight. There is a vampire in the US one whom is very old, the oldest in the new world and he has agreed to protect you. He is very private and I think it would be the perfect place for you to be at least for now. He is extremely respected by the counsel."

I wrung my hands, "You aren't going are you?"

"No, we must stay here and keep them thinking you are here as long as possible. They have no idea who you are or what you look like so anything to give you time is a good thing at this point. It also gives us time to research who they are."

It was as if my world was going dark. I couldn't just leave everything I ever knew and move across the world to be alone. I tried to clear my head and ran my hands over my face. I was scared to death how in the world could he expect me to do this alone? I had always had them at my side and they were all I had. My seclusion had taken everything from me. They were precious to me.

His cool hands reached out to me and gripped my shoulders gently bringing me back to the present.

"Sweetheart I know you are frightened and if there were any other way you know we would never let you go…but this is what must be done. You must be kept safe arrangements have already been made. You will be going to Dallas and under the protection of Godric. He was unable to come so soon so he sent his underling Eric to pick you up and make sure you arrived safely. Of course several of our guards will be traveling with you as well. "

"How soon?" I was frightened to ask I knew the answer.

"Tomorrow night. I'm sorry but the council insisted my dear."

I felt the warm tears began to slide down my face as he pulled me close.

"Shhh…my precious one. You will be safe and I will be checking on you I promise. Godric is very strong and he is a good man. I have known him a very long time he will keep you safe."

I buried my face in his shoulder inhaling his scent. I wanted to memorize it after all he was my father and I didn't know if I would ever see him again. He ran his fingers though my hair gently and kissed my head.

"Your mother is in your room to help you pack, I know she wished for some time with you."

I could see the tears in his eyes. I nodded and looked down.

"I love you father."

"I love you too Ema, this will all work out my daughter I will keep you safe." I nodded and made my way to my room. I spend the rest of the night with the woman I had known as my mother refusing to sleep, because I knew come nightfall I would not see her again.

She brushed my black hair gently and set the brush down.

"It is time, Eric is here and you must leave now if you are to arrive as planned."

I nodded standing from my seat. I turning and hugged her tightly I could do this I had to, I was strong. She smiled taking my hand and leading me to the foyer. My father and a few of the other vampires were talking. I recognized the unfamiliar one immediately. He stood out dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket he was definitely not from around here. I could see he was blonde, well built, and extremely tall but that was about it.

My father looked past him.

"There she is Emayn come and meet Eric."

I reluctantly walked into my father's arms knowing I had little choice. I looked up meeting his ice blue eyes. He was actually extremely attractive but I also picked up he was extremely dangerous. He smiled at me looking me over as my father introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely as he nodded.

"Likewise. If you are ready we must be going, it is a long flight." He said softly. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way he was simply addressing the issue of daylight. I nodded and turned hugging my father.

"I love you so much."

He kissed my head, "I love you Ema." I backed away looking at both of my parents, the two loving vampires who have raised me for so many years and turned to Eric wiping my face.

"I'm ready."

He pressed his hand to my back leading the way to the car. The ride to the airport was silent and I was glad he gave me that. I knew he was watching me curiously but he didn't interrupt my need for privacy. He seemed like the type of vampire who liked to remain distant and quiet anyway. He was confident and powerful I could tell he was comfortable in his own skin. We boarded the plane and I declined the food one of the guards offered me, instead curling up in a seat and pulling a blanket over me as I gazed out the window.

I didn't want to be bothered. I just wanted to be left alone and to be upset and miserable. It seemed like no time before I fell asleep. I awoke stretching and noticing the windows were closed and protected. I knew it must be daylight. I stood making my way to the refrigerator and opened it finding some fruit and a drink. I pulled it out and returned to my seat. I figured I would eat and read a book I had nothing better to do but I became lost in thought.

Destiny was a funny thing and I believed in it I had not lived this long for no reason. There was a reason I survived when my parents did not. I would one day find what that reason was. Would I be the one the vampires thought I to be? I don't know but it was definitely an interesting theory none the less.

I absentmindedly scratched the mark on my breast then looked down with a sigh. I pulled my v neck down and ran my finger over the raised skin there. If one didn't know my species it might be mistaken for a burn but it was a perfect symbol of my lineage. It was always hidden from view unless I chose to expose it.

"Is it true that you must meet the other half of your soul to release your powers?" The velvet voice brought me from my stupor and I realized Eric was leaning on the seat next to me looking at the mark upon my breast. I immediately covered it feeling self conscious.

"It is what I have been told. My parents passed before I was told much about my people and they were a very private race. I do not know many specifics I am afraid."

He sat beside me and nodded, "I am afraid I did not know any of your people. Godric was familiar with a few so that may be to your advantage."

I bit my lip looking him over, "Godric and you are close?"

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Yes. I assumed they had informed you he was my maker."

His eyes seemed so old. I knew if he was as old as the story of his eyes then Godric must indeed be an old soul. I wondered how much his eyes had seen, surely much more than mine.

"Tell me if you will how old is Godric? I was told his is very old." The edge of his lips curled in amusement. He was a very handsome when he smiled but I had the feeling he didn't do it that often.

"He is two thousand years old."

I couldn't control the expression that encompassed my face. I have never met anyone so old and I can only imagine the world he has seen. He must have some amazing stories to tell.

"Tell me about him." I ventured. "Maybe it will make my transition a little easier."

His expression didn't change though he lowered his long eyelashes to look at me.

"There is much you will learn from him. I can only say he will protect you with his life and there is none I know who can match his strength. He has many dedicated to him in his nest he is a good leader and he will treat you well."

I could see his devotion to him very clear in his eyes.

"You respect him very much."

"As I should, he deserves no less." I noticed the way the atmosphere changed when the other's entered. It seemed to grow cold and he seemed to become distant. He obviously didn't want to discuss these things with them around and I respect that. He eyed them with distrust though I don't know why they have guarded me my entire life. I have nothing but trust for them.

"Do you stay with Godric?" I continued to question.

He laughed, "No. He is the sheriff of an area in Texas and I am sheriff of an area in Louisiana. You will be staying with him in Dallas and I will go home to Louisiana. Of course if you need me at any time I am but a phone call away." He winked at me seductively. I had to chuckle.

"I'm afraid unless you are my mate I won't be calling for any of that." I replied back knowingly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I was implying anything?"

I shrugged, "I do have some abilities already one of them is I read people's emotion well. At least I guess that's how to best explain it." I stood to go get something to drink and leaned down to his ear. "You were implying something."

He simply grinned. I smiled as I got my drink. Eric hardly struck me as a guy who had any difficulty with women and I am certain he went through them quite frequently.

The rest of the flight was long but I made it through. I was ready to get off when we finally landed at DFW airport. We pulled into a secluded area where private planes landed and unloaded. There was a nice SUV waiting with several vampires. I turned to my old friends and smiled.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me."

I hugged each of them gently and turned to an awaiting Eric and headed to the SUV and my new life. I was immediately approached by a beautiful Hispanic female vampire. She was so friendly I was surprised when she immediately hugged me like we were old friends.

"Hello Emayn, my name is Isabel. I'm going to take you home and I hope we'll become good friends."

I couldn't help but smile at her she was so genuine and sweet. It radiated from her, she was an extremely happy person and I like to be around that kind of person it tends to make you happy as well.

She pointed out different things on the way home and I looked around amazed. My old home was isolated so being around all of these buildings and people was new for me. I was totally bewildered by all of this and I was excited for once maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. Isabel wanted to be my friend and that was something I had never had.

As I gazed out the window wide-eyed she touched my knee.

"Are you ok dear?"

My head snapped towards her and I nodded still in awe, "I just….I've always been keep isolated. I never had friends really just my parents and it's amazing to see all of this and to have you offer to be my friend."

She smiled almost sadly which I didn't understand. I was too overwhelmed to realize she felt sorry for my past.

"You will have a lot of friends here Emayn I promise."

"Call me Ema." I said turning to look back out the window. I was like a child on Christmas or their birthday. Not that I had ever seen one other than on the television, but I am certain this is what they were like.

We pulled up in the driveway of a beautiful home. I got out looking at how different this was from what I was used to. There was other homes near-by but not really close. He had a privacy gate surrounding the home but it looked cozy from the outside and I already felt warmth and we weren't even inside yet. I liked that.

This is what a home feels like, warmth, closeness, love.

Isabel took my hand as the others got the bags and we followed Eric inside. I watched them pass us and take my bags to what I assume would be my room. The spacious living room was quiet and lit by dim lighting and a warm fireplace. I could smell warm sandlewood. He had burned incense recently I love that I do that to relax myself.

I could see the form of a male looking out the window. He was relatively short which I did not expect but still taller than me. He had dark brown hair cropped short and neat and I noticed several tattoo's above the top of his cream colored sweater. He wore tan cargo pants and was barefoot. I found myself hoping for him to turn my body surrounded with the oddest feeling of serenity and calm as I moved closer to him.

"Godric."

Isabel spoke softly.

He turned slowly and gracefully releasing the curtain and allowing it to close. His beautiful face turned to mine, pale blue eyes meeting my violet ones. I could not stop the increase in my heart rate. I was afraid it might burst through my skin. My breathing stopped it was almost a surreal moment as if it were slow motion.

He had perfectly shaped eyebrows and long thick lashes covering the palest of sea blue eyes. His nose was a perfect size, not too big or small but perfect right above his bow shaped pink lips. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think as the room seemed to cease to exist. It was as if he's the first man I've ever seen. I moistened my lips with my tongue as he smiled at me extending his hand.

"Emayn." He said simply.

The sound of my name on his lips was so very beautiful. I reached out to him and he encased my hand in both of his. I felt a shiver travel up my spine.

"I am glad you are here safely. You are even more beautiful than your father told me." He said softly his lips still curved in a small smile. I stood there totally speechless when I realized I was staring at him like some love struck fourteen year old. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ema are you ok?" I realized it was Isabel but it was enough to break the spell. I inhaled sharply and turned to her my face turning red.

"Oh my god." I glanced at him pulling my hand from his. "I'm so sorry…I…" I turned running towards the back of the house to find where my room was. How embarrassing I have no idea what just happened. I saw my bags and ran in the room shutting the door. I sat on the bed burying my face in my hands.

What in the world just happened to me? I've never been more embarrassed in my life and he must think I am a total basket case. What a way to make an introduction. I heard a soft knock on the door and I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Emayn? May I come in?"

I recognized the voice immediately. It was Godric the source of my humiliation. I needed to apologize to him and explain I really am not a total nutcase.

"Please." I said noticing my voice quiver. I didn't look as I drew my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I kept my eyes on the end of the bed. It was probably best right now.

"I sent everyone home and explained you were probably exhausted from such a long flight." He said his voice soft and smooth. I could memorize the sound of it and play it over and over in my head. He had a distinct accent I couldn't place but it was sexy as hell.

"Thank you." I mumbled then closed my eyes for a moment still not looking at him. "Godric, I do apologize. I don't understand what happened to me out there."

I inhaled as I felt him sit beside me. Why did he have to sit beside me? I could smell his scent I am not certain what it was but it was all man and all Godric. I swallowed hard feeling myself begin to shake. I don't know what this strange reaction is my heart was racing again and I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was odd because he was still radiating calm, warmth and safety.

I felt his cool hand on my arm.

"There is no need to be afraid my child. No harm will come to you while you are with me I will protect you with my life. I made an oath and I shall keep it. Please young one look at me."

His fingers curled gently around my chin forcing me to turn my head towards him. My eyes followed unwillingly. I found myself lost in his eyes again he was so unknowingly seductive or maybe it was knowingly, but I do not think he was doing it intentionally. I couldn't look away if I wanted to; my mouth went dry as my body responded to him on its own leaning inward towards him. I've never reacted this way to a man in all of my life.

He looked deeply into my eyes as he released my chin.

"I met several of your kind many years ago, being my age does have a few advantages. I became close friends with a man Torren and his mate. " He looked down but not before I saw the pain flash in his eyes.

"I was crushed when I heard of their passing. I wish there had been something I could have done. They are one of the reasons I agreed to assist you, they did not deserve what happened to them none of your family or race did. I learned quite a bit from them. Victor told me your knowledge is limited."

I tried to gather my thoughts and not make a fool of myself while I answered. I took a few slow breaths and focused on what he had said.

"Yes, I did not have the chance to learn much about myself or my kind."

"May I?" He questioned holding out his hand to take mine. I swallowed hard my eyes darting between his hand and his eyes. I nodded but in my nervousness did not extend my hand. He smiled sweetly and took my hand from my knee holding it in his gently. He ran his thumb over the skin of the top of my hand and I inhaled sharply. He looked up at me and smiled so gently I swear my insides melted.

"Emayn I think…" He started then paused reaching up and brushing a stray piece of hair from my face. I could almost feel my heartbeat in my ears. It was frightening how much he affected me. Why was this happening? I couldn't even think straight.

"I think I'm your mate." He said finally so softly I wasn't sure I had heard him right. I stopped breathing as soon as the words left his beautiful mouth. _Oh My God!_


	2. Chapter 2

_To refresh your memory…_

"_Emayn I think…" He started then paused reaching up and brushing a stray piece of hair from my face. I could almost feel my heartbeat in my ears. It was frightening how much he affected me. Why was this happening? I couldn't even think straight. _

"_I think I'm your mate." He said finally so softly I wasn't sure I had heard him right. I stopped breathing as soon as the words left his beautiful mouth. __**Oh My God!**_

He couldn't be serious could he? I've lived all these years meeting many a vampire and I come across the world, meet him, and my life is turned totally upside down? How am I supposed to react to this exactly? My head feels like a bowl of jell-o. I can't even process the words he's just told me because they seem so surreal. How would I even know if they were true when I don't know how I will know when I meet my lifemate?

He stayed silent simply watching me. He was obviously giving me time to process the information he had given me. I wonder how he knew or thought he knew. He is not of my race he would not feel the same calling I do. I was very aware of every aspect of him at this moment. My eyes fell to his hands noticing the way his fingers curled around my hand gently. His hand was larger than mine and my small palm fit in his perfectly. He had long slender fingers.

My gaze then traveled to his forearm that was partially exposed where his sweater was pulled up on his arms. He is muscular smaller than the men I am used to being around but so very perfect. I felt my stomach fluttering again as heat began to rise upon my flesh. You have got to be kidding me. Is the heat up in here or something? I looked up his well formed chest to his tattoos. I found myself reaching out and touching part of what was exposed.

I don't know when I became so bold with some man I just met. I felt him tense and my fingertips stilled as my eyes met his. My heart clenched and my breathing increased uncertain of his reaction. He was so gorgeous I hope I haven't wronged him in some way. I couldn't help myself I just…

He raised his hand to my cheek the pads of his fingertips gently stroking the sensitive skin there.

"I just want to look at you. You are so very beautiful." His voice was low almost hypnotic as his eyes ran over my face.

I allowed my eyes to close as his fingers traveled down my neck then to my arm slowly. I felt like my body was on fire as he awoke an ache inside me I have never felt before, a desire for something that I have never longed for and though I am not quite sure what that is I know that it involves him. I felt every cell inside my body burst to life.

I opened my eyes and I could see the hunger in his now dark blue eyes. His face etched with intensity so much so I could almost feel the sensation seeping into me. It was as if suddenly he was my everything. I don't understand this, he is not Anyron and yet he reacts as I would expect one of my own to react. If I expected any kind of reaction something this amazing would be beyond my imagination.

His breathing was harsh and just as I realized how close he actually was to me he quickly stood.

I tried to compose myself in his wake.

"I am sorry Emayn. I seem to have lost myself for a moment it would seem." I did not miss the quiver in his voice. He walked to the door and turned backed looking at me over his shoulder.

"I will see you when you awaken, sleep well." His eyes quickly averted to the floor and the door was shut behind him. I would almost think he was as shocked by what just happened as I was. He came in calm enough but he certainly didn't leave that way. I didn't understand what happened either and I knew I would not be sleeping well this night.

I fell asleep after several hours and slept hard being exhausted. I was surprised to find I slept until the the following night. I was starving but hesitant to leave my room after what had happened.

"Ema?" I heard Isabel call from the door before it opened. She peeked in seeing me on the bed.

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded and smiled casually at her. She took my hand, "Come now, you must be starved and Godric has tons of human food for you. You would be surprised that I love to cook can you believe that? What would you like?"

I followed beside her as we rounded the corner to the kitchen. "I don't know what is your special….." I stopped almost running into a chest. I knew the chest as soon as I was near its presence I didn't need to look up but I did meeting his eyes and releasing her hand.

"ty?" I finished my eyes never leaving his.

"Oh, I can make almost anything my dear. I really love Spanish things since that was my favorite when I was growing up. It brings back memories but I hear you are more of a vegetarian so what do you prefer?"

When I didn't answer Isabel turned to us.

"Ema?"

Godric turned to her then back to me.

"You should eat." He reached up stroking my cheek lightly, "We will talk later."

"I was afraid…" I started but he simply placed a finger on my lips.

"Later sweet one."

I don't know why he called me that but it sounded so delicious on his lips. He smiled ever so softly and walked around me gracefully making his way into the other room. I was still lost in a trance.

"Ema?" Isabel called again.

"Yes?" I finally realized I was totally lost and had ignored everything she had just said. She smiled at me and leaned on the counter crossing her arms. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes lit up.

"I never thought I would say this but seeing what I just saw I am so glad you are here."

I tilted my head curiously.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked now confused.

"I'm not quite sure yet but definitely something. Now onto feeding you what is your preference? How about a nice salad? I also have fruit I don't know exactly how much meat you eat or don't."

I giggled.

"I eat rice and beans and most vegetables. I love fruits and as for meats well I've tried a few I can eat them just not my top choice. You might change my mind though who knows I am willing to try anything once."

I could feel the happiness radiating from her body.

"Wonderful, you have no idea how much that delights me. I can make you some things to try how about cheese enchiladas? I promise they are wonderful or so I have been told from my companion."

I couldn't help the confusion I am sure that covered my face, "Your companion eats human food?"

She was removing food from the refrigerator as she answered me.

"Yes, Hugo you will meet him later. He is human I know you probably find it strange but to be honest I find in our world as vampires we lose our emotions. It is such a precious gift and humans they are led so readily by them he makes me remember what it was like to feel and maybe…" She set some tomatoes on the counter and looked at me smiling softly.

"To feel myself."

Her words were sweet, caring and I could feel the love behind them. I could tell she didn't open up much at least not about her emotions and I could understand. Vampires were normally not very open about their feelings. I had learned that growing up. I was fortunate that my parent's had made sure to express their love for each other and for me. I don't know if it was for my benefit or if it was just the way they were. It had however given me a happy and caring upbringing.

I knew I wanted to find love one day and have what they had.

"Why don't you relax this will only take a little while if you would like to visit with the other's its fine. I'll throw it in the oven and when it's done I'll let you know and we'll see what you think ok?"

"I can help."

"No, no go meet the others. I can do this." Isabel gently led me into the living room and left me there. I looked around at the people none of which I knew. It was odd being the stranger in a room of so many people. I had never been in a room of people I didn't know. I was always kept so secluded this would never happen. I was uneasy and if I was honest a little frightened.

I wrapped my arms around myself just as I felt a calming hand around my waist. I inhaled deeply. His delicious scent surrounding me as his hard, strong body pressed lightly against my side.

"Please do not be afraid." I could feel his breath tickling my neck as he leaned into me. His voice low, measured, and intended to calm me.

"I know this is all new to you and quite overwhelming but I promise you I will not let anyone here hurt you."

I knew his words were true. I allowed my arms to fall as his calmness radiated onto me and looked up to him. How can any one man be so handsome? How could he be in the world all of this time and I never even knew it? I barely know him and yet I feel like I have known him all of my life. It is like I can see his soul when I look into his eyes.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

I glanced at him once seeing his lips curl up into the sexiest smile I have ever seen. I felt my heart rate speed up and quickly looked away before his arm left my waist and he took my hand. True to his word he introduced me to everyone and when he was done Isabel called me to eat. I was happy for the escape one because I was hungry and the other, because the tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I ate in silence as Isabel sat watching me.

"Do you like it?" She questioned.

"Yes I do, it's wonderful." I smiled at her. "You can make it for me anytime."

She laughed and turned.

"Hugo is here, I'll be right back."

She returned with her companion introducing him with pride. I could feel that he loved her just as much as she loved him. I wondered if one day she was going to turn him or would he choose to remain human. I wouldn't even ask until we were much closer. If then it really wasn't my business I was more curious. We visited while I ate and it was pleasant. They seemed very happy together it was sweet.

I heard Godric's laugh and looked at him through the doorway. He was breathtaking when he laughed. He must have known because he looked away from his guest to me with a look of such passion I felt like my breath caught.

I didn't realize I had gasped until Isabel touched my hand, "Are you alright dear?"

"I…yes." I looked down moving my napkin from my lap to the table. I saw her follow where my eyes had been and then return to her curious gaze to me.

"It is very curious what has taken place since you have come. I have known Godric a very long time and I have never seen him act quite like this. He seems almost captivated with you and you with him."

I sighed, "I can't explain what is happening because I don't understand it myself."

"Yet there is a strong pull between you." She said knowingly.

"On my end yes. I do not dare to guess what he feels." I said softly not wanting to speak for him. He had not spoken with me about his feelings really and his emotions are his own. It is not my place to say how he feels to someone else.

My phone rang and I looked down and smiled answering it.

"Father." I stood and walked outside shutting the French doors. The fresh air smelt wonderful and he had a beautiful open back yard. I sat on a concrete bench next to a waterfall.

"Emayn my darling daughter your mother and I miss you so much." He gushed.

I missed him too terribly but I knew this was necessary.

"I miss you too. How is mother?" I knew the answer but I would still ask.

"She is curled up in her chair knitting everything in sight. I hate to stop her it helps ease her pain."

I could picture her doing exactly that. She knitted when she was upset. I hated to hear this and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wish that I were something else perhaps if I was then something wouldn't be trying to kill me and I could be with my family in peace and be happy.

"Why do I have to be what I am father? Why could I not be a vampire it would be so much easier." I sniffed wiping my face.

"No princess you listen to me. You are so very special just as you are, you are what you were meant to be and even though the road seems hard right now this too shall pass. We are always in your heart my daughter as you are in ours. You must be the strong and follow your destiny. I love you more than life." His voice cracked as he spoke and it broke my heart. I love them so much they have been so wonderful to me.

"Can you tell me anything about lifemates father? Anything at all about what happens when we meet?"

He cleared his throat, "That was a quick subject change."

I giggled, "Yes, well no more crying tonight."

"I agree. I know very little and then I do not know how much will hold because you must remember your mate will not be the same as you. I do not know if he will react the same as a male of your species or perhaps you may have something in you that brings forth a similar reaction in him. I do not know. I will be an interesting discovery that is for certain. Why do you ask?"

"I met a man and I had a very odd reaction to him." I could never lie to my father.

"A man? A human man?"

"No, a vampire…" I hesitated. "Godric."

I felt my stomach tighten just saying his name. My father was silent a moment and then spoke.

"Interesting that would be very interesting. He is a very old soul, a very powerful soul indeed. What reaction did you have my daughter?"

I was embarrassed to be too specific so I edited as much as possible.

"When we met I seemed to forget the room and focus only on him. I couldn't think or speak even look away from his eyes. It was as if he was the only thing that existed. He comes around me and my stomach fills with butterflies, my heart feels like it is going to burst from my chest. Father I cannot turn away from his eyes. I yearn to touch him it's as if I feel his soul."

I just hoped he would not laugh at me now. I would be so humiliated if he did I was confused enough.

"Emayn that sounds exactly like some of the things I have heard before. You described what I have heard tell me what was his reaction?"

"At first I ran from him, but he came to my room and explained it was ok. He informed me he had friends who were of my species and had been slain. He said he thought he was my mate and at first he seemed calm, but the longer he sat with me the more I felt his feelings grow. The look in his eyes changed, his touch changed and soon his emotions." I swallowed hard as I remembered the moment in my head. I couldn't believe my body was reacting from just the memory.

"I think maybe he is right. He may react to you in a similar manner it is possible he may pick up some of your mating tendencies naturally. It may be something nature plays a part in being you are a different species. It is possible just by you meeting him and reacting the way you did triggered his reaction. If this is so I am very happy for you my little angel but please be careful above all you must remain safe. Godric must keep you safe."

"I know father he will. I should go tell mother I love her and I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I set my phone down and sat in silence admiring the stars for a while before I felt him sit beside me. I knew he had watched me from afar for a while but I allowed him that.

"How was your dinner?" He was making small talk. He is so cute when he doesn't know what to say. I looked over at him.

"It was wonderful Isabel is quite talented. I really like her."

"Good it is nice you have made a friend already. I hope you make many more." His voice was cheerful as he smiled at me then looked out at the night. I felt brazen and bit my lip watching his silhouette.

"Are you going to be my friend?" I was baiting him and I knew it. I don't know why I could all of a sudden when before I could barely speak around him. I wasn't going to question only go with the flow. I wanted to keep my mouth speaking before I lost my nerve.

I watched as he turned, his seductive gaze looking over my body slowly and then finding my eyes. I won't lie it made me feel powerful to know I had this beautiful man interested in me. It also scared me to death feeling all of the sensations sweeping over my body. I felt my own breathing increase.

"I will be your friend." His voice was smooth as silk gliding gently upon the breeze as he leaned closer to my ear.

"I would like to give you more there is so much more I could offer you."

My pulse sped up, my body starting a slow steady burn. I felt him move my hair behind my shoulder and his lips were at my ear. Smooth, cool touching the sensitive flesh lightly and my body reacted on its own accord and I moaned softly. I felt his hand then reach up to caress the other side of my jaw and neck.

Is this really the same man I just met? How can these feeling we feel be so strong? It just is not possible yet I sit here in an emotional assault and know that they are real and I feel every last one of them. He certainly doesn't seem to me like the _seduce _every woman type and I would pick that up.

"Emayn you already have my protection and you always will but I am your lifemate. We both feel it and I don't know how long we are going to be able to fight this. I've never felt anything this strong before it's almost impossible to fight and I am trying to take this slow, because I know we just met and it seems so irrational in my head. I keep telling myself…." He paused resting his head against mine as if he were gathering himself.

I turned to see his face we were so close, I could feel his breath on my lips. His hand slid to my neck as he stared longingly into my eyes before he continued.

"I never knew anything could be like this, could feel like this. I want to give you my heart and my soul and yet I feel like somehow you have already taken it. I think I don't even know you…but yet I find when I look into your eyes you are the other half of my soul. I never felt complete because you were not with me. I don't understand this but you make me feel so wonderful I do not want to."

I felt my eyes tear up at his beautiful words. I knew exactly what he meant by every single word because I felt the same. Not understanding how I could possibly be so drawn to him yet knowing I was and unable to deny the flame burning within. He slid his hand back from my neck to my jaw stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I felt desire shoot through me. I watched as his eyes slowly turned darker right before me.

His lips were so close they were ghosting mine and I shivered with anticipation not moving an inch.

"So very beautiful." He whispered so softly I barely heard him before his lips tenderly touched mine. It was the most wonderful thing I ever felt. So delicate and perfect as he slowly moved closer careful not to move to fast. I could not help but reach up and wind my free hand around his neck and in his hair. I felt such pressure in my stomach I was sure the butterflies would burst out. My breathing was coming in rasps and I felt his tongue gently run across my lower lip. I'd never kissed another man so I assumed he wanted me to open my mouth. I have watched television and I do read. I simply hoped I was satisfactory at this when they say virgin I really am all original.

I opened my lips and was rewarded with a deep moan. Oh god! Could he make that sound again? It was so sexy. I noticed his hand had slid to my thigh and was still for the most part but he gripped it occasionally. My hand that had been confined between us slid up and I did not realize until too late that it was on his stomach. He gasped and released my lips resting his forehead against mine, reaching down he slowly removed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"You can't…it's too much." He said breathily.

He met my eyes and stroked my cheek catching his breath as his chest heaved. His eyes looked pained.

"I'm sorry I want you to touch me, but if you do I'm afraid I won't be able to stop and I want this to be right for you. You deserve some time I can wait."

He can wait so much better than I can. I would have let him have me right here no matter who saw. Says a lot for my self control now doesn't it. I smiled at him.

"We'll wait until we are both ready." I leaned forward kissing his soft lips. He reached up holding my head in place and deepening the kiss. I didn't mind but I thought he said we were cooling it down some. He certainly was giving my heart a good work out. I felt something I hadn't noticed before or maybe I was too engrossed to notice his fangs. He groaned releasing me and standing quickly.

"Godric?"

"No, please I'm ok I just need to calm myself."

I nodded and stood, "I'm going to get a drink ok?"

I thought it might be best to give him a little time. He smiled at me and I turned walking back into the house. I opened the refrigerator grabbing a coke and drinking half of it quickly. I was still flustered and couldn't believe what just happened.

"Well, well, well. You certainly are making yourself at home."

I turned to the male voice I heard seeing a vampire I had met earlier, Stan. He had come off to me as somewhat aggressive and not much on authority. I wasn't sure what he meant by his comment.

"I am trying to fit in."

"So I see, bedding the sheriff this quick is damn fast work if I do say so myself." He smirked at me.

I certainly didn't like that comment at all. He made my skin crawl and not in a good way.

"I am not bedding anyone Stan. You should not assume what you do not know it could get you in trouble one day." I turned away from him returning to my coke. I felt him beside me now.

"Is that a threat little girl?" His voice was angry. So he was going to attempt to intimidate me? He must not know who he is dealing with. I don't do intimidation.

"I did not threaten you. I am simply stating facts one day someone might get upset with you and it may cause a problem. I personally am very relaxed although I do not like the fact you assumed I am bedding your sheriff and I find it disrespectful. I am certain he would not like the assumption either."

"I call them like I see them." He retaliated crossing his arms.

"Really? I didn't see a bed outside. What did you see? Perhaps your vision needs checked."

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word Godric was beside me.

"I would think very carefully about the words that are fixing to spill from your lips Stan, as I do not like the ones you spoke earlier. I find them disrespectful and hurtful. Your dislike for those that are not like yourself will not be carried out in my nest. I suggest you apologize." Godric's tone was even and angry and I could see his jaw tensing. I think this was unusual for his normal calm demeanor.

Stan looked at him for a moment in an odd way then to me.

"I apologize if I offended you in anyway. "

I nodded and he turned heading out of the room. Godric let out a breath he was holding.

"Stan has long been my problem child. He is a good man, but his lust for killing and intolerability for other species will be his downfall. I just hope it does not come down to me to make that final decision."

I placed my hand on his bicep. I can imagine his job as sheriff was hard in that way. You make friends with these people, you see their weaknesses and their strengths and if something bad happens you have to fix it. It's not always a favorable outcome I am sure.

"I know you do the best you can. I am sure it is difficult when dealing with a friend."

He smiled, "Yes, it is. I do what I must I am the first to admit I am too forgiving. I have a soft spot for loved ones. I am not quite sure how I came to find it other vampires seem to struggle to find their humanity and somehow it seem to find me. I am more sensitive than any I know. Perhaps it is age and knowledge. I have seen far too many moons and seen so much evolution and yet the vampires have not evolved. It hurts me that we don't change. Why do we not yet everyone else does?"

"I don't know." I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Vampires think they are so powerful and mighty. No weak human can touch them but think of all humans have created… true blood, computers, all of these vaccines and viruses, look at the machines of mass destruction. They do not think humans will think of a way to destroy us. I think they will… if we don't evolve we will one day be the weak ones."

I thought about the possibility of that and he could very well be right. I shook my head.

"Is there no hope? Will they never understand?"

His beautiful eyes turned to me they were so gentle and full of wisdom.

"Oh yes my love there is always hope, always. I refuse to believe I have lived so long to see such a negative end. There must be change, I believe in it and I will continue to teach it as long as I can. I know there will always be some who refuse to listen and see humans as equals and with respect. I cannot help those who do not wish it. They will suffer and I cannot change that."

I found myself unable to speak again under his piercing gaze. How is it one minute I am bold and able to say whatever it is I feel and the next I am unable to speak at all. I am so in awe of his knowledge and strength, his ability and capacity to love with such conviction. It is astounding. I've never met anyone like him.

I felt his fingers on my chin.

"Why do you look at me in such a way?"

I felt my eyes fall to the floor but he wouldn't let me falter. He tilted his head down catching my gaze and I followed his face back up.

"Please sweet one, do not look away from me. It makes me feel as if I have said something wrong." His hand reached out to take mine. I smiled at him as I laced my fingers in his. He could not be more beautiful if he tried.

"You have only left me speechless once again. I am afraid I find so many things about you I admire I tend to find myself at a loss for words. You really are quite amazing and I find you…" I inhaled deeply as he stepped closer.

"You find me?" He questioned leaning down closer to my face, his intoxicating breath fanning my face.

I closed my eyes.

"I find you to be the most handsome man I have ever seen. You are simply breathtaking." I opened my eyes to see his reaction only to feel his hand in my hair.

"Emayn please…." His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating. "Your words are so very strong. They call to me you have to stop. I feel like my body is not my own."

I don't know how we are going to take this slow when both of us can barely keep our hands off of each other, then again maybe my people didn't. If we waited so long to find a lifemate maybe that was the point. We waited all that time for that one person. Perhaps we found them and that was it we knew it and we didn't wait. I certainly didn't know the answer to that question but I did know he was it for me.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and pulled back.

"I must mingle with my guest will you join me?"

I smiled, "Yes, wait…do they know? I mean that we are…that…" I didn't know how to ask.

"They know there is something between us. I have never been with a woman in a relationship and my reaction to you is different. They do not know the details and I will not explain until we are further into it and comfortable. They will not question." He answered.

I guess that was as good an answer as any right? I let him lead me out and prepared myself to try and get to know these vampires in his nest. I wanted them to like me and I just hoped they did and prayed they were friendlier than Stan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well after a Super long break of the entire family being sick a month and I do mean sick a month. I am finally back. I wrote a Super Long chapter to make up for it and I am back and ready to write at least a chapter a week and hopefully more often than that. I am so sorry it took so long. It shouldn't happen again. Let's get this story going and get this lovely couple started on their wonderful adventure!**

**_I smiled, "Yes, wait…do they know? I mean that we are…that…" I didn't know how to ask._**

**_"They know there is something between us. I have never been with a woman in a relationship and my reaction to you is different. They do not know the details and I will not explain until we are further into it and comfortable. They will not question." He answered. _**

**_I guess that was as good an answer as any right? I let him lead me out and prepared myself to try and get to know these vampires in his nest. I wanted them to like me and I just hoped they did I just prayed they were friendlier than Stan._**

I stayed by Godric's side all night and retired to bed when he did. We we're actually better able to maintain ourselves this time around. I was tired I think I was overwhelmed and my body was still trying to adjust to all of the changes that were taking place not to mention my emotions being in overdrive from just being around Godric.

I awoke earlier than Godric and roamed around his house. I found refuge in his vast library the only problem I had with it was most of the books were older and I really did like to read up to date things as well. I wondered if there was a bookstore nearby.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Hearing his voice I turned. I didn't realize I had been in here reading so long, blushing I smiled at him.

"I am. I hope you don't mind."

I closed my book returning it to the shelf and walking to him. I could already feel my body warm just from the nearness. He reached out stroking my cheek and gave me a gentle smile. I could be happy forever if he would smile at me like that daily.

"Did you eat?"

I nodded. He certainly is in tune to my needs and I appreciate that.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to go to the book store? I know you have a million here but they are all older and I would like some new ones if it's ok." I bit my lip uncertain I knew the danger and I certainly didn't want to be a burden for him.

His smile widened, "I think that can be arranged. I have a friend that owns a bookstore nearby it's rather small and I think you would like it. You would be protected and you could take your time and relax there."

I liked that idea and I was glad he wasn't opposed to the idea of me getting out some. I was used to being trapped in the house all of the time. He seemed to notice my expression and lifted my chin with his finger.

"I can imagine how hard it must have been being so secluded at home. I'll try not to do that here. I know you need freedom to grow Emayn if not you will feel isolated and I don't want that." His eyes told me he was serious and he smiled softly allowing his hand to fall. I felt emptiness just at this small action. It took so little from him to make me feel whole inside. He turned and my eyes followed as he walked to a bookshelf pulling out a bound black book. It looked like some kind of journal.

He turned back to me his eyes guarded and uncertain.

"If you ever want to learn about me this is a notebook I wrote about my past and things I experienced. I felt there was so much history it would be a shame to lose it should I ever pass, so I wrote it down. It's very personal…but if you would like to read it I would not mind."

I felt my heart swell that he would offer me such a gift. I can only imagine the stories the book held both good and bad. His past had to be colorful in so many ways and it was all a part of what made him who he is today. Walking to him I placed my hands over his and met his eyes.

"I warn you it isn't pretty." He said almost painfully. I could see it worried him what I would think when I saw that side of him.

"Godric I know you have a past we all do. I know you weren't always who you are now. It doesn't matter we all do things we regret. You are not that person anymore." I released the book and hesitantly stroked his cheek with a shaky hand. He sighed reaching up to take my hand in his.

"You don't understand. I will always be that person he may be buried, but he is always there and I am always afraid that even though I am changed that person could reemerge. You have no idea how much that thought scares me especially now that I have found you."

He moved past me and sat down in a nearby chair looking at the floor. I felt remorse and sadness radiating from him and it was painful for me to watch. I had not lived as he had, I could not imagine the life he lived but I knew of killing and violence. My father had told me stories. I could imagine the stories of his past and I could imagine what he had lived through and how much pain it brought him living with the fear he might one day relive that past.

I knelt at his knees and rested my face on his lap.

"I am not afraid of your past nor am I afraid of you. I know it comes with falling in love with you and it's something I know I cannot fight. Destiny is saying we will be together and I am afraid I am not strong enough to fight that. I don't want to. If you have a dark past that you have to overcome then we will fight it together."

His blue eyes looked deeply into mine as his cool hand brushed my cheek.

"You have such a pure soul." As he spoke I could feel the shivers down my spine. I still don't understand how he could have such a strong emotional hold over me. I only know he does. I lifted my head pushing his knees apart with my palms so I could be closer to him.

"You're such a strong leader Godric why are you doubting yourself now?" I questioned him.

He sighed reaching up and running his hand through my hair. His fingers then ran down my arm and rested there. I could almost feel them melting into me. My breathing increased as I looked into his beautiful eyes, eyes I knew I would come to love for eternity. My heart clenched in my chest as my eyes dropped. I allowed my fingers to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt and run my fingertips delicately over the satin smooth skin of his tattoos.

God, they were beautiful just like all of him. I glanced up noticing he was watching me with curious eyes. I pushed my luck and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way trailing my hand down his marble chest with each one. I inhaled deeply and pushed the shirt open exposing his muscular chest. He was absolutely beautiful just like I knew he would be.

I couldn't help but caress him my hands were moving of their own accord. He was simply too gorgeous not too, he was my destiny. I met his eyes again and I noticed his were now closed and his breathing had increased. I can imagine it was hard for him, me kneeling between his strong thighs like this caressing his chest.

"Godric, you are so beautiful. I suppose you hear that all of the time, but you are." I kissed his right pectoral muscle gently gliding my hand over his powerful abdominal muscles. His eyes shot open and he looked at me with a heated gaze.

I felt his hands grip me and pull me up closer to him. I won't deny the moan that slipped from my lips as I slid up his well toned body. I never knew it was possible to be so attracted to someone. He gripped my hair tightly and perhaps to someone else it would have been painful but to me….god it felt good. I was inches from his lips panting against him and I wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and crawled into his lap straddling his waist. It was as if someone else was taking over me, someone more experienced than I was. I slid my fingers around his neck and smiled sensuously. I could no longer think clearly, my mind was cloudy and filled with lust and want. I wanted, no _needed_ him.

His lips captured mine and as one hand held my head firmly in place, the other slid down to the small of my back and pulled me tightly against him. It was pure ecstasy as so many feelings assaulted my body. The feeling of his hard cool body against my own was beyond belief. I found myself gripping him harder and pushing into him as his tongue danced against mine.

My blood had turned into fire and every movement he made sent me into overdrive. His lips left mine making a trail down my jaw to my neck. I gasped gripping his hair.

"Don't stop please." I begged breathlessly.

I don't know what I was asking him not to stop exactly but my body seemed to know. I felt his large hands grip me tighter. His breathing shallow on my throat as he kissed my pulse point, it was beyond erotic. He wasn't moving and I knew he had to be contemplating something.

"Godric?" I whispered in question.

"Please Emayn one moment." He pleaded.

I had never heard of him being weak and my father had told me he was quite strong. I knew it must be because of our strange bond.

"Godric… it feels right do it please." I begged.

I could hear him swallow and I knew he was debating. I arched under him pushing my neck closer to his awaiting mouth.

"We are one." I said finally. "Finish the bond."

I felt him exhale against my neck and then his teeth sinking in my flesh. It didn't hurt, but I clung to him tightly expecting it to. I relaxed when I realized there was no pain and suddenly there was unexpected euphoria, pleasure so sweet I started to feel my toes tingle. I closed my eyes panting as I clinched and unclenched my fist. I was praying he wouldn't notice how good this felt to me but I knew he would.

His cool hand slid under my shirt resting gently on my back and drawing calming circles there. I finally totally relaxed letting go unexpectedly and crying out his name. I would have been embarrassed could I think straight, but all I knew was it felt incredible and I loved him. I don't know how or why but I do.

He released my neck a short time later and kissed me softly.

"Ema you must drink." His voice was so soft and sexy. I also didn't miss this was the first time he had called me Ema. He went to bite his wrist but I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow and I patted his chest and bit my lip shyly. I didn't know if he would honor my request but it just seemed very intimate to me. I wanted that.

He smiled looking down and reaching to a nearby to drawer to grab a knife. I watched as he ran it across his beautiful chest and then met my eyes. Looking back to his chest I leaned down I wondered what his blood would taste like. I didn't wonder long, as soon as the blood hit my tongue it exploded in my mouth. It was like nothing I have ever tasted. It was not gross or disgusting like I would have imagined it was sweet and flavorful, like a fine red wine. It had such a flavor I can't describe except to say it was all Godric and it was perfect.

I heard him purr deeply and sat back looking up at him. He smiled wiping my chin.

"You are so brave Emayn." He said thoughtfully his eyes full of love.

I leaned close kissing him briefly then slowly pulling away.

"I feel different."

"Yes, we are blood bonded. We are…" He hesitated then spoke again. "The bond we have is almost complete it is only lacking one thing to make us whole as a couple."

I bit my lip then nodded knowing, "Making love."

He smiled, "Yes. It will happen when we are ready. We don't have to rush into anything."

I laughed at him. We don't have to rush into anything, yeah right. Just like we didn't rush into this blood bond, in case he hasn't realized it yet we aren't really in control of any of this.

"What's so funny?" He questioned pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear gently.

"It's just…we haven't decided anything fate has kind of decided for us. We don't really control much our body's kind of take over." I didn't mind telling the truth why lie? He knew it as much as I did. He lifted his head and laughed slightly.

"I guess you do have an accurate point. I am trying to control this it just seems to be out of our control but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on trying. I don't want you to think we can't try and have some say over what happens and how it happens. You mean a lot to me. I want you to be comfortable with the way things progress."

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over his immaculate chest. If I look at it too long we may be progressing to the next part of the bond within about zero point two seconds. I looked deep into his eyes for a moment and leaned down resting my head on his shoulder.

"I am comfortable. I've never felt more certain of anything in my life this feels so right and I just know that…." I looked up from his chest and his face was so close. He smelled so good, his lips were too close and the temptation too great. I ended up licking my own then running my tongue over his lower lip. I noticed he was clutching the chair.

"Ema." He whispered.

His speaking gave me the opening I needed and I slipped my tongue into his awaiting mouth. He moaned gripping my head. I curled my body around his knowing I wanted this to happen. He was my soul mate and I had no intention of ever being with anyone else. It felt so right.

He stood lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist knowing where this was heading. I had waited so very long to find the one true love of my life. He carried me out of the room and down the hall into his bedroom. I heard the door shut but paid no attention to anything other than him laying me on the bed.

He released my lips. I gazed into his stormy eyes and watched mesmerized as he tossed his shirt aside.

"Are you certain?" He asked me cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes running my hands up his back.

"Yes, I have never been more certain of anything than I am of you and I. I never expected to meet my soul mate I never thought it because I was the last of my species, but then I met you and so many feelings emerged. All I know is you make me feel more alive than I have ever felt and I love you there is no question. I know how I feel, I love you it may be crazy but I don't care."

Godric simply kissed me tenderly, "I love you too. No one could understand probably because I don't, but I know how I feel as well and I know I love you too."

"Make love to me." I whispered allowing my hands to caress his back. His skin felt so good beneath my fingertips. His lips met mine and we kissed slowly, deeply, passionately. I felt his hands under my shirt and was beginning to feel my heartbeat increase when we heard the knock on the door. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Godric? I'm sorry to bother you but we have something that needs you attention."

Yeah, so do I….._Me!_

Godric reluctantly released me looking at me apologetically. I stroked his cheek as he moved from me and sat up as he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it back up. I couldn't believe this was happening he really did need to get a house where everyone else stayed home.

I quickly looked in the bathroom mirror and my eyes flashed behind me when I saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry my sweet. I didn't realize we would have guests tonight." He ran his hand through his hair and I could tell he was irritated. I turned taking his hand in mine and slipping on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

"It's ok. You can make it up to me with a kiss." I teased him.

He laughed lightly and stepped closer it forced me against the bathroom counter. I didn't mind at all as long as he was close. Leaning down to me his lips wrapped around mine demandingly and he kissed me thoroughly. I was out of breath when he finished and I had to take a minute to regain my composure.

"Was that adequate?" He asked me as one side of his mouth curled up in a knowing smirk.

I didn't even answer him I simply winked and pulled his hand toward the door. Once outside he led me to the living room where everyone was gathered. I saw Isabel and she looked at me with a sad smile. I knew she felt bad for the interruption even though she had not been the one who came to the door.

Godric sat down and pulled me next to him.

"What is this interruption about? I left word I was indisposed tonight." He said looking around the room. It was obvious by the look on his face he was not happy.

Stan stepped forward and shook his head, "Yes sheriff and you know we wouldn't come unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Yes I know. What has you so worried underling?"

Stan handed Godric a piece of folded paper and he opened it reading quickly. He folded it back and sighed shaking his head.

"This is indeed troublesome. Have you checked into this?"

Stan nodded and leaned on a nearby chair, "I did. I also had Isabel do some checking to verify the findings. It seems this has been going on some time. I don't know how much information has been sent or for what purpose."

I didn't know what was going on but everyone seemed upset by this information whatever it was. I could feel the tension that was for sure. Two vampires were led into the room and tossed to the floor in front of Godric and he looked at them curiously.

"Godric this isn't what it looks like." One of them pleaded.

Godric shook his head, "Tell me then what is it?"

The brown headed vampire nodded, "It is all a misunderstanding. We were gathering information for the council but it had nothing to do with the arrival of her. They wanted to know about the activity of Stan."

"Stan?" Godric questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation with humans. They wanted to make sure he was behaving and not fanning any flames. They were uncertain that he would not go behind your back and start trouble given his past. We were supposed to watch and make sure he wasn't causing any further trouble with the humans…anything that would cause unnecessary attention to you and the nest."

Godric looked at me then back to them, "To protect Emayn."

The vampire shook his head, "I do not know. We were simply instructed what to do not why. The council doesn't give more information than they wish."

Stan was irate and grabbed the vampire by the neck slamming him against the wall.

"You have no right to watch me you lying little coward. It's none of your business what I do and I would never endanger my sheriff. I should rip your head off for this travesty!"

"Stan let him go." Godric said softly but with force.

Stan turned to face Godric.

"Godric you can't be serious! Do you like the idea of the council sending people in snooping in our affairs like we can't take care of ourselves? Since when did we all of a sudden become weak and have to be watched? When did I become a liability because if you didn't trust me you should have tossed me out long ago!"

"Calm down Stan." He stood looking at the man still on the floor at his feet who had said nothing.

"Is this story true Thomas?"

The young man nodded, "Yes, Sheriff it is."

Godric sighed, "Stan regardless of if we like what the council did or not. The reason they did it was just. They want Emayn safe and I cannot punish these men for that. You may go."

They were quickly out of sight and Stan turned furious.

"This is an outrage! They are stalking me like I am some kind of monster and that is ok with you?"

"No, I didn't say it was ok. I said their motives are just and like it or not they are the council. You can address the issue with them, but in the meantime try and let it go. Emayn is important and they wanted her safe you of all people understand that." Godric spoke firmly standing close to Stan.

Stan's angry gaze fell on me as he shook his head, "I do understand but I wouldn't hurt her. It makes no sense."

I felt bad knowing he held me responsible it was all in his gaze. I stood and left the room finding myself alone out back. I thought the fresh air would do me some good. I certainly didn't want to start out with anyone here hating me. It seemed like that could not be avoided now.

"Are you ok?"

I turned seeing Isabel's concerned face. I smiled at her trying to seem perfectly calm even though I was upset.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't want to make enemies but it seems I can't seem to avoid that." The reality is when the council is involved some things are out of your hands. I didn't like that.

She moved beside me and looked up at the stars.

"Stan has a temper and he really is an oversized bulldog. You'll have to overlook him he never has understood the concept that we really are no better than anyone else. I doubt he ever will. He doesn't really like anyone to be honest so don't worry about it, I don't."

I smiled at her and she glanced at me smiling back. The soft breeze caressed my skin and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. It was relaxing and I needed that considering all I wanted was to be with Godric, and yet now that my head was clear I wondered were we really moving too fast?

"Can I ask you a personal question? I mean you know about men and I…well I don't have a lot of knowledge."

I sat on a nearby bench and she followed me.

"You can ask me anything. I will try to answer as honest as I can." Her face seemed concerned and I wondered if she knew what I was going to ask. I know she had to have known what was interrupted earlier. I suddenly became nervous and clasped my hands together looking at the ground.

"What is it Emayn?" She questioned her voice growing more distressed.

I met her eyes for a moment before looking off.

"I know my feelings for Godric. I have no doubt of them they are very clear to me but it has happened so fast. I hardly know him even if I feel I have known him all my life. I am wondering if this is all moving too fast."

She took my hand in hers and I felt glad to have her friendship. I knew in the future she would be someone I would value for her opinion and her guidance.

"Ema only you can decide what is right for you. If you feel it is too fast then slow it down to a pace that you are comfortable with. You sitting here with me asking me this tells me you are uncomfortable. You are a bright young girl and you are overwhelmed with all of these new feelings. Love can be overwhelming and all consuming. I know you want to feel all the wonderful things that come with it, but it will all come with time and he will wait for you."

"You think so?" I asked in wonder.

"If Godric is anything it is patient." She smiled at me standing. I didn't know why she was leaving until I saw him nearby waiting on her. He was so beautiful in the moonlight. I stood walking into his awaiting arms and he welcomed me warmly. There was nothing better than the feeling of being in his arms. Well there was but none of them were things we needed to be doing right now.

I leaned back to see his face and he stepped back resting his hands on my hips.

"Everyone has left. I wanted us to be alone just like we planned."

Could he be any sexier? Fire flickered in his eyes and I swallowed feeling my stomach clinch. God knows I wanted him but I also wanted to wait. His fingers began to explore my arms gently creating sensations of pleasure and I inhaled sharply. I was trying not to need him and he wasn't helping.

"Godric." I managed hoarsely.

"Yes?" He stepped closer again. His body now against mine I could feel his hard muscles. I felt myself shiver and closed my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Ema. You make me want to touch you it's just so easy." He whispered against my neck before he kissed it. I had to do something because my mind was becoming cloudy and if I didn't stop this now it was over.

"Godric wait."

"What's wrong sweet one?" He lifted my chin brushing his thumb across my lips, his eyes boring into mine. "You look confused."

"No, no I'm not confused….I just." I paused looking down. "I don't want you to be upset with me I feel so many things with you. "

He lifted my chin again forcing me to look at him and searched my eyes. If he kept looking at me that way with those deep blue eyes, I just might lose all my resolve. He was so close and oh so tempting. This was so hard because my body was telling me I wanted him and he was my mate. I knew he was the other half of my soul I just wanted a little more time this was just so very fast.

"Ema." He said huskily brushing his lips against my forehead. "If you wish to wait I don't mind…not at all. I will do whatever makes you comfortable. Did I not tell you I want you to feel comfortable? You are so very special and what we have between us I have never felt before. It does not have to be rushed."

I could see in his eyes he was being honest. I knew the truth in his words but that didn't stop my body from its ache. I tried to calm myself not understanding why it was so difficult. Surely this was not a normal thing being so attracted to someone. It had to be something with my species and the mating thing.

I let my eyes wander over his beautiful face and wondered what he was like as a human. I wondered if he had a wife and what his life was like. I knew I needed to read the book he had offered me to know all the answers. In essence it was my way to get to really know him inside and out like no one else could. I found my hand had landed on his cheek and I caressed it gently.

"Do you remember being human?" even as I asked the question I wondered if it was appropriate. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then he spoke softly his hand resting upon mine.

"Not much. It was so long ago and I was very young. I was a good hunter and I was favored in my tribe. I did not have a mate if that is what you are asking." His eyes were thoughtful as if he knew what I was wondering before I even knew myself. I smiled at him as he pulled my hand from his cheek kissing my fingers one by one. My breath caught as a rush of sensations flooded my body. The man was so sensuous he should be x-rated. I couldn't think it was as if my brain was starting to short circuit and he was the culprit. My mouth went dry as my body responded to him.

He laced my fingers with his as he let our hands fall a small smile on his lips. He had no idea the effect he was having on me. _Honestly_. _How could he be so smoking hot_? I couldn't trust my own body it was begging to betray me. To my own shock I slid my free hand behind his neck and pressed my lips to his. He was frozen a moment probably contemplating how crazy I was sending him all of these mixed signals before he moaned deeply and pulled me closer.

I pulled my other hand free and buried it in his silky hair, my heart slamming into my chest as I arched against him. I felt myself losing control and I had no idea how to stop it. His body called to me and mine responded. I pulled him with me until we fell on the nearby couch. Immediately I slid my hands down and started pulling his shirt up. I wanted it off.

He quickly grabbed my hands and held them down beside my head. He pulled away from my kiss and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You don't want this my love. I can't do this knowing you want to wait."

His voice was shaky but firm. I tried to fight his hands but it was no use he was stronger than me. He shook his head no.

"Not like this Ema we can control this…it doesn't control us."

He quickly sat up and moved away from me. I sat up trying to calm myself. Wow. I seriously need to learn self control because when I am around him I have none, zero, zip. I bit my lip and walked into the kitchen grabbing myself a coke from the refrigerator. I turned and he was looking out the back door.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for us to…" He met my eyes and smiled slightly. "It seems we will have a little trouble keeping our hands to ourselves." He said instead.

I sat at the table with my coke.

"I noticed. It would seem our hands aren't the only thing." I added.

He chuckled and turned back to look outside.

"It would seem this is a very strong bond. Your species is so very interesting. I can see why they never mistook who they were meant for. It's kind of hard to."

I let my eyes fall over his small but muscular frame. I had to admire the fact that looks really are deceiving.

"Do you think I could go to the book store tomorrow? I would really like to get some books. Perhaps I can find something to help me with self control."

He might laugh at me but it can't hurt. It's not like we are having much success on our own here. At this point I didn't care I had to do something.

"Sure, I'll make arrangements for you in the mean time I need to look over a few things. If you need me I'll be in my office." He responded calmly and to my relief he didn't laugh at me.

"I'll be in the library." I said back.

I wanted to get started on his past no time like the present. I was also hoping it would provide a much needed distraction. I stood and walked past him but feeling his eyes on me I turned.

"Godric, I…"

He smiled pressing his finger against my lips.

"Enjoy your evening sweet one." He kissed my hand and left the room disappearing into his office. You know that thing they call animal attraction? _I hate it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_"I'll be in the library." I said back._**

**_I wanted to get started on his past no time like the present. I was also hoping it would provide a much needed distraction. I stood and walked past him but feeling his eyes on me I turned._**

**_"Godric, I…"_**

**_He smiled pressing his finger against my lips._**

**_"Enjoy your evening sweet one." He kissed my hand and left the room disappearing into his office. You know that thing they call animal attraction? I hate it!_**

I was up early the next morning something I usually don't do. I am not a morning person. I am so off of my usual vamp running schedule since I got here, but I wanted to get to the book store and I was excited to see Dallas again. I didn't know the man who escorted me, but I knew I was safe. Godric wouldn't risk my life with someone he didn't trust. He would never chance my safety. He even made sure the windows of the truck were tinted keeping in mind my sensitive skin. He was an angel.

My escort was silent during our drive, however, he did jump out to open the door for me. He was even nice enough to shield me with an umbrella from the harsh sun. I guess he did have some good points. He didn't follow me inside the bookstore. I appreciated that. I didn't want someone hovering over my shoulder.

I found the store small but comfortable. The only sunlight was from the front door and it was covered in advertisements, not so bad at all. The place had a small coffee bar in the corner and I had to admit it intrigued me. I had not been social in some time at least not with a human. The handsome man standing behind the counter looked up smiling shyly at me.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked wiping his hands on a towel.

I didn't answer right away, instead I glanced over his appearance. Yeah, he was cute, really cute but not someone I could see myself with. That place had been filled in such a short time by Godric…my beautiful vampire and I was so alarmingly attracted to him it was driving me crazy. I didn't like not being in control. I realized my mind had traveled and refocused on the present. The young man was smiling and it was quite appealing on him. He had dark shoulder length hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail, and as he got closer I noticed he had the most unusual color green eyes…very interesting.

"I'm sorry I had to finish the latte." He winked at me. I looked around noting there was no one else in the store. I guessed the drink was for him. He seemed harmless enough but then again you never know. I mentally scolded myself for being so untrusting. I needed to relax a little.

"What can I help you find today? Let me guess a romance novel? Am I close?" he asked looking at me with a small friendly smile.

I had to laugh at him he had no idea how right he was. I had to shake my head. My mind was set to control myself not drive myself right into Godric's awaiting arms. He tilted his head at me and shrugged.

"Okay, so I am at a loss my lovely. I can usually read girls so well too." He made his way back to the bar and grabbed his coffee. I found myself amused at his puzzled face. He sat on a nearby stool and turned to me. His face held a look of concentration.

"My best friend Lisa always says _'If you can't read a girl Manny there's something wrong'_."

I sat across from him and smiled.

"Don't feel bad. I'm harder to read than most. Is that your name, Manny?" I questioned watching his expression soften. He smiled at me.

"It's Emanuel but everyone calls me Manny," he said as he crossed his legs and sat down his drink. "Now, tell me what has a beautiful lady such as you searching my bookstore?" This was his bookstore? He was probably just saying that because he worked here.

"I have men issues." I shrugged only to be met with his laughter.

"Have you come to the right place or what! I can help you with all of your men issues, why, just the other day Lisa had me up all night crying over her boyfriend. I swear I don't see what she sees in the jerk, but I stayed up with her and dried her tears. What are friends for right? I watch her back and she watches mine."

I can only imagine the look I was giving him. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like this Manny. I liked him. He smirked at me and leaned closer as he whispered, "He isn't even good looking. I prefer blue eyes myself but that is just me."

I finally got it. Manny was gay, not that I minded it was just unexpected. He grinned at me and sat up straighter.

"So, tell me about this man you are having trouble with. What's he like? Is he handsome?"

I giggled and nodded, "Yes, he's beautiful. His name is Godric and he…" I stopped when he touched my hand.

"You are crushing on Godric? Oh sister, get in line you and half the breathing population. He is the epitome of hunk. He has those perfect tattoos and blue eyes. Have you seen him smile? It's like the angel's start singing around his head or something. I'd love to help you out but Godric is…well he keeps to himself."

I bit my lip. He really had no idea and well…he wouldn't I was new there and no one really knew about me and Godric. I didn't know how much I should really say. I had no idea he would know who he was, but honestly I thought I could trust the guy. We would be good friends in the future. He's a little psychic too, only I didn't know if he knew it yet. There is always the distinct possibility he just thought he had great insight to things. He looked at me oddly and then clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my God! He's…and you….I mean you two are….You're not crushing are you?" he questioned holding his breath," I see it in your face. You're in love with him it's not a simple crush."

I heard the door chime and turned. My bodyguard was checking on me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and tried not to laugh as he looked Manny over.

"Are you hungry? Godric will get upset if you aren't taken care of." he said in a monotone voice. I'm glad he was so excited to be there.

"No, I'm not hungry."

He nodded and walked back out. I was actually glad it wasn't like I enjoyed his company or anything. Manny was actually quite entertaining. I turned back around to find his face bewildered. He smiled at me then laughed. I was confused.

"What?" I asked as he collected himself. I felt like I was the only one missing the joke. He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the counter.

"If you're going to come visit the least you can do is bring a friendly bodyguard. If he can't be sociable I'll take eye candy," he teased then as I started to laugh he continued, "I never thought I would see the day someone would capture Godric's attention. He is always so untouchable. You must be something special."

I didn't comment instead I slipped from the stool. I walked to the book cases and looked around. Special he says…yeah I'm going lose my virginity before day break if I don't do something. Not that that's a bad thing. I just want to control myself. I simply do not understand why I can't. It's not normal and I have no idea why this is so important to me but it is.

"I need a book Manny."

"What kind of book." he questioned. I turned when I realized he was behind me. He looked down at me and smiled. "Sorry."

"I want to have more control over myself. I know you probably think that's crazy and have no idea what I am talking about. I don't even know if it is possible, but I have difficulty controlling myself around him. I want to be able to relax and not be so driven by my needs."

"Needs or desires." he clarified.

I cleared my throat and looked at the floor. Okay, so he knew exactly what I was getting at. No getting around the truth. He placed his hand on my shoulder softly.

"It's okay, you know everyone has desires and I have to say…Godric is a desirable man it would be bad not to want him." he said honestly. "I don't know that controlling your body's response to him is the best idea."

"How can you say that?" I asked him looking up to see his face.

"You feel something so strongly and you fight it then it would stand to reason—it would get worse. I wouldn't want to be around when it hits the fan…_figuratively speaking_." he quoted with hand gestures. I liked Manny he was funny and I hadn't met anyone quite like him. He was painfully honest and he was real. I didn't know how many people in this life were left that would tell you like it was anymore. There were too many wanting to tell you what you wanted to hear. Manny wasn't one of those.

I felt his appraisal and felt self-conscious but it didn't last long. He smiled at me knowingly.

"You're not human are you?"

"What makes you say that?" I quipped walking past him with a smile. I wondered how long it would take him to figure that out. He knew it all along his mind was telling him, he just wasn't saying anything.

"Oh a few things, you have perfect skin for one. Chanel only wishes they could make that kind of skin product. Skin that smooth doesn't come from a bottle." he said teasing me. How many men knew women's make-up? It's kind of funny actually. He followed me back to what I guess you would call a bar, coffee set up, whatever.

"Coffee?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "You do eat human food?"

I giggled at this.

"I do. Yes, what you are having it smells good."

He handed me a drink and we started talking. I hadn't noticed how the time slipped away. It was nice to have a friend that actually understood some of what I was feeling. He was smart, entertaining, and he had the wildest stories. He kept me in stitches. I also found it very interesting that he had a huge crush on Eric. I somehow doubted that Eric would return the interest. Manny thought his eyes were exquisite. He got on the subject of height and I didn't want to know where he was going with that one.

Manny told me he had seen Godric many times at local events. I can only assume he meant vampire events. He also told me he rebuffed anyone who came onto him. He kept to himself and simply watched everyone else. Manny said he always had the deepest look of sadness in his eyes and he wondered why. He seemed to think Godric was lonely. I knew he was haunted by ghosts of his past.

He was now trying to figure out what I was. I could feel his eyes on me and I finally thumped his forehead.

"Hey!" he cried and then laughed.

"Stop it. I'm not telling you." I glanced at him and we both laughed. He had no idea what I was and it was irritating him.

"Can I just say then you are stunning, whatever you are." He took a drink of his coffee and watched me curious. I looked down.

"I can't tell you because I don't know." I answered him before he asked me. He wanted to know what the male of my species looked like. Were they as beautiful as me? "I've never seen one exactly, but I've heard they are."

Manny looked torn and scooted closer. "You're alone aren't you? I mean there's just you."

He didn't have to explain what he meant. I already knew and he was right, unfortunately, he could probably see it clearly in my face. When I didn't answer he touched my arm.

"You know I'm alone too. My parent's pretty much disowned me when I came out so I know it's not the same, but it kind of is. If you need to talk…," He shrugged. "I'm here. I own the place so I'm pretty much here all the time."

I thought it was sweet of him and he was serious. He meant what he said. One thing I could say about him from what I could feel, he was clearly an emotional person. He bonded closely and when he had a friend he valued that friendship.

"Wait, you own the place?" I had thought he was joking earlier. I remember what Godric had said and obviously he trusted him. He just may not socialize with him much.

Manny nodded. "I do, why?"

"No reason." I answered with a smile. I had to wonder if Godric knew we would become friends. He does things with a purpose it's just how he is. I'm sure he wanted me to have friends outside the nest. I was beginning to learn how he thought. It still didn't help me with my biggest issue though, the real issue. I had to keep my hands to myself. My face fell in my hands when I realized I hadn't even addressed that topic, at least not successfully.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Manny, I have to figure something out. If I don't I might as well strip you know?" I could see he was off in another world and I threw a napkin at him. "What are you doing? Where are you?"

He smirked, "Sorry the idea of Godric and sex clouded my vision for a moment."

"Manny!" I screamed upset, even though it was kind of funny.

He held his hands up in defeat, "Sorry, wait…wait let me think." He stood pacing the isle like he was in deep thought. I just knew I was in trouble. I was asking advice from a man who thought Godric was sexy. He wanted Godric's clothes off. He'd probably get me in deeper…that would definitely be bad.

He finally stopped in front of me, "First things first…in order to keep your virginal status," He winked at me and continued, "Clothes, you must keep your clothes on. I mean temptation is bound to start if either of you is showing skin right?"

He made sense but we tended to take them off. I bit my lip, "What if we always tend to…remove them?"

Manny raised an eyebrow, "You know you asked for my help. I can't help the unwilling here. If you are always stripping the boy there isn't much I can do now is there?" He placed his hand on his hip and flashed me a knowing look.

"I need help you see the problem? Manny it isn't something I try to do. It's something to do with my species," I stood, threw my hands up and turned away ashamed. "I don't understand it but when we bond we mate. It's how it is and it's not that I don't want to. I simply want to get to know him better. My body doesn't agree and it's like a force of nature. It sounds stupid I know. I can't…"

I shook my head. "I guess I can't win."

I felt him beside me.

"You can never win if you quit. I don't understand what you feel, but that doesn't mean I won't try to help you. Okay… so let me think." He walked away pacing again. I returned to my seat and watched him. He finally grinned and snapped his finger.

"Can you think of something else? You know diversion sometimes works." he suggested.

"I don't know." I answered. I had never tried it but it was certainly worth a shot. I was willing to try anything at this point.

"Diversion is one thing another is being with others. If you aren't alone you can't be tempted as much. I know it's not as intimate but right now that's the point. You can be alone in a corner without actually being alone right?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"It will have to do temporarily," He tapped his finger on his lip. "You have to keep control of the atmosphere. You don't want it all relaxing and romantic no matter how you have to do it. If you have to keep his house full of people, so be it. If you are alone it's too easy to start touching and you know what happens when you touch."

"Yeah, clothes come off." I added.

"Exactly and unless I am there…," he started.

I smirked at him and he shrugged, "A man can try, you could at least set me up with Eric."

"Do you want to be dinner?" I clarified.

He glared at me.

"Then I am not fixing you up with Eric. He has no interest in humans except food. Don't mistake him for Godric, he is nothing like him." I didn't know Eric well, but from the short time I was with him I knew this much. The only reason he tolerated me is because I wasn't human. He didn't know about my species so he found me mildly interesting. I'm sure the interest would pass.

I didn't have time to address the issue more. I felt Godric's presence before I turned around. I barely heard the door, but I knew he was there. It was dark already. I could not believe I had stayed so long. I saw the smile that played on Manny's lips as I turned to see his handsome face. Is it possible to forget such beauty in such a short time?

It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. My heart fluttered as he reached out and took my hand in his, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. I'm sure he heard some of our conversation although how much I wasn't sure.

"Godric, I didn't realize I'd been here so long." I was surprised it was dark outside, but I really did enjoy my time with Manny. He must have known because he had such a gentle smile on his face. God, he's beautiful.

"Good evening Emanuel." he addressed Manny his eyes leaving mine for a moment. I thought Manny was going to fall flat on the floor, but he kept his composure and remained calm and collected.

"Good evening Godric, I do hope you will send your beautiful companion over to visit again. I did enjoy her company." I realized after he spoke, I had never given him my name. I had been here all day and he didn't even know my name.

I smiled at him. "I'll talk Godric into it. You know I never gave you my name."

Manny grabbed my cup from the bar setting it in the nearby sink as I spoke, when he turned around he smiled. "You didn't need to Ema."

Well crap, maybe he did know he was a little different. I closed my eyes when Godric's hand slid to my hip. "We should go." he whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you soon Manny."

He waved at us and I turned following Godric out. We talked quietly most of the way home… well I talked, he listened with a smile. I guess he didn't have much to say, that or I was dominating the conversation. He seemed content with listening. I figured say what I needed to before we got home. I knew he would have a house full of people. It was a good thing I guess from the new trying to keep our clothes on perspective. I just knew it would mean less intimacy. I would miss that.

When we arrived home and went inside I looked around and noticed it was quiet. He tossed his keys around in his hand as he headed to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

I was but I was still confused where everyone was. I managed to run straight into his back, because I was so busy looking around I wasn't paying attention. He turned tossing his keys on the countertop and pulling me close. Oh No! I had this so carefully thought out and this was not the way it is suppose to go!

It took me a moment to think of what to do with my hands. I was trying to decide where the least likely place to get me into trouble was. I decided on his biceps. My breathing increased as his breathtaking ivory face leaned closer to me. I felt like all of the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. His raw emotions were clearly displayed in the depths of his crystal blue eyes. How was I supposed to fight this? His strong grip pulled me closer.

"Emayn, I don't know how much…" he paused breathing heavily as he searched my eyes for something. "I'm trying to…" he started again but didn't finish. His arms fell to his sides and he sighed looking at me helpless. I was startled when his lips fell to mine. It wasn't demanding but gentle and tender. I caressed him from his strong bicep to his hand and found he was gripping the counter. He was trying like me to control this.

I stepped back looking into his eyes. I couldn't deny the feelings that were sweeping through my entire body. I knew they would only be sated when I made love to him. Is it so wrong to want to be like a normal person and get to know him first? I feel like we're going in reverse. It all feels right but at the same time this is something I want to do for me.

I stepped back again and turned walking to the table. I knew if I didn't I probably wouldn't. I tried to focus on what Manny had told me. Diversion and people, lots of people that is what we needed.

"Godric are your friends coming over?"

"No, not tonight." he answered. I heard him moving some pots and pans. I turned shocked as he started to cook me dinner. I never even knew he could cook, wait he could cook? See I needed to learn more about him. Maybe he was learning to cook for me. I didn't know but I needed to. I moved closer.

"You cook?" I questioned as he chopped some tomatoes. He flashed me a devious smile and I swear I could have jumped him right there. I tensed for a moment and refocused.

"I do. I've been learning things here and there from Isabel. I always knew how from watching humans. You live as long as I have you pick up a few things. I suppose now is the time since you, my precious eat human food."

How sweet is that? He is cooking for me. If I wasn't already in love with him I would be now. I hopped on the counter beside the stove.

"What are you making?" I questioned curious when he started cutting bell pepper. He chuckled.

"Well you do eat eggs, so I was thinking an omelet. It's ever too late for an omelet." he answered amused. I smiled at him. He was right, I loved omelets. I am guessing Victor probably gave him a list of my favorites if I know him. It made me start to wonder.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as he finished up my food and placed it on the table, walking over to me he rested his cool hands on my thighs.

"What did you want to ask my sweet?" he said as he looked into my eyes. I noticed his were very pale tonight. I could get lost in them. In fact, I think I did because he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Do you really believe I'm going to bring peace? My father really believes that ridicules theory. The vampire council all believes it. I'm just a girl who doesn't even know where she fit's into this world. It's all some made up story and now my entire race is dead." I stated looking away from his eyes. It was all a horrific nightmare I'd been living in if you asked me. I never saw anything that led me to believe any of what they said was true.

"Ema there are things in this world we can't always see little one. We just know and we believe in them on blind faith." he replied.

"Does that mean you believe or you don't?" I looked up to his face waiting for an answer.

He hesitated obviously knowing this was something he needed to be delicate with. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. He didn't let go until I was gasping for air and felt like my heart was going to leap from my chest. I watched as his eyes lowered to my chest, his hand soon followed resting there as well.

"I know what I feel when we kiss, when we touch. It's not all tangible and I can't see everything in front of me, but I still know it is there. I know you are there. The feelings I feel they are just an extension of something more, something I know to be. You've known it your whole life and it hasn't been what they've told you. It's who you are here," He pressed on my heart. "It's who you have always been. You can't hide from your destiny just like we can't hide from this."

I gasped when he slid his hand to my waist and pulled me against him. His lips slid against my cheek, down my jaw, then back up to my ear.

"When we become one it will change you. You know this, why do you think you fight so hard to keep us apart?"

I pulled away at his words shocked. He was insane that couldn't be true, could it?

"I keep us apart to learn more about you." I disagreed.

His eyes locked with mine.

"Your heart knows mine. It has since we met my love our bond was instant. If I remember correctly in any other circumstance the bond is usually completed the first night. I never told you because we were different and you were frightened. I know that now you can understand how that could happen." he explained.

I could understand how easy it would have been to give in to the overpowering desire we felt. I knew it felt right and my heart did recognize his every time we were close. His body called to me and mine answered. Was he right though? Was I denying us because I was afraid it was all true?

"The answers you seek will come to you. You are not yet open for them," he told me calmly as he stepped away from me and walked to the refrigerator. "You should eat before your food gets cold. What would you like to drink?"

I was confused and he knew it. I sighed and slid from the counter.

"Juice is fine. I don't get it but you know that." I murmured as I said down. I didn't get the last part of what he said. What did he mean I wasn't open for them? How did I become open for them? He set my juice on the table and leaned down next to me.

"When you come to me." he whispered softly. I don't know what he was talking about but he sounded so sexy saying that. Please, say it again. I turned to him noticing he hadn't moved. His soft eyes met mine.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were wondering what I meant, were you not? How you would get your answers?" he questioned.

I think I just wet myself. I know I stopped breathing. He smiled at me sensuously and stroked my jaw. I would have said he didn't do it on purpose until he spoke.

"Eat my sweet, we are alone all night. Perhaps you will decide to come for your answers after all. If you do then I will be patiently waiting." His voice was raw and passionate. I'm not used to him speaking to me like this and when he turns on the charm Holy Crap! There better be a Fire Alarm somewhere because I do believe I am going up in smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ "What?" I asked confused._**

**_"You were wondering what I meant, were you not? How you would get your answers?" he questioned._**

**_I think I just wet myself. I know I stopped breathing. He smiled at me sensuously and stroked my jaw. I would have said he didn't do it on purpose until he spoke._**

**_"Eat my sweet, we are alone all night. Perhaps you will decide to come for your answers after all. If you do then I will be patiently waiting." His voice was raw and passionate. I'm not used to him speaking to me like this and when he turns on the charm Holy Crap! There better be a Fire Alarm somewhere because I do believe I am going up in smoke._**

I ate in silence while he thumbed through a book in the living room. I couldn't deny the way the light from the fireplace danced over his masculine features, made me want to wrap myself around his body. I didn't understand what was going on I was so consumed with trying to fight my desire for him was he right? Was it simply because I knew inside it would change me? Was I afraid of what would be or perhaps what I would become?

Perhaps I wondered if what everyone had believed for so long was true. I should have recognized this though shouldn't I? Was I really so blind to my own mind that I just ignored the truth? I didn't realize I had stopped eating and was looking out the window at nothing. I felt his hand on my knee and jumped turning to face him.

"Are you okay precious?" he asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine are you okay?"

"I'm well. I'm worried I've told you too much. Perhaps, I should have waited. I think I pushed you and I didn't want to do that. I don't know that you were ready to process what I said."

"No, it's okay…I'm just a little confused."

His eyes were warm and welcoming, but I could still see the worry. He was still concerned he had said too much. I smiled sadly and turned to face him more. I knew we needed to get this out in the open now, why not? He had already addressed it right?

"Godric, I wish…," I started to say reaching up to caress his face. I sighed allowing my fingers to trace his full lips. It didn't register with me that he had opened his mouth. His lips were so perfectly shaped, so smooth, and God, I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted his lips against mine. I couldn't resist and leaned down kissing him. It was slow at first, but as usual it didn't take long before it turned into something more.

I couldn't force myself to stop and soon I was pushing him back. He put a restraining hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back. I was shocked to say the least but I released his lips and met his eyes. I could see the desire radiating from them.

"You must walk this line with care little one. My resistance is only so strong tonight and I do not wish to hurt you." he sighed and stood walking to the back door and looking out. I inhaled a calming breath. I thought he had just said he wanted me to come to him. Isn't that what he told me? Unless he was speaking from hormones as much as I was it was a distinct possibility.

"Is it true Godric? Am I really pushing you away because I am afraid I will change?" I questioned him standing and closing the distance between us. He looked at me a moment then back out the door. He was silent and I could tell he was in deep thought. He was trying to figure out how to answer me. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, but I must be careful how I answer you."

I pulled my wrist away. "Of course you do. I am fragile after all right?"

I was angry and he knew it. I turned walking into the living room. I had no idea why I was so upset but I was. I think I was madder at myself than him. I flung myself on the couch and gazed into the fireplace pretending it was interesting.

"Emayn," he said sitting beside me. "You are asking me a question you know the answer to. Just search your heart what does it tell you?"

"It doesn't tell me anything. I'm not like you Godric. I don't just naturally get it."

He forced my chin so I was looking at him.

"Try, you do get it." he insisted calmly.

I shook my head getting even more irritated because I couldn't get it, I didn't know what he expected me to get. I was searching my feelings with everything I had and still-nothing.

"I feel like this is a game to you," I stood shoving him off of me in the process. "I usually feel things so easily with other people. I feel emotions with you, I feel attraction but I can't even feel the real reason I'm reluctant to go further in our relationship. It's so frustrating and you tell me to try like it's a magic antidote and I'm supposed to get it all of a sudden."

He smirked at me which only served to irritate me more. I rested my hands on my hips.

"It's not funny."

"You're right my sweet," he stood pulling me into his strong arms. "Perhaps I can help you. I apologize if it seemed I was teasing you. You are no game to me I can help you see."

His eyes fell to my neck. I felt his cool finger as it trailed down my jugular and I shivered. _Dear God!_ He was making me break out in a sweat. He shifted leaning closer to me, one hand sliding down to the small of my back and pressing me into him. I felt his breath caress my ear.

"I need to bite you."

I didn't have time to answer before I felt his sharp fangs sink into my neck. I moaned gripping him. Why is it this had to feel so good? It was like a direct link to his emotions. It connected us in a way nothing else did. His hard body against mine took me to a place of pure sensation. I felt his hand stray down to my thigh and I tried to be still, I did but it felt so good and suddenly he was hiking it around his hip. My head fell back and I cried his name helplessly.

"I don't know how much more I can take," I gasped. I was starting to feel weak and my breathing was getting labored. I was beginning to get concerned because he wasn't letting go. I placed my hand on his chest feeling panic rise in my chest and tried to push him away. He released my leg and gripped my hands holding me in place.

"Godric," I cried. "Please."

My heart was thundering in my ears. He released me holding my face in his hands. His eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Look into my eyes and let yourself go." he said calmly. His voice was both powerful and alluring. I couldn't help but do as he asked. I felt like a drunk anyway. It was as if I was suddenly swept away in the blue of his eyes, I could not only see things but feel things with such intensity. I gripped his shirt unable to look away from his eyes. It was suddenly all so clear to me. He was right I had been hiding inside myself, hiding to protect myself because I was afraid. I was afraid to fail, to not be the savior they all thought me to be. I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

I felt the tears falling from my eyes but I could move. It was as if I was in some sort of trance lost in him. I felt his hand reach up and brush my cheek.

"You've been protecting yourself. You're afraid to fail, but Ema you won't you don't see the power within. I do, "His voice faded softly. "So much power inside one small soul, I want to awaken you and show you so many things. I desire you like nothing I have ever wanted. My heart aches to hold you near. You asked me do I believe you are special, what they all think you are. My answer is yes, I know you are. I see it very clearly and you do too."

My eyes fell closed and I inhaled deeply. I knew he was right and I knew as scary as it was I wanted the same things he did. I needed to protect my friends and family and I couldn't do it like I was. If I was special and I had something to offer then I should take it. It could come in handy. I didn't want the people who spent their lives protecting me hurt.

"Such a temptation," he whispered against my lips before kissing me gently. My need for him was growing stronger with each moment and I arched against him wrapping my arms around his neck. I was weak and his strong arms were holding me up. I felt his lips as they trailed softly down my jaw.

"You will change the future Ema. It may not be what you wanted, but you were born to do so. It is your destiny." He leaned back looking into my eyes.

"Your body is the key little one. Do not be afraid of it. I promise I will protect you, cherish you." His voice caught as he looked down and ran his fingers down my sides.

"There are things I cannot tell you yet. You're not ready. You will be."

I felt like my body was spiraling out of control and clung to his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around me. Holding me close he bit his wrist and pressed it against my lips.

"Drink." he ordered me. I didn't argue. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. I needed some kind of substance. It didn't take much his blood was so powerful. I released his arm just as he turned his head towards the door. I attempted to move and stumbled. He turned back to me with a concerned look holding me close.

"Eric," he acknowledged without turning. I looked around his arm and saw Eric standing behind him in the hallway. He seemed taller than I remember. Maybe I was just a little too tired.

"I'm ok." I assured him.

He nodded and turned to Eric.

"It is good to see you." Godric smiled at him. I could see he favored Eric. I also knew Eric held Godric in high regards. It was clear in his eyes.

"We should talk." Eric said eyeing me.

Godric glanced at me and then back at Eric. I knew he meant without me present. Godric leaned over to me and kissed my head. He turned silently and headed to his study. Eric followed but as he passed me he stopped. I looked up to see why and he smirked reaching up and wiping my mouth.

"Got a little blood right there." He smarted off then winked at me. I felt my mouth fall open but before I could respond Godric cleared his throat. Eric continued to smile as he disappeared.

He is a handful isn't he?

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit. My phone rang and I answered it happy to hear from my father. It had been too long.

"Father?"

"Emayn, sweetheart, you are safe and well?" He asked concerned. I thought it was an odd question.

"Yes, why?"

"I just worry about you. I'm used to being your father you know." He sounded so sad. I missed him and mom. They may not have been my real parents but they were real enough to me. I smiled.

"I miss you, you and mother."

I don't think I called them that enough. Can you call someone that enough? He laughed and then was quiet for a moment. I knew something was wrong.

"Father what's wrong?"

"Emayn nothing is wrong."

I knew he was lying to me. I could feel it in my bones. I feel coldness moving in them like ice creeping into my veins inch by inch.

"Father, tell me what's wrong. Something doesn't feel right." I was starting to panic. I heard noise behind me but I didn't turn to see what it was.

"I just wanted to call and let you know your mother and I love you very much. We always have."

"I know. I've always know that." I looked up when I saw Godric in front of me. I could see the worried look on his face.

"Honey, can I talk to Godric?"

I shivered.

"Yes."

I handed Godric the phone and began backing up. I knew this would be the last time I talked to my father. The sound of his voice, the words he said, the look on Godric's face. It was all too clear and yet not clear at all. I ran into something hard and felt cool hands grip my biceps. Eric.

"Relax little Anyron. You're safe here."

My eyes were still on Godric even as Eric held me in place across the room. I watched his lips moving but I wasn't processing what he was saying. It took me a moment when he hung up the phone to realize he was before me.

"My little angel." he whispered stroking my cheek. I didn't realize tears were flowing down my cheeks. He sighed heavily and nodded to Eric who released me into his arms.

"Call the others. I need them here as soon as possible." Godric ordered as he lifted me effortlessly.

"Godric she needs to be turned."

"She's not ready." He replied heading towards his room.

"You cannot keep her safe this way!" Eric disagreed.

Godric stopped and turned. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"I will not do this in front of her. We will talk later."

"She need's the power..,"

"I said no!" Godric interrupted him and turned carrying me to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and covered me sitting beside me.

"I'm so sorry little one." He leaned down kissing me softly. He didn't need to say more. I already knew. Our communication was getting better every minute.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, do what you need to. I'll be fine." I turned curling up in a ball. I felt his fingers running down my spine and closed my eyes tightly fighting the tears.

"You won't be able to rest. I'm sorry not after you fed from me."

He brushed my hair back hearing me mumble my nasty comment I'm sure. I just wanted to close my eyes and never wake up. Well, at least not until it stopped hurting so much. He pulled me onto my back and leaned over me.

"You forget I feel what you do."

He had a point I did forget. I also didn't exactly care right now. I didn't care until he pulled my head to the side sank his teeth in my throat. I wasn't expecting that one. Did I upset him or something? He wasn't taking it slow and sensual like he usually he did. He was taking it fast and I was soon seeing spots. It wasn't like he hadn't taken a ton from me just a short time ago. It didn't take much. He released my neck and looked down at me stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry, you wished to sleep and this was the only way. You'll rest through the night peacefully now."

He stroked my cheek for only moments until my heavy lids closed and sleep overtook me.

Sliding from the bed Godric kissed my head and walked from the bedroom. Eric met him in the living room.

"She is asleep?"

"Yes. I thought it was best." Godric answered sitting in his usual chair in the front of the room. Eric sat beside him.

"Godric, her parents are dead. She knows. How long do you think it's going to be before this trickles down and they figure out she is here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. She has to be ready. She needs her power if she isn't ready then she has no chance. Peace can never be brought. This prophecy will never be if she is dead, if it is true at all. "

Godric was getting frustrated.

"Eric what would you have me do? Rape her?"

"Would it be rape? She seems willing." Eric smirked at him. Godric shook his head.

"I've waited a lifetime for something to feel like this. She is not ready. I am not going to force her to mate with me. You don't understand. You couldn't it's all so easy for you, because to you it means nothing. I love her to me it means everything. I will _not_ push her. She's not a vampire, the bond we have is different. She has made me different. I am better for being with her."

"Whatever you are or are not, I respect you as my maker. I will protect her as your mate. I don't want to see you get hurt protecting her. We don't know what's coming." Eric stated concerned.

"I know my child, I know. Your loyalty has never been an issue. She will be in power when the time is right. It will be safe for all involved. There is more involved than you know."

"More involved?"

"You would not believe if I told you what I have seen in her soul." Godric smiled at Eric and patted his shoulder. She is beautiful. She has a pure soul Eric. Do you know how rare that is?"

"If you are asking do I believe anyone is innocent anymore, then no."

"Indeed. You and I have lived a long time haven't we? We have seen a great many things. The world now is not as it once was. It is full of corruption and cruelty. She was kept away from that, isolated. She isn't tainted by the darkness we are used to. She still holds faith, perhaps that is why I connect to her in the way I do. She helps me to feel hope."

"You have always held hope for mankind that I cannot," Eric said shaking his head. "They have proved me right every time."

Godric closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

"Give them a chance."

"You say that every time and you get hurt in the end."

Godric swallowed softly and turned to look away.

"I will hold some hope for you then Eric. Perhaps it will be enough for both of us. I refuse to think there is no hope left for mankind. Perhaps they just need to be shown a new way."

Eric shook his head, "You can't show humans anything new. They simply corrupt it or look for a way to profit from it. It's why everything they have gets destroyed. War and greed is the only thing they understand."

"Are we so different? I am ashamed that so many of our kind have not evolved. At least humans have changed and developed their species. They don't all want to kill and destroy. Our kind does. I don't wish to continue this discussion I know we won't get anywhere tonight. It's just something for you to think about," Godric patted his arm and smiled slightly. "Rest my child we will speak more soon. You will stay?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving you until I'm certain it is safe."

Godric smiled and nodded heading toward the bedroom.

It was odd how I was asleep, but I could still feel him enter the room. I knew exactly when he got into bed beside me. I felt him pull me close and rest his face in the crook of my neck. It was nice and calming. I slowly drifted back into a restful sleep. I didn't dream and it didn't matter. It was nice to relax for an entire night with nothing to worry about. I had a feeling I wouldn't get this much rest again for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

I was numb for years it seemed even though, it was only days. There was a steady flow of vampires around the house, but I hardly took notice. I didn't care. My family was dead. I had lost everything that was dear to me. Not exactly everything I had Godric, but my heart was aching and I wasn't letting him close right now. He was respectful of my wishes and extremely sweet given the circumstances. I had pushed him far away from my heart. I know it hurt him. It was evident in is beautiful blue eyes, yet I couldn't find it in my heart to remedy, not yet.

I was standing outside looking at the stars when I felt a familiar presence and turned.

"Eric," I cast him a glance and returned to my star gazing.

"I know you are upset, but I do not wish to see Godric hurting," he said softly.

I looked down and felt the weight of his words.

"I do not wish to hurt him," I looked up at his blue eyes. "Eric, I can't make the pain go away. It's not easy for me. I can't just pretend it didn't happen. I'm not like you. They were my parent's for hundred's of years. I'm sorry if you are worried about Godric. I can't just sweep this under the rug and go skip through the fields happily."

I didn't mean to sound so bitter but that's exactly what I had become. I could tell by the look on his face he was surprised at my answer. He hadn't expected me to lash out at him. Eric moved closer and reached down caressing my jaw. I won't deny I got a nervous and bit my lip uncertain. Eric is known to be a unstable. His large hand was covering most of my cheek, and his thumb forced my jaw up.

"You're very brave Emayn to speak to me and trust I won't hurt you. You put a lot or faith in my devotion to Godric."

I shivered as he stared into my eyes.

"You know me well it seems. I don't know if I like that."

"I don't know you at all. I know only that you love Godric," I could only whisper.

"Love is a strong word."

"It's the truth," I disagreed.

"Is it?"

I pushed his hand away and took a step back from him. He smirked amused.

"Are you uncomfortable in my presence?" he asked crossing is arms and leaning on the nearby column. I knew he was tall, but I don't think I realized how tall until then.

"Not really. Although, you want me to be or is intimidated a better word?" It was my turn to smirk at him.

"You do have an overworked imagination. I'm not here to intimidate you. I save that for the humans. I simply wanted you to ponder the fact that maybe Godric could help you. I thought the whole idea of this _relationship_ thing was to rely on each other, or so I've been told. It doesn't seem you've been doing too much relying."

He was right, I hadn't.

"I," I paused knowing he was right. "You're right."

"I usually am."

"Don't get cocky," I quipped.

"I wasn't. I was simply stating a fact," he answered with grin. He really is handsome. It's too bad he has to be such a pain in the butt. What was Godric thinking when he turned him? It must have been for amusement. I exhaled deeply and looked away.

"What was he like," I questioned. Eric knew what I was asking.

"Ema there are some things that are best left alone."

"Was he like you?"

"We've both evolved with time." He answered.

"Was he really as bad as his book reads? He opened himself up to me I suppose letting me see all of him. It showed him as being really bad. I just wondered was he really that bad," I asked turning to see his face.

"Yes, he was."

"He has changed so much." I nodded looking down.

"Yes," Eric agreed.

"I love him," I said to myself really. "Even if he was…Eric, even if he was like that now, I would," I paused. "I would love him."

"I know."

It was scary to think of the things he had done. I had read how cruel he was, how savage. I knew deep down that no matter what form Godric took, my heart would always belong to him.

I felt something gentle like a butterfly's wing on my head and it surprised me. Was that Eric's lips? I realized he was hovering above me.

"Rest easy Ema, he would love you also. It is unavoidable," he said as he turned and walked back inside. I actually was beginning to think Eric and I might be friends. It was a long-shot, but you never could tell. We had one thing in common, Godric. I felt bad about how I had treated Godric. It wasn't on purpose and I'm sure he knew that, not that it made me feel any better. Walking inside I checked my appearance. I wanted to look nice for him. It would make me feel a little better when I apologized. I slipped on a form fitting white dress and fixed my hair a little. Determined to make things right, I slipped out the bedroom door and made my way into the living room. Godric was sitting on the arm on a chair speaking to Eric and three other vampires, his back to me. His presence was still so powerful to me even from across the room. Eric's eyes met mine. I didn't miss the small smile that crossed his lips as he appraised me.

Slowly, I made my way over to them. I was unusually nervous, but it had been some time since I had really spoken to my love. I was ashamed to admit that even to myself. As I approached I reached out resting my hand on Godric's strong shoulder.

"Hello, gentlemen," I said pleasantly to all the vampires who stood in front of him. "Could I steal your sheriff for a few minutes?"

Godric turned to me, the weight of his stare was heavy, yet I didn't look back.

The other vampires walked away as I turned to finally face him. I felt his hand slide around my waist. His eyes were questioning.

"You have been so patient with me," I whispered caressing his cheek. He remained silent. I inhaled softly just taking in his beauty. There were so many things I wanted to say and yet none seemed to suffice.

"I love you so very much, Godric," I managed as a tear make its way down my cheek. He tenderly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I don't know where I belong," I whimpered uncertain. I fought the urge to break down in his arms. His thumb now ran across my quivering bottom lip.

"With me," he answered.

I could feel the electricity between us. My body was leaning towards his automatically. He stood from the chair and took my hands.

"Come."

I followed him without question. He took me to the study and shut the door. I wondered why he didn't take us somewhere more private, until he turned to me.

"If I take you to our room, I won't be able to restrain myself," he said honestly.

I admired that about him.

He looked at me longingly and cupped my face in his hands.

"Dear God, you are so beautiful. I can't deny how much I want you, Emayn."

I don't think I've ever heard Godric speak so frankly. He was usually so controlled. I couldn't find my voice and fortunately I didn't have to. His lips were suddenly on mine. Passionately coaxing mine to open and accept what he was offering. I did so willingly, feeling his teeth lengthen as he moaned deeply. His hands slid from my face to my neck, caressing my flesh softly before trailing down to my hips. I gasped into his mouth when I felt his hands pull my hips hard against his. The pain I felt, the need seemed to come to a head. I wanted him and it was evident he wanted me. He was so inviting, so loving, I could feel his love vibrating into every core of my being. It wasn't simple anymore it was laced with passion, need, and desire. So many things intertwined into one. I could barely breathe.

I released his lips only for air I so desperately needed. His lips moved to my jaw.

"I can't," I gasped gripping his shirt. "Godric, please don't stop," I begged. I didn't know what I was begging for exactly but whatever_ it_ was. I knew he was the only one to give it to me. My breathing was erratic and I felt myself pull his shirt up as he kissed my neck. Godric paused and leaned back to search my face.

"Ema, wait. Look at me, let me see those beautiful violet eyes," he whispered as he grabbed my wrists.

"No, no you can't be serious!" I cried flustered. He was not going to get me all worked up and just stop. _Seriously?_ He was just as bothered as I was. I had hard proof, literally. Well at least he did. I tried to push him away but he stopped me.

"Ema, please calm down and listen to me," he insisted.

"Why? So you can tell me I'm an idiot?" I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. He smiled softly lifting my chin.

"You are not an idiot. I want this as much as you do. This is neither the time nor place, not like this. I do want you more than I can ever say. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away," he kissed my forehead. "I am truly sorry little one. Please forgive me I did not mean to hurt you in any way. I didn't go to our room for a reason, I knew we would be tempted for one and you are hurting. I won't take you when you are hurt. It isn't right."

I huffed crossing my arms like a scolded child. He was right but it didn't make me feel better.

"I'm just hormonally challenged that's all."

He chuckled and lifted my chin, "Well if that's all, I guess when we do make love," he leaned close to my ear and nipped the lobe. "I'll have to make it up to you over and over again."

I shivered and clenched my fists. This vampire would be the death of me. He kissed my temple and hugged me tightly.

"My precious angel. I want you to be happy. I know it's been hard on you, perhaps you should get back to a normal routine."

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

"You enjoyed the bookstore. Go back if you wish. You've been cooped up too much get some sunlight on your face," He teased tapping my nose.

"I'm not much on sunlight," I replied burying my head into the crook of his neck. He laughed holding me close.

"You are being difficult, do normal things you know what I meant. Don't make me force you," he warned me, his voice still playful.

"Do I get a spanking if I'm bad?"

"Emayn," he scolded me now. I giggled and looked up at him. It's funny. I never realized how much he made the pain go away. It was a dull throb when I was with him. I hadn't laughed since I found out about my parents and it felt good. My smiled slowly faded as we gazed at one another. He licked his lips and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my breathing hitch as his head tilted, talk about your world spinning on its axis.

"Beautiful," he whispered against my lips before capturing them. I moaned sliding my fingers into his short, silky hair. There was no rush this time, no need to be anything more than tender. It was soft, sweet and erotic. His lips gently brushing mine as if they would bruise if he was too rough, it was almost more intense than before the emotions they created inside me. I fought that feeling, the feeling of slipping away into a place of need, pleasure that we couldn't have. His hand stroked my head lovingly then trailed down my side, leaving fire in its wake. I couldn't help but release a cry of pleasure, when he unintentionally caressed a sensitive place closer to my upper chest than he intended. We both knew it was an accident, but that didn't mean we both didn't feel the desire it caused.

Godric paused suddenly. He did even not breathe his lips immobile on my neck. I could hear my harsh breathing in the still of the quiet room. I knew we were balancing on the edge of a knife and this could very well push us over. I let my hands fall from his neck and brace themselves on his strong biceps. He was tense coiled to spring like a lion. I was uncertain if speaking would help at this point or make it worse.

"Godric?" I whispered.

"No," he said shaking his head in my neck. I inhaled softly and remained quiet for a few moments.

"Tell me how I can help," I asked him. I mean besides the obvious. I could feel him tremble under my fingers and it made me feel terrible. I released his arm with my left hand, reached up, and pulled my spaghetti strap down to reveal my shoulder to him. He leaned back and looked up meeting my eyes.

"This isn't," he started but I pressed my finger to his lips.

"It may not be but I want you to, is that so bad?"

Godric sighed, and ran his finger lightly over the pulse in my neck.

"I want you to make love to you and I know we must wait, this won't help," he whispered meeting my eyes again. I smiled a knowing smile.

"It brings me closer to you," I traced his lower lip with my index finger. Godric was so absolutely delicious. He knew he would do it, he couldn't resist the temptation. I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned forward. His strong hands pulled me against his chiseled perfect body. He was like a drug and I was addicted. Gentle fingers brushed my hair behind my shoulders.

"So perfect," he whispered kissing me below my earlobe, such a luscious spot. His words could melt me into a puddle at his feet. I leaned on the wall for support. I knew I would need it.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good," he ran his nose along my shoulder blade. "Like a perfect blend of honey and sunshine just for me," His tongue was touching my skin now, cool against warmth. I gasped, reached for him then thought better of it and rested my hands back on the wall. I felt the smile on his face even against my skin.

"Are you trying to be naughty?"

_Oh God! He has no idea._

"I wanted to touch you. I know it's better if I don't," I replied as my hands balled into fists. He forced me to open them and intertwined my fingers with his. "I want to touch you too, so very intimately," he said each word against my ear with longing. I inhaled sharply. Was Godric trying to get himself raped? He was on the fast track to going where even Eric couldn't help him. My hormones could only take so much.

"Emayn?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I shuttered.

"Hold on tight," he gently kissed my neck then sank his teeth in. I would have arched but his hands and body were holding me firm. God, I missed that. I closed my eyes as the euphoria set in. He held me close as wonderful sensations began to overwhelm me.

I found myself spending the next few weeks getting into a more normal routine. Mostly because Godric wanted me to at first then, because I found I enjoyed the company. I practically lived at the bookstore with Manny when Godric was sleeping. I was sitting on a barstool reading when Manny sat a cappuccino next to me.

"New flavor, I call it _butterscotch mocha_," he said with a wink. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Oh, come on at least try it butterscotch is delish."

I took a sip and nodded, "Not bad. I prefer caramel but this isn't bad. Hey, where is the," I leaned over the counter searching and grabbed the tasty treat smiling. "Got it."

He shook his head.

"Sister you better be careful with those cinnamon buns. Do you know how many calories are in those?"

"I took a bite and shrugged," I don't know. You say that like it's a bad thing."

Manny wagged his finger at me.

"Now, I know you think your miss _it_ because you've got Godric. Keep in mind, all the little girls who think they've got _it_ going on want him. You have to keep in shape for the competition girl. You can't be getting all, baby got back. You have to keep the home fires burning."

I laughed. Manny killed me seriously he did. He was so funny you had to love the guy.

"Are you coming to my house tonight?" I asked him as I continued to eat. He nodded.

"Yeah, where else would I be? I gotta support you; keep your clothes on and what not. I do have an image to uphold you understand and there will be plenty of eye candy."

"You mean Eric?" I teased him.

"Exactly, like I said plenty of eye candy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I smirked," Yeah, just don't get too close. That vamp bites."

"Like I haven't heard that one," He laughed the cleared his throat, "Speaking of tall, dark and insanely gorgeous." I followed his eyes behind me and saw Eric walking inside. His eyes were on Manny. I knew he had heard him and I stifled a giggle. I turned, grabbed a napkin, and wiped my hands.

"Hey Eric," I said with a smile.

"Emayn," he replied resting his hand on my chair.

"Have you met Manny before?" I questioned amused at Manny's shaking his head and cutting his hands across his throat until Eric looked at him. Manny dropped his hands looking innocent.

"I've seen him, but I don't believe we're met formally."

"Well, how about that. Manny this is Eric he's one of Godric's closest friends," I slipped from my stool seeing the smirk on Eric's face. I knew I better intervene before he got any ideas.

"He won't hurt you, because you are one of my closest friends," I replied and watched the smirk fall as Eric looked down at me. I knew he didn't like that, but I didn't really care. I knew exactly what he was thinking, dinner.

"See you shortly, Manny," I called over my shoulder as I walked to the door. "Coming, Eric?"

He used his vampire speed to rush to the door. I suppose he thought it would scare me, it didn't. I smiled at Manny and walked out. We hadn't even gotten in the car good before Eric brought it up.

"I suppose you thought that was funny?"

"It was, you didn't" I teased.

He leaned down over me, "Though, I may not hurt you. It has no bearing on whom else I may hurt. Do not presume to order me around like a puppy dog. I am not your toy."

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back. I didn't like the invasion of my personal space.

"You will not threaten my friends. He has a right to be around me without being worried one of you is going to attack him. It is my concern he is safe and I will make sure that happens am I clear, Eric?" I was angry; fortunately it was only a short drive home. I pushed past him as I climbed out. He followed close behind me and I knew he wasn't finished. A room full of vampires turned abruptly as we walked inside. He was in the middle of yelling at me and I'm sure they didn't see that often in Godric's house.

"Do you really think you have that kind power? Are you really that naive? You live in a house full of vampires, Ema and I don't mean just me. I mean in general. Anyone you are close to is at risk. How do you propose to keep them safe your highness? Shall we build gates for you and your human companions? Wait, vampires can fly can't they," Eric shouted angry.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He was pointing out the obvious facts just to tear me down. Eric wanted to prove to me how weak I was. He wanted to force my hand.

"You don't think I know this!" I screamed back.

"Enough!" Godric said loudly as he stepped between us. His voice was shaking, he was angry. Eric pushed the envelope when he ripped into me and he knew it. Godric had told him not to push me, he knew better.

The room was deathly silent. I felt Godric's protective stance in front of me relax.

"Go and cool off, Eric."

He was calmer now. I could hear it in his voice. Godric turned, lifted my chin, and gently wrapped his arms around me. I felt his sigh.

"I'm sorry, angel," he whispered into my hair.

I tried not to cry. Heaven's knows, I didn't want to be the emotional female that cries at the drop of a hat. Yet, here I was. He lifted me carrying me to the bedroom.

"Why don't you lie down for a while," he said as he lay down beside me.

"He's right you know," I wiped my tear stained face.

"Emayn, don't do this to yourself."

"Why not? Eric's right. I'm not strong enough to protect anyone. What can I offer? I live in a nest of vampires. I can't even protect my friends. I can't expect you to do it," I turned away from him.

"Yes you can, Ema. Eric is trying to force something that will happen in its own time," he disagreed.

Godric slowly ran his fingers down my side.

"You feel the fire in you. It had been lit, you will know when to let go."

"Will you know?" I questioned him curious. He smiled kissing my shoulder blade.

"Your body calls to me Ema, It's like a beacon it sends me signals and right now it's not time. Don't worry my body will answer yours," he whispered stroking my hair soothingly. I pulled his hand around and held it in mine. I wondered how he would know when I was ready. My species normally mated on the first night, we had already waited long beyond what was normal. We had fought our body's instinct for the sake of my virtue. Godric wanted me to feel comfortable. He felt I would feel vulnerable if we moved too quickly. There was time enough to move ahead when I was ready. I knew I would come into my powers and that was also an issue. He didn't want to overwhelm me. I felt like I was ready, I didn't understand, my body wanted him so what he was waiting on. Was there something I was missing?

My mind thought of many things before I finally drifted off to sleep. I was awakened when I heard things being moved around in my room. I sat up and saw Manny moving stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, you're never going to get any action without setting a mood, girl. I am helping you out."

"Not going to get any action from him anytime soon anyway," I grumbled.

He jumped on the bed beside me almost causing me to fly off. He must have realized it and grabbed my waist to brace me.

"What do you mean? You're all," he gestured up and down. "What's he waiting for?"

"He say's I'm not ready. I don't know Manny. I wasn't before and now time has passed and I am, but he keeps saying I'm not. It's weird," I curled around a pillow.

"Well, seduce him it's the easiest trick in the book," he smirked.

"Ummm, yeah we're talking about Godric. You're also talking about me. I have no experience." I reminded him.

He smiled.

"Yes, I know. Godric has a very weak spot for you. You have a very good friend named Manny, me, who can help you out. Thus, he is in _so_ much trouble. He just doesn't know it yet," he said as he waved his hands around then tapped his lip.

"Where to start? Okay, let's see the lingerie you _have_ to have something."

I frowned leading him to my drawers and letting him pick through. Isabel had taken me shopping so I guessed it was adequate. He smiled tossing things out.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. We are in luck. I am so proud of you," He pinched my cheeks and headed to my closet. I shrugged and followed him. Whatever he had planned I hoped it worked. Godric certainly wasn't weak and it would take more than clothes to break his resolve. He gasped as he went through. I guess he liked them, I knew little about them except they were expensive. He seemed to be in love.

"Oh my lord, Isabel has stolen my heart. I've died and gone to clothes heaven," he said as he continued to look. I giggled at him. I will continue to say it. I loved Manny.

"This one," he said as he pulled out a blood red dress. It was strapless, formfitting, and extremely short. I had never touched it for many reasons, all of the above. He pulled my hand and grabbed some red pumps I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Manny, that's um…,"

"It's red and vampires love red. Godric is no exception honey, trust me," He tossed it on the bed. "It also has the essentials. It shows the neck, vampires like to see neck so we'll put your hair up. It also shows your legs."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned and frowned as I picked up the pumps.

"Oh darling, femoral artery? Surely you've heard of it. Needless to say vampires like it. You have pale skin, so you'll look absolutely fabulous in this. With that dark hair darling, well have Godric hyperventilating," he smirked and lifted my hair biting his lip. "Oh yes, I can work with this."

"Manny are you sure this will work?"

"I've been around the block honey. I need you to do something else though, sweat. Your own personal aroma is the most attractive scent. You need to sweat."

"Gross, I'll stink!" I disagreed.

"No, no jog a little just a small sweat. Just get your heart rate up. You can wash under your arms and well you know… and you can put on deodorant. I'm not that evil. You just need the scent on the rest of your body. Would you trust me?" he huffed and pushed me to the middle of the room as he headed to the bathroom.

"Get to jogging girl. I'm going to look through your make-up. You don't need much, You're naturally striking."

"I," I sighed and started jogging in place. "I have make-up. I don't know much about it. Isabel bought it. I'm not very good with it."

"Good thing I am," he replied back.

_Fantastic._

"Manny, he's going to know," I said trying to control my breathing.

"It won't matter once he see's you it will be too late. He won't be able to resist," he walked out and smiled.

"Come on and clean up a little and let's get started. I want to see his reaction and I have some pointers."

I washed off and Manny applied some light make-up. My hair was pinned up loosely, cascading down in various places in soft waves. It was beautiful. Manny should be a personal stylist. I slid into my dress and high heels then glanced in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself.

"Manny, you did such a good job," I said with a smile. He really did do an amazing job.

"It's easy to do when you have perfection to work with," he teased.

"Manny," I hugged him. "Thank you. You are so nice to me." I tried not to cry.

"Stop it," he grabbed some toilet paper. "Don't you ruin my make-up job! You'll make me cry too." We both laughed and I stroked his jaw.

"Manny, in case I'm distracted. I know you think Eric's handsome and all, but I mean it when I say be careful. He will bite you and I don't want to see you hurt, promise me."

"I know he will. I'll be careful, scout's honor." He crossed his fingers over his heart.

"Avoid the one in the cowboy hat too, his name is Stan," I pointed out.

He laughed, "He was the one who opened the door. I kind of liked the hat, but if you say so I will."

"I don't trust him, Manny."

"That's good enough for me. I'll avoid him," He took my hands in his. "Okay princess. You want to play it cool and shy. Never, ever go for the gold understand? You act coy and have him come to you and trust me he will. You watch him from across the room, casual long glances. Sit and caress your leg, twirl some of your hair on your finger, rub your neck it draws his attention there. Hug him close several times so he smells you. Just remember it all has to seem like its natural, not like you planned it."

I nodded.

He kissed my head.

"Okay, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied back.

_Here goes nothing. _


	7. Chapter 7

The long awaited chapter...................

I took a slow deep breath to calm myself as we stood in the hallway. We were ready to walk in the living room, where Godric was. I knew Manny could already see him. He took one last glance at me and nodded in reassurance before he walked in. I swallowed hard as a few vampires turned to watch me. I didn't miss their eyes as they looked me over, however, they were not my primary concern and I quickly found Godric. He stood at the window looking out. I didn't have to speak he felt my presence and immediately turned. His bright eyes met mine then lowered taking in my body. I found myself holding my breath.

I almost forgot Manny was walking beside me. I was so nervous. I just hope I didn't blow the whole thing. It would be my luck I would make a fool out of myself. I turned to Manny again; He winked at me and turned away. I remembered to breathe as I turned back towards Godric only to be met by his chest. His perfect figure stood right in front of me, he had crossed the room apparently to meet me. I hesitated a moment then met his eyes.

"Godric."

I hope he didn't hear the quiver in my voice. He was simply breathtaking in a light blue shirt and white pants. He smiled widely caressing my cheek.

"You look lovely Ema, absolutely beautiful."

He had such a way with words.

"Thank you," I leaned closer drawn to his lips. His fingers slipped around my neck and pulled me against him. My lips parted as I gasped. He usually greeted me with a kiss, but this was more of a public display than usual. It was usually a chaste kiss. I moaned and rested my hands on his chest. I couldn't help responding to his cool, soft lips. He released me and smiled resting his forehead against mine.

"I," he paused and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," I finished for him as I slipped my hands around his waist. He buried his face in my neck and groaned.

"You smell incredible," his voice was strained.

I smiled to myself and pulled back remembering Manny's words of wisdom.

"We better break it up Sheriff. You will be the talk of the town," I teased. I felt his chest rumble against me.

_Did he just purr?_

I smirked and pulled away as I tried to move sensuously. I headed towards Manny, apparently I succeeded. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh honey well played, touché," he said and offered me a glass of wine.

"Is this good? What is it?"

He chuckled, "Wine, surely you've heard of it."

"Oh, yes. I've never really drank it. It's not that I'm opposed, I just,"

He interrupted me, "Liquid courage. Drink."

I shrugged and took a sip. I wasn't bad kind of fruity really.

"Mmmm, someone is watching you at eleven o'clock," he said as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Is that code or something?" I questioned not fully understanding.

He exhaled and rolled his eyes, "Just twirl your hair and look over your shoulder."

I did what he suggested and noticed Godric. He was staring at me with an intense look on his face, his eyes seemed darker. I smiled at him and was rewarded with a soft smiled back. He was so cute.

I turned back to Manny, "So how's Lisa?"

"She's a little slut. I keep telling her mama, if you don't quit giving the milk away nobody is going to want the cow. She doesn't listen. I try," he waved his hand dismissively.

I giggled. "You do try."

"I do, right?" he agreed. "They can't all be good students like you. I suppose that's why you're my favorite; then again you do hang around ungodly beautiful men," he added.

"I do. Just for you too. I know you need the candy," I smiled.

"Oh yes, must have the candy. Speaking of candy, the way that man can wear a muscle shirt. Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm, the gods were too kind. Why must he look so good?" he said as he peered over my shoulder. I didn't need to turn I knew it was Eric.

"He wants to torture you?" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to get another glass of wine.

"Uh oh, mama's gonna get her drink on and I'm _so_ not going to rein you in."

"I'm not going to get drunk, Manny,"

"Says the Vampire queen," he raised his glass to me. I smacked his arm and walked off. I walked through the crowd for a while and watched Godric. He looked so yummy. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam his body. I know he felt it, I would look up and his eyes would meet mine. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew he liked what he saw. I decided to get some air. It was probably best for now it would give me time to gather myself.

"How's the routine working for you?"

I turned around after I heard his voice to see Eric. He was leaning on the wall by the back door. Why couldn't I get any peace even outside?

"What routine exactly?" I asked playing dumb.

He moved closer and leaned beside my ear.

"Seduction, it is the goal right? You look very nice by the way. Godric is quite taken."

"And you would know this how?" I asked watching his face.

"I'm his child. I know much about him and one thing I do know, he is very intrigued," he said with a smirk.

"I guess that's good," I tried to sound calm.

Eric laughed and walked past me to a nearby cement bench and sat down.

"Yes, well if your goal is to seduce him then it's good. He's very strong willed you'll still have to work at it. I think you can do it if you try hard enough," he chuckled. "Break his resolve so to speak.

"He has to want it broken, no?"

His eyes flitted up to mine. "I don't think that's ever been an issue with you now has it?"

I sat beside him and folded my hands in my lap.

"Eric, should I be nervous? I've never done anything like this. I don't know what I'm doing. I feel like the biggest fool," I said honestly.

I was surprised when he brushed a stray hair back from my shoulder.

"Ema, he is in love with you. I think it is natural to feel nervous, but I also think you are doing fine. Just a suggestion though from personal experience, I'm not sure how your change will proceed, if you will have vampire tendencies or remain as you are," he met my eyes. "How you go into your new life is how you will remain. What I mean is. If you are a virgin then your body will repair its self every time you...well, you get the picture. It's not a good thing, understand?"

I understood what he meant perfectly. I would be in eternal pain, great! I just have all the luck it seems. I would just have to make sure I was Anyron until we desired to change things. That shouldn't be so difficult, right? I was going to say something but I turned and he had disappeared.

_Fantastic._

"The moonlight's beautiful."

I shivered when I realized Godric was behind me. He was so quiet I had not heard him come out.

"Yes."

I felt his fingers dance gently on the bare skin of my back. It felt so good. I allowed my eyes to drift closed and moaned. They slowly moved under my hair and to my neck massaging gently. It was then I realized I could feel his hard body against my back. I decided to be brave. After all it was what this night was about. I reached back wrapping my arms around his legs and holding his calves. I allowed my head to rest on his stomach. Godric's hands on my neck stilled.

"You've had a good night?" I questioned as if I had done nothing.

"Yes," he answered after a moment. His hands began to move again after repositioning themselves to accommodate me. I tilted my head back to see his face.

"You've been very busy," I said in a whisper, it didn't matter I knew he could hear. His face was calm. I couldn't read his emotions as he looked down at me.

"It has been unavoidable. I am sorry," he leaned down his face close to mine. I could feel my heart rate speed up.

"What are you doing, Emayn?" His pale eyes searched mine. It was an awkward position I admit, but I could work with it. I had to. I knew if I lost an inch tonight I might not get it back.

I released his legs and wrapped my hands around his neck. I could see the confusion in his face. I did something I knew could be potentially dangerous at this moment, he wasn't prepared and I wasn't willing to wait. I just hoped being who he was and not needing blood as much as the younger vampires his reaction would not be one of anger. I bit my lip hard enough to taste the coppery flavor of blood before I pulled his lips to mine.

He gasped and tensed against me. I refused to give him time to think and pressed my lips to his harder, demanding he return the kiss. My tongue caressing his lower lip and suddenly I felt him grip my hair. Godric pulled me hard against his face but I didn't care. It felt too good for me to worry with a little pain. His mouth devoured mine as I moaned holding him recklessly close. His breathing grew rapid and labored then I felt him begin to pull back.

"Please," I begged him.

I knew when he gripped my wrists and pulled them away from his neck this was over. I could feel it. He moved to kneel in front of me, his hands cradled my face.

"Ema, what are you asking of me?" his face looked so achingly pained.

"What? What am I asking of you? Isn't it obvious, Godric. I want to be with you. Is that too much to ask of you?"

His hands fell and he looked down.

"You do not know what you ask for."

When had all of this changed? When had he gotten so reluctant to be with me? I knew he kept saying when I was ready but it was as if he didn't want me to be.

"For your love? I ask for you to love me, Godric. I ask for you to hold me and to make me yours. I think I know what I am asking for," I said tearfully as I stood and pushed past him.

"Emayn," he pleaded as he followed me and grabbed my arm. "Please, don't go."

I felt like a failure. I had dressed up and done everything Manny said would work. Yet, I was still nowhere. Godric had refused me.

"All I want is you!" I cried wiping my face as the tears began to flow. Humiliation washed out every pore of my skin. "I don't…I can't do this right now."

I turned and ran inside. I just wanted to lock myself in our room. Manny stood in the hallway talking to someone when I passed. He saw my face and stopped talking.

"Oh honey," he tried to touch me but I shook my head. "No, no I need to be alone, please."

He nodded solemnly and backed away. I slammed our bedroom door, removed my dress throwing it carelessly on the floor, threw myself under the covers and buried my face in a pillow. I just wanted to cry away the memory. I wanted to forget this ever happened. Maybe then all of the pain I felt would go away. I heard the door but didn't look up, I didn't care who it was. I felt a soothing hand caressing my hair.

"I want you my beautiful, love. My decision has nothing to do with wanting you. I desire you more than anything."

I sniffed and turned over to see his pained expression. Godric stroked my cheek.

"My darling, you are so very precious to me. Don't you know that? The very thought of you makes my heart ache," he leaned over me. "When we make love there is no going back little one. You will be changed forever and you cannot give your gift back. Do you understand? You're so innocent. You see this world so purely and once I take you."

Godric sat up and shook his head as if to mentally remove the images from his mind.

"You see what it really is, the madness and the evil. You no longer have the peace you live now. You are part of a much bigger picture. You will become who you were meant to be. I don't even know how much of you will change physically."

I sat up taking his hand.

"Godric, you can't protect me forever. I love you for trying, but it is who I was meant to be. It's the only way I can protect those I love and help those who are innocent," I replied meeting his eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you. I want there to be no more boundaries between us."

"It frightens me," he whispered. "The thought of losing you."

I knew this was hard for him. Godric was rarely frightened. I lifted his chin and stroked his jaw.

"Then you make me stronger do not leave me weak and vulnerable," I moved to my knees, allowing the sheets to fall, and slid closer. "Make me yours, Godric."

His eyes dropped to take in my clothes, or lack there of. I wore a cute little strapless red lacy bra and panty set Manny had insisted on. I do believe it was the least clothes he had ever seen me in.

"Ema," his voice was hypnotic. His eyes met mine again as his hand touched my cheek. "You are beautiful, so very beautiful."

My heart rate increased again as he leaned close. He smiled as he looked down at my chest.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," I replied back.

His silky hand caressed the exposed skin of my thigh, "Don't be. I'll take this very slow."

"You've got experience. I feel self conscious." I said with a shy smile.

"That depends on your definition of experience. I've never been in love. If that counts then technically little one, I have no experience."

I thought about it and I didn't recall him ever saying the words exactly. Yes, he showed me the actions and he implied he felt it. He must have picked up on my emotions. His hand moved to stroke my neck. I was drawn out of my thoughts and met his eyes.

"Do you wonder?"

"You don't call me child." I noted suddenly.

He smiled as moved to hover above me. I bit my lip leaning back in response. His palm cupped my cheek.

"No, I don't. You are my love."

His finger lightly traced my lips. I felt him shift his weight on me and closed my eyes. It felt good to feel him on me. I knew tonight he would finally make me his. His strong, hard body pressed into places I didn't think he had before, probably because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he did.

"G-Godric," I cried breathily.

"You are my love Emayn. My mate, my life," I felt his lips move close to my ear as he lowered his head. "I love you."

I gripped his back as I arched against him in response to his words. His hands caressed my body tenderly. I was not prepared for the sensations that would overcome me. I knew it would feel good when he finally touched me, but never like this and he hadn't even started yet. I felt like my body would erupt in flames.

"Relax my little dove. I will calm you desire, I promise you will be sated before the sun rises. You will be loved and safe in my arms," he whispered kissing my temple. I trembled; my body felt like something was bursting to get out only, I had no idea what. It frightened me. I felt Godric carefully hold me down.

"It's okay love, don't be afraid you must let go."

I shook my head frantically. He smiled as he released my hands and held my face steady.

"Your body knows we're mating. It recognizes me love it's okay to let go. You have to if I bite you before," he paused. "Love you must."

I remembered what Eric had said. I knew he wouldn't continue until I calmed myself and allowed whatever it was to proceed. I didn't like this feeling at all and the worst part was it wouldn't be over until we had completely consummated our relationship. Why did I get to be the lucky one? I was shaky but calm enough to speak.

"Godric, please it won't stop until. Please."

"Look at me," he demanded. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked into his eyes. I wasn't hurting I just didn't feel in control of my emotions and I didn't like it. He stroked my cheek.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me, I won't let it take you away. I promise."

"I can't control it," I cried.

"Yes, you can. Look at me, love. Look in my eyes and don't look away. I love you and I won't let anything hurt you. I'll be right here with you."

I could stare into his beautiful eyes forever. Godric was so sweet, and so tender. He was true to his word, he made love to me gently, patiently and his eyes never left mine. He spoke sweet calming words to me and bathed me in his touch, until I didn't care about anything, except the wonderful feelings he created and that they never stopped. I never knew a world of such pleasure existed. It now belonged to Godric and I. He waited until the moment of rapture was at its highest and brushed my hair aside to kiss my neck.

"Now we are one." He softly whispered.

I cried out as his fangs pierced my neck. It was not in pain but pleasure. Explosions of ecstasy and bliss rocked me to the core of my inner being. I felt myself changing, evolving into someone else. I was the woman I was meant to be. Godric's lover, I was whole.

I awoke and I felt stronger, happier, blissful and deeply in love. I was in love before, but I don't know if I could really grasp it like I could now. Why was that? I don't know. Godric wasn't in bed. It was eight o'clock. I knew he would be with guests. I grabbed a ponytail holder, put my hair up and grabbed a simple pink spaghetti strapped cotton dress. It stopped mid-thigh and was shorter than I would normally wear, but it was soft and comfortable. I didn't know why I didn't seem to care what people thought tonight. I was happy, elated actually.

My cell-phone was ringing and I tried to answer it. I still didn't have a handle on all these new things Godric had thrust upon me. I finally answered it, only for Manny to tell me he was outside waiting on me. He had been worried sick since last night. I suppose I had scared him. I was glad he was there, he would be so proud. I tossed my phone on the bed and walked barefoot out to the living room. I saw Manny talking to Godric and smiled.

"Hey Manny," I said as I walked over.

He turned with a smile, but it quickly fell as his eyes grew large. It was then I noticed everyone in the room had gone quiet. I stopped and looked around. Sudden applause broke out and I looked over my shoulder to see Eric, a huge grin on his face.

"You finally got laid good for you, not bad."

I could not believe he just announced that. What did he mean by not bad?

"Eric!" Godric scolded him. I felt Godric's soothing hand on my back and immediately relaxed. It was like an instant connection. He kissed my head and pulled me close tilting my chin up.

"How do you feel, love?"

I smiled.

"I'm wonderful."

He laughed as he walked me over to Manny.

"Indeed you were and you are."

I didn't miss the double meaning. Godric was being very naughty. I would have to keep that in mind for later.

"You look radiant," Godric said as he tugged my ponytail.

"Thank you."

I smiled and hugged Manny.

"I'm sorry about last night. I would have called, but…"

He nodded, "Understandable, wow you look...different."

I paused and looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're stunning. I just, I mean wow," he stuttered scratching his head. Godric cleared his throat as I looked around the room. He put his arm around me whispered.

"Come with me."

I didn't look in the mirror before I came out. I just pulled my hair up, maybe I should have. I walked in our room and heard Godric shut the door.

"How did Eric know we slept together?" I asked as I turned to him.

He watched me choosing his words carefully to keep me calm.

"Love, you've changed."

I stepped back but he caught my arm.

"No, no it's not bad. You are beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. I told you things would change and it's nothing major but it is a change. We are a different species and your body adapted. When I awoke I just stared at you. You were so," his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. "My love, I've never seen anything more beautiful. I didn't know you would change so quickly or how it would work since you weren't human. It seems you completed everything at once."

I pulled away as my eyes filled with tears.

"Precious, no you are perfect," he said kissing my forehead. "Look for yourself."

I hesitated for a moment then walked to the mirror. I faltered in shock as I gazed upon my new appearance. My skin was much paler than before. I felt Godric beside me and realized our skin color matched. I bit my lip and held my arm out to look at the tiny blue veins that were now prominent. I pulled the corner of my top down and saw in my reflection that my mark remained intact on my breast. Godric smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

"It's more prominent now as well."

I didn't notice it in the mirror as much but when I looked down he was right, it was. He ran his thumb under my eyes.

"Your eyes are a lighter shade of violet," he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Your hair is thicker and darker black if that is possible. It's like the depths of midnight." He lifted it in his hand and twirled it around his finger.

"Beautiful," he whispered then looked down and met my eyes. "There is something else."

I waited on him to continue. He moved behind me and slowly began to lift my dress. I felt my breathing hitch and gripped the counter. He smiled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You keep that up and we won't rejoin the party, my beauty."

_What a shame._

His hands slid to my bare stomach and I closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't help but focus on the small feather like strokes his thumb was making.

"Look," he instructed me.

I opened my eyes seeing the marked area on my abdomen. It was almost like a tattoo, but it was embedded in the skin. It was beautiful.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's where your strength comes from. It's your mark my love, you alone carry this."

I was still fascinated that our skin color matched. I turned and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"Are you ready?"

I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't understand ready for what?"

Godric smiled as he lifted me onto the bathroom cabinet. I inhaled deeply. I loved the smell of him, like nothing I've ever smelt before. Sweet and spicy…so delicious. I moaned as his fingers continued to brush my bare abdomen. God, he made me feel drugged, dizzy or maybe both.

"Do you feel it little one, the ache inside?" he whispered.

_God I felt something._

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. I needed him closer.

_What am I doing?_

"Godric," I begged.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here and everything is fine. Let me help you take the ache away. I feel what you feel we are connected now." He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. I looked over his gorgeous chest and moaned as I looped my fingers in his belt loops.

He stroked my jaw and I closed my eyes.

"Do you feel it love? The burn, the desire to take what you want?"

_He was killing me!_

I swallowed hard as I looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly running his thumb across my lips.

"So very soft," Godric gently pushed my lips open and slid his fingers inside caressing my canines. "Let me feel them love, so hard and sharp show me."

I gasped at the wonderfully erotic sensation of his fingers inside my mouth as they caressed my gums. I felt strangely warm, my pulse raced. I was panting. I released his belt loop gripping the cabinet as pain and pleasure enveloped me. My teeth erupted through my skin sharp and long where he was caressing.

"That's my girl. Let go," he soothed my hands from the cabinet and pulled them to his chest. I was frightened and uncertain. Godric knew that and he lead me in a nurturing way.

"You won't feed like most, you are my mate. It seems you are only meant for me," he smiled as he ran a finger down my cheek. "Do not be frightened my love. I want this you have no idea how it will feel for me, but you will." he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Drink love. Let your body lead you. You know where to bite."

I tried to push back and fight my instincts but Godric held my arms.

"No, don't fight it. I would do anything for you."

He kissed me fiercely. Godric knew I would refuse so he lifted me, and backed me against the wall. He held me there to force a reaction. I grew irritated and shoved him back forcefully onto the bed, leaping on him in the process.

I pinned him without thought.

_Wow, when did I get aggressive?_

Godric tilted his head, "Take what I offer my love, I'm yours."

I shivered for a moment staring at the vein I wanted to bite so badly. Something about it being his just held special appeal to me. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted him. I leaned down and released his arms. I felt his fingers move to caress my head lovingly.

"That's it. I'm yours always," he coaxed me.

When those words came from his lips, I couldn't help myself. I felt my mouth open and my teeth sink gently in his throat.

_What am I?_

Finally...hahaha. They waited long enough, no??? Now what is she and what will happen next? I guess I'll have to write another chapter and tell you. :) Thank you so much for replying and keeping the faith. I do appreciate it. I love Godric and I really felt like no one was reading so I kind of slacked off. It's good to know people are reading and interested. I'll keep writing as long as you keep replying!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally!_ I'm back with a new chapter! I was busy with family things. Done now so...on with the show. It won't take so long now we are back in business! Also, special thanks to **.just courtney.** my new beta. Hopefully my writing will flow better and have less errors now. :) (She fixes all my boo boos)

So many emotions encompassed me that night: love, passion and a newly found serenity but there was also confusion, fear and worry mixed in. I was uncertain of my actions and my thirst for Godric's blood was insatiable. I avoided the subject with him for several days. I knew we would talk about it eventually, but I wanted to avoid the conversation as long as possible. I hadn't come to terms with what had happened in my mind and I didn't understand it all. Talking about it made it real and it frightened me. I had too many new things going on. I was starting to have visions and dream things. It wasn't like it used to be when I could call my parent's and talk to them. I felt alone even in a room full of people. It was emotionally exhausting.

I had become closer with Manny. He was my rock in the chaos. Manny seemed to understand what was going on, and he didn't expect anything. He let me be me and it felt good. It seemed things progressed naturally when I was with him. It was then strange things started to happen. One night when Manny and I were trying to make dinner, he asked me to pass him the milk. I did, only I never moved in the literal sense. How he got it I have no idea. It was the same way with a roach that was in Manny's store.

He was such a girl. The man was on his chair like an elephant afraid of a mouse screaming for me to kill it. Well, I did. It exploded everywhere and that's when Manny started calling me a MILB. He said it stood for Mother I Like to Blow up things and he gave a few other references I choose not to name. He is _terrible!_

You have to love Manny.

I was so frightened by all of the sudden changes. I felt even more isolated and alone. It wasn't that Godric wasn't there for me, because he was. It was more that I felt he couldn't understand. I was ashamed of my need for him. My desire for his blood was overwhelming. It consumed me. I didn't understand my body or my new powers. It was enough to scare anyone.

Because of this I had allowed the night that should have brought us closer together, to push us apart. It was not my intention, but it was unfortunately what happened. I was not oblivious to the situation, but I hid in books and told myself everything was fine.

And everything wasn't fine.

I was too scared to deal with reality. I really missed Godric. He was giving me the space I needed, but the hurt he held inside tugged at my heart.

I _needed_ him.

I _wanted_ him.

I was brushing my hair when I saw Godric's handsome reflection in the mirror. He was heartbroken; his eyes reflected the pain he could not hide. I bit my lip and turned as I sat the brush down. I could feel the electricity that radiated off of his skin even though he was just a step away. We always connected no matter how far apart.

_God, I want him._

I swallowed hard.

"You look stunning," he said with a small, sad smile. I could tell it was forced. He hadn't been smiling much. I guess I hadn't given him much to smile about. The tension rolling of us was palpable and I inhaled sharply as he stepped closer and placed his palm on my cheek.

_Finally._

His skin was so soft.

"I won't ask you to sit beside me later. I know you aren't comfortable there. I just," he sighed at a loss for words and closed his eyes. He was so beautiful but that wasn't what bothered me so much. It was the fact that his mere nearness was making my mouth water. He rested his forehead against mine and I tensed as I held my breath.

I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into his flesh. Was I a terrible person?

I was so ashamed. He was trying to be sweet and I couldn't even concentrate. Godric moved a little closer and rested his hands on my hips.

"Emayn," his voice was thick as he pleaded. I felt my canines begin to extend and my breathing picked up.

I can't do this. I can't bite him again. He wants to make love and all I want is his rich, luscious blood dripping down my throat.

Delicious.

_Oh God!_

What will he think of me?

I pulled away and dashed out the door. I knew it left him feeling devastated. It certainly left me feeling many things. All of which I wanted to deny.

I selfishly hid myself in the library and found sanctuary in a book. I was such a coward. I didn't come out until I knew the house was full of people.

_Stupid!_

I mentally punished myself for hurting him. He had done nothing wrong. Everything was my fault. I peeked out the door later that night and scanned the room until my eyes settled on Godric. He must have heard me come out because his blue eyes watched me as he spoke. I could see the pain his eyes held. I felt horrible knowing I had put it there. I decided to get some air. I needed to get away from his gaze.

I slipped out the back door and looked up at the twinkling stars. It must be nice to shine so bright and have no worries.

"I've been trying to put a finger on what's off but I can't."

I turned to face Eric. I should have known he would follow me.

_Damn vampire_.

"Perhaps you shouldn't try," I said as I turned back to the stars.

I felt him close behind me.

"Perhaps, but then who would care for my sweet Emayn when I didn't? Unfortunately, you are like a sister to me even if I didn't want you to be." His tone was so irritatingly Eric.

I laughed in spite of myself, turned, and looked up to see his face.

"What do you want Northman?"

"Tisk, Tisk. Aren't we the frisky one," he arched a perfect eyebrow. "I want to know why Godric isn't happy. He's been extremely upset and I am betting that has something to do with you. I thought you were supposed to make him happy and do all of that," he exaggerated with his hands, "You know love type stuff."

Eric Northman talking about love was like a Zebra without its stripes. It just didn't work. Although it was quite an amusing site to behold,especially when I knew how uncomfortable it made him to talk about it.

"I'm dealing with some things at the moment. I don't suppose you would understand," I answered simply because I didn't want to address the issue with him.

"I see," he snapped with a calculated look. I could tell he was up to something. I knew Eric well enough to know. He smirked and grabbed my arm.

"You like to fly?" He tilted his head in question.

"Why do you ask?"

I was almost afraid to answer.

"Well, I guess I'll just take my chances then." He grabbed my arm and we shot up before I could protest. He was too fast and I clung to him for fear of falling. He chuckled as he turned me in his arms.

"Look at the city, little thorn. Enjoy the view for a moment."

Little thorn? I don't like his choice of words. And I don't know that I liked this game anymore. We landed swiftly on the roof close to Manny's book store. He released me and I took a few steps trying to regain my balance.

"You know that stuff they say about vampires being graceful? They lied. I want a refund," I said flustered.

Eric smirked.

"Practice," he replied back then looked down at something. I walked over to see what he was looking at.

I knew perfectly well he had a reason for bringing me here. Eric always does. I had a clear view of Manny's shop and Manny from where we stood.

"It would be a shame if something happened to Manny," Eric threatened.

I frowned, growing angry. Eric was beginning to get me upset. It suddenly dawned on me that that was apparently his goal.

"Don't threaten me Eric!"

"Talk to me then. Tell me what is going on. I have never seen Godric like this and I don't know how to handle it!" He yelled at me.

I turned away shaking my head.

"I can't."

"You can't what? Ema, I am here for you if you will talk to me. I can try to help. You love him. What is the problem?"

I felt the warm tears and looked down fighting them. I would not cry. I _hated_ not being able to control my emotions. I _hated_ how I had been to Godric. I _hated_ the entire situation and most of all I hated who_ I_ had become.

"I don't know what I am anymore. Who I am, I…I don't feel right. It's like I can't," I paused looking down ashamed.

Eric tilted my chin up.

"You crave blood?" he questioned without a trace of judgment on his face.

I don't know why I thought Eric would judge me. He wanted nothing more than for his maker to be happy. I was thinking along the same lines, only I was at a crossroads of how exactly to accomplish that goal.

"Yes."

"Ema, why are you ashamed of that?"

"Is that what I am now?" I asked more to myself than him. "I mean I don't look like a vampire, not really. I can do things most can't."

Eric smiled at me and slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, yes, well that you can. Ema, you will never be just anything. You are special. You carry on your legacy and only carry part of the vampire gene. I couldn't tell you how much. Why worry? So you crave a little blood. Is that so bad?"

He had made me feel a little better about it.

"I guess not. I just never knew I could feel like this. It's so strong and when I get around Godric, it's really bad."

Eric nodded in understanding.

"Does he know this?"

"I'm not sure if he knows how bad the craving is. I think he might."

Most likely, Godric knew that I was craving him and denying myself. He usually knew what I needed before I even knew what I needed. He seemed to know me better than I knew myself.

"He thinks you are rejecting who you have become then?" Eric said softly.

"He may." This concept worried me. I didn't want him thinking I rejected him in any way. I didn't. I just needed to adjust. It was taking me more time than I had originally planned.

"No, he does. His pain is palpable. You have felt it just as I have."

Eric was right. Godric did think that I was simply trying to act as if I didn't know that. It made my pain easier to deal with.

I sighed and looked away. How could I hurt him like that? I was so stupid. I have no idea what I was thinking, if I was thinking at all. I needed to fix this. I had to fix this before it went too far and was beyond repair. It didn't escape my heart that he hadn't come for me. He had allowed me to leave his presence that hurt.

"He let me go," I whispered in sudden realization.

Eric raised a curious eyebrow as I became more distraught.

"He let you bring me here. He let me out of his care, he hasn't done that ever. Not since…I got here. He," I swallowed and turned away. I couldn't help but think maybe he had given up on me, on us.

I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Ema, he knew you were safe with me. He would not allow you to leave unless he knew you were safe. I spoke with him before we came. He approved of me bringing you. It wasn't without reservations but he knew you were safe."

I turned to see Eric's handsome face.

"So, why did he have reservations?"

"He didn't approve of my methods. He knew you would be upset."

I thought of Manny and nodded. Godric was right. I could see him being worried about that. I sat down on the edge of the building, lost in thought.

"I could lose him," I said more to myself than him.

Eric didn't speak as he sat beside me. He didn't need to. It was never his intention to play a therapist and figure out my problems. He simply wanted Godric and I back together and happy.

"You won't," he said after a long while. "He is in love with you. Godric doesn't love easily and he has never been in love. You have his heart, Emayn. Don't waste it being petty. It is a very fragile."

I was surprised to hear him speak about Godric in such a manner. I turned to see his face.

Godric? Fragile?

"I know what you are thinking. Yes, I meant what I said. Godric may be the strongest vampire we know to exist. There are possibly others. His heart, by some miracle, has changed and he doesn't feel like a vampire anymore. He holds hope in some way I can't fathom. He dares to dream of peace and a future with you. You can break him, Emayn. You are his one weakness. I know of no other."

I swallowed as I contemplated this. Godric could break me too, very easily. He was my weakness as well. I loved him so very much. I paused when the feeling hit me. I could see everything so clearly as if I were there myself. I could not let that happen. I shivered as a chill set in my bones.

"Ema?" Eric touched my arm.

I turned with fear in my eyes.

"We must go, now! The Guardians are coming to question Godric, it's not good. He can't stand alone."

I could see the concern in Eric's eyes at my words. The Guardian's were ancient soul's who protected our people. They remained the right hand of the High Vampire Counsel which led me to believe something was amiss or they were worried about me. I had to make them see I was safe with Godric. They did, after all entrust him with my safe keeping until now. I would have to play my hand.

I didn't have to tell Eric twice. He knew there was meaning in my words. I never said something in fear unless I meant it. I knew what I saw and if we didn't hurry, what I saw would come to pass. I wasn't sure of a lot of the things I saw, but of this, I was certain. We were home in record time and I ran through the back door quickly.

Godric was on his feet as soon as I entered.

"Emayn?" he questioned with a confused look.

"The Guardian's are coming," I blurted still catching my breath.

He grabbed my arm and turned to the others.

"We must prepare for their arrival."

I shook my head.

"Godric, we don't have enough time."

He met my eyes.

"Then Eric will get you out of here."

"I won't go without you."

"I did not ask you," he looked at Eric pointedly.

I huffed.

"No you didn't, but you can't do this without me. I've seen it and you need my help."

"Do you have time to?" Eric looked at me curious and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it will weaken him."

"It will make _you_ stronger. Godric is very old it won't effect him much. You should take him to the study," he pointed out not the least bit concerned who heard.

Okay, that wasn't embarrassing. I'll have to remember to thank Eric later with a smack on the head. It wasn't like everyone didn't have vampire hearing. I felt a gentle tug on my arm and turned to Godric.

"Come."

_Fantastic._

I was now thoroughly embarrassed.

As we walked, I noticed a vampire I had seen in my head recently and his human female companion. If I recalled correctly, her name was Sookie.

"Take her to the basement she will be safe there," I told him as we passed.

He looked at me oddly, but nodded and did as I asked just the same. Once we were in the study Godric closed the French doors. I was suddenly overcome with nervousness and kept my eyes downcast. We were both very aware of why we were here. I could no longer pretend. Eric made sure of that.

_Oh that Eric, Grrr…._

Godric's long finger came gently under my chin and tilted it up to face him.

"Is something wrong, Ema?"

"No, I just," I paused and looked deeply in his pale blue eyes that still held so much emotion. Biting my lip I stepped closer and stroked his cheek. He looked so content as he closed his eyes.

_Time to bite the bullet, girlfriend. _

"I haven't been honest with you, Godric."

He opened his pale lids and his eyes locked with mine.

"Why?"

"I was frightened. I was ashamed to want you like I did."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and spill over. I was no longer able to fight the emotion I held deep inside. Godric cupped my face in his palms ever so gently.

"My beautiful Ema. How can I express how much I love you? I could feel how much you wanted me. I just didn't know why you wouldn't take what you needed. It is a part of who you are, it is who _I_ am. I could never judge you. I want you to want me. It makes me happy," his voice trembled as he kissed my forehead.

"Do you know why you feel so strongly?"

I shook my head no. He smiled and kissed my wrist.

"It is because you feel for the both of us little one. You see, I crave you as well. I have never craved another as I crave you Emayn. Only it is not to feed that I want to taste you. I just need," he paused inhaling deeply. "I ache for you," he stated as he drew back to look into my eyes. I drew in a deep breath at his words. They touched me on so many levels. I ached for him too and in so many different ways.

"We are pressed for time, my love. You must take from me."

His breathy words brought me back to the present.

"Godric, you need your strength," I whispered.

"I have you."

I felt like my heart would explode with the love I felt for this man. He kissed my cheeks then. I realized when his face pulled back that his lips were covered in blood, my blood. I no longer shed tears, but blood like a vampire. His tongue snaked out and licked his bottom lip slowly. I felt my breath quicken as I watched. His hands slid purposely down my sides to my hips and pulled me against him. He knew exactly how to play this game.

"Spicy," he teased.

Securing me with one hand, Godric used a finger on his free hand to wipe across my cheek and held it up to my lips.

"Taste."

I found I couldn't resist the invitation. I drew his finger into my mouth and moaned softly as my eyes fluttered closed. He pulled me tighter and I felt his lips at my ear.

"I'm waiting," he purred.

Releasing his finger, I opened my eyes to be greeted with the pale skin of his neck.

_So perfect._

I licked a small trail on the sensitive flesh and heard him moan. I could no longer restrain myself the intense emotion was too strong. I pressed myself closer to his hard body. It felt like I couldn't get close enough. His fingers clutched at my thigh as he lifted it around his waist.

Desire.

Need.

Love.

I had to bite him. My teeth took over bursting forth and slicing easily into his iridescent skin. It was quick and precise. I felt the pleasure overtake him as my fists balled up in his shirt. I simply hoped I didn't tear it. It wasn't as if I needed to_ feel_ for the both of us. Feeling for myself was quite enough, thank you.

Basic carnal urges were beginning to kick in. I could feel passion and lust start to rise in me. It didn't help when he pressed me into the wall. Now was certainly not the time to act on any of _those _urges. Sheesh! My body was ahead of my brain.

_Stupid, hormones! _

I finally released my hold on his neck but I did not move. I was trying to rein in the monster that threatened to overtake my body. I trembled as he held me. His hands gently enveloped my smaller ones. We were both unsteady as we tried to calm our breathing.

"I know little one. I feel it too but we must be strong. Now is not the time. You can do this. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Under the coaxing of his hands, I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close and kissed my head.

"I love you, angel."

I loved to hear him say those words. I noticed his accent seemed more pronounced or perhaps I just paid more attention. I got distracted when he tensed as the door opened. I was glad I was no longer draped on him like I was before. I'm sure it would have been quite the picture.

"Godric," Eric said, meeting his eyes.

"I know. Ema, I need you to stay here."

I looked back and forth at their faces.

"What? Eric you know I can't just," he raised his hand.

"I know, but for now."

I nodded and moved to lean on a nearby desk. I saw Isabel waiting just inside the door.

"Isabel," Godric said with a nod of his head. He didn't have to say more. Isabel's nod back told me that she understood and was to stay with me. I watched him until the doors closed.

_God, give me strength_.

I closed my eyes and listened intently as visions assaulted my head.

Godric entered the room and sat down. The Guardian's were always imposing, but Godric would never show any fear. If he felt any, it was unknown.

"I am Dailus. The counsel is very concerned and has sent me to check on the situation."

The large Guardian spoke as he looked around unconcerned. He knew there was little chance anyone here could oppose him. The two guardians with him remained silent.

Godric smiled faintly. "As you can see everything here is in order. There is no need for the counsel to be concerned. All is well and Emayn is safe. She will remain safe as long as she is in my care."

Eric stood next to Godric hoping this situation remained calm. The guardian seemed relaxed.

"Indeed, we have received word the enemy moves closer. She must be ready and there is some concern she is distracted."

There was no doubt of what he meant by distraction.

"Would you have me force her?" Godric questioned appalled.

"Yes, if need be. This war is bigger than she can ever imagine."

Godric shook his head, "I am quite sure she can imagine. She has had enough placed on her young shoulders. The girl was ripped from her home and tossed into an unfamiliar nest of vampires. She has lost every one that was dear to her. I will not allow any more. Do not come in my home and tell me how to conduct my personal life."

He was getting angry and it showed. It was probably not a good thing given the circumstances. Dailus stepped closer and smirked.

"Do you think you can simply do as you wish, vampire? You think because you have walked the earth for two thousand years, you are untouchable?" His entire demeanor changed.

"You cannot imagine the path you walk," he hissed. Eric tensed. He knew what was coming. The entire room knew what this would lead to. Dailus laughed sharply before he looked back at the other Guardians.

"It seems we will have to remind this vampire of his place."

It took only a second, he hadn't even turned back to Godric before the French doors to the study exploded, stunning him and the crowded room. His face was a mixture of shock and awe.

I walked out after hearing the entire conversation. I would never allow Godric, or anyone, in that room to be hurt. It was over. I hadn't meant to blow the doors, _oops_. I was a little eager. I walked forward, passed a stunned Isabel, and didn't stop until I was standing in front of Dailus.

"You will not be reminding Godric of anything if you value your life," I threatened.

He looked stunned.

"You…you blew up the doors?" he managed to say still stunned.

"Yes, my powers that you thought I was too preoccupied to develop have been in full swing. Obviously you were misinformed. Perhaps you should check with your informant again. Godric has been patiently allowing me to grow and I do not take kindly to my mate being threatened. I will defend my family."

He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I was not told of this bond."

"That is not my problem. It is my problem if you touch him. This war has already cost me my parents. I won't lose him or anyone in his nest he chooses to protect."

Godric stepped forward and touched my arm.

"Ema, I think it is a misunderstanding. I don't think they were informed correctly and perhaps that might tie into what is going on."

I turned to him and shook my head.

"You really want to defend this nut job?"

I sound just like Manny.

Godric sighed. He was so cute.

"You've spent too much time around Manny."

Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"Dailus is a guardian and that is a position of respect. He is here to protect you, precious. He is doing what he thinks is right," Godric disagreed as he stroked my cheek.

I shot Dailus a dirty look.

"Yeah, he's arrogant and abuses his power. He wants to hurt you to prove a point."

Godric inhaled deeply. I knew he was trying to remain calm and at the same time relax me. He rarely got upset. It was an unusual atmosphere and Godric didn't like the tension in his home.

"I do not think," he started, but seeing movement I turned and Dailus was on his knees without me so much as lifting a finger.

_Bet he doesn't try that again. _

"My love, you must let him go," Godric said as he tried to calm me.

"Please just," I cried out as I shook my head. It was too much, all of the emotions and everyone coming at me from all angles it felt like I still hadn't perfected everything. It probably wasn't a wise choice to go after the Guardian, but there was no way I would let him hurt Godric.

Wait, was I even sure of what he was going to? No. He had just moved a little. I didn't know what the poor Guardian was going to do, but he annoyed me.

Godric gently lifted my face in his hands.

"Beautiful, you are hurting him. Let him go. He isn't a threat. He isn't going to hurt me. I know this is all overwhelming, but I am here."

I nodded and looked at the man on the floor. I was starting to understand why I would be feared. I _was_ a monster. I gasped as he stood.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't want to be feared. To my surprise he smiled at me and bowed.

"It is an honor to serve you."

_Wait, what?_

The other guardian's followed suit.

"I don't understand."

Dailus rose before he spoke.

"We have waited for the time when one would fulfill the prophecy and it is coming true before my very eyes. I only hoped I would live to see the day when the peacemaker would walk among us. And here you stand before me."

He seemed so shocked that I was really in front of him. "Forgive me. We did not know for sure if you would actually be what we hoped. We lived on a dream. You are everything that was foretold. You have mated with a vampire and somehow your body has adapted into this magnificent creature that stands before me now. The counsel will be overjoyed."

I didn't really care what the counsel thought. I wanted Godric and I wanted peace. I understood that it went hand in hand.

"I am sorry if I distressed you. We simply had to insure your safety. I see now we had no worries. If you need our assistance at anytime we are at your disposal. You are our priority. When the time comes we will be at your side."

I smiled, he was actually very sweet. I could feel the sincerity of his emotions. This guardian would actually die for me. He felt very strongly for what I stood for.

_Wow._

"Thank you. Again, I am sorry I haven't mastered all of my powers just yet," I told him honestly. I felt I owed him an explanation.

He bowed his head in respect.

"There is no need for an apology. We will not take up any more of your time."

I watched them as they disappeared swiftly out the front door. I bit my lip and turned back to the French doors. Fantastic, I can't believe I did that.

"Godric, I'm sorry about the doors. I,"I would have completed my train of thought only his lips cut me off. So much for public displays of affection, I gasped in surprise then regrouped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"A little explosive are we?"

I giggled at Eric's snarky comment as Godric pulled back to look me in the eye.

_Stunning._

"You will need to learn to put back that which you have destroyed. Healing is important too," Godric stated as he looked over my shoulder at his doors.

Yeah, more to learn what else is new?

"Please everyone let's try and resume our evening," Godric said calmly as he took my hand. I looked around. my attention once again lost on the human known as Sookie. She was interesting. I had seen her too many times thanks to Eric. Increasingly so as of late.

Godric was in a conversation so I slipped away. Her smile was friendly when she saw me.

"That was amazing what you did," she started before I could speak. I shrugged.

"It's not something I have a handle on just yet."

"Oh, well it will come in time. When I was growing up it took me a while to figure out I was different and how everything worked. It will come."

Bill excused himself for a moment and she watched him walk away.

"Bill said you were very brave," she added with a smile.

I got the feeling she admired strong women. I laughed as I answered.

"I don't know if I was brave or stupid. I just hoped I had enough control of my power to protect everyone. Tell me how do you know Eric?" I asked as I pushed myself up on the top of a barstool.

Sookie looked stunned.

"He's the sheriff in Shreveport. I've been to his club, Fangtasia; it's how we originally met. It's kind of a love hate relationship," she said as she looked off.

"Oh, more love though?" I questioned.

Her eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"I…Why would you ask that?"

I wondered if she would be able to read my mind but I realized now she couldn't.

I looked around to make sure Bill was still absent. Seeing the coast was clear I smiled at her.

"I have seen a few things. I guess I found them kind of odd considering and I just wondered what your relationship was. He seemed quite taken with you."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Eric? You know: tall, blonde, broody and arrogant?"

I smiled, "Yes, Northman, that would be the one."

She looked surprised.

"Not to change the subject, but who is Sophie and how does Bill," I felt a cool hand slide over my lips and cut off my sentence.

"Sookie, can I steal my beautiful Ema from you?" Godric questioned as he held my mouth shut. I didn't break his embrace enjoying the sudden nearness of him. Isn't it funny that my only train of thought was focused on being closer to him? His chest pressed against my back was all consuming at that point.

"Certainly," she answered with a confused look.

Godric had me in our room in a manner of seconds. He shut the door and I swear he glared at me.

"You _can not_ be a fortune teller Ema. That is not your fate!"

_Whoa. What did I do?_

Godric groaned and sat on the bed, rubbing his face in his hands. He usually wasn't like this and I knew that, but it was a very stressful day for us both. I felt his irritation immediately. Even Godric had a breaking point.

"I'm sorry, little one. I know you are becoming comfortable with who you are. So many things are in your head and it's confusing. It's just that the things you see aren't suppose to be told. Not when it is relative to a person's life. Is that really important? It wasn't a matter of life and death so why say anything?"

Well, he certainly made me feel like crap. I felt my bottom lip tremble as my eyes begin to fill with tears and blur. Godric had never became very angry with me. It caught me off guard. I could see his face change from irritation to sympathy.

"No, no, no, my sweet."

He was on his feet in an instant. I was in his arms before I could breathe. His cool breath caressed my shoulder as he soothed me.

"I'm so sorry, little one. Forgive me. How could I be so cruel? You did not know."

He kissed me so many times I was dizzy and my head was left spinning in his wake.

"Please, say you forgive me. Though it is true I do not deserve it I can only hope you will bless me with it anyway," he pleaded.

God, he is so adorable.

"I am a fool," he said breathily as he rested his forehead against mine. "It has been an oddly stressful day and you do not deserve my anger. It is misplaced. I am sorry, my little angel."

"Godric," I managed in a shaky voice.

It felt like so long since he had touched me, had it really been only days ago? It seemed like forever.

I moved back knowing he was watching me. I allowed him this as I tried to appear seductive and slowly pulled my shirt over my head. I tossed it carelessly to the floor. I didn't really care where it landed as long as it was gone.

"You are so beautiful."

Godric's eyes traveled over my body slowly. I leaned forward and grabbed his shirt.

"Your turn," I teased.

He inhaled softly and allowed me to remove his shirt.

Mmmm, I do love a six pack on a man. Godric is such a beautiful man, too. How did I get so lucky? I wasn't complaining.

Nuh-Uh. Not me.

I reached out and ran my fingertips over the muscles of his abdomen and watched as they contracted. I would have done it again, but I looked up and the way he was sucking on his lower lip was just too much for me to resist. I had to taste him. He stopped breathing when I leaned forward.

"Ema, this is probably not a good idea with company."

I smirked and stuck my tongue out running it across his lower lip.

"Why is that?"

_Wow_, I even sounded sexy to myself. Nice job.

I was suddenly flat on my back with him hovering over me. I didn't miss the distinct sound of my clothes ripping.

_Ohmygod!_

His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"It does not matter anymore. I find I am beyond caring."

I was going to address that subject but he silenced me with a kiss.

I thought caring was overrated myself.

_Those lips….._

I lost myself in his touch and let the troubles of the previous days disappear. I knew this was just the beginning. I had wasted precious time when I could have been learning. I could have lost him today and the Guardians were proof that I needed to step up my game. No more goofing off. It was time to get busy. If I lost him I could never go on. He was my world.

It was near sunrise and I lay curled up in his arms. Godric was gently stroking my back with his thumb. It was so soothing.

"I want you to teach me."

"I know," he answered me.

"I have to push this Godric. I have no choice."

I knew he understood. He knew how upset I was earlier. Our lovemaking had been intense and it was because of what had happened. I felt more connected to him then I ever had.

"I will help you but for now rest."

I sighed and tapped my fingers on his chest. After a moment he placed his hand on mine. I looked at his face, but he had his eyes closed.

"Something changed didn't it?" I questioned in wonder.

"Go to sleep."

That wasn't an answer.

"You are avoiding the question," I pointed out.

"And you should be resting," he commented back opening his eyes.

"You didn't bite me."

"No, I didn't."

He was simply confirming what I already knew.

"Didn't you want to?" I continued.

"Emayn," he growled now. "You need to go to sleep."

"I just," I was confused. "You usually bite me. I mean…when we are alone, not that we have been alone a lot." I realized how it sounded. "But usually you do I mean I bit you earlier and I know you must be hungry, right?"

His blue eyes never left mine.

"I _want_ you to go to sleep!" His stern voice started me. He realized his words might have been too harsh and then added. "Please."

"I want to know why. It brings me pleasure," I confessed and bit my lip. "I like it just like you do. I feel closer to you and you said earlier you desire me too, right? So, I don't understand. I could feel you wanted it. Is this because of what I did to you?"

He attempted to sit up but I straddled him.

Why did I get the feeling I was missing something in the grand scheme of things? He sighed and looked away from my face.

"I want an answer."

"I know you do my love."

"Then give me one." I demanded.

He finally met my eyes. He smiled slightly and brushed my hair away from my face.

"You are so tenacious young one. One of the reasons you hold my heart. It also makes you,"

I screamed as he flipped us so he was on top of me.

"Very irritating at times," he finished.

His lips ghosted over mine.

"You know the answer. Why do you ask?"

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do." He corrected me.

"Godric, I…"

He pressed a finger to my lips.

"You are Anyron not vampire and though you may share some of my characteristics, we are different in many things. You eat human food and I do not."

I nodded.

"True, but I also crave blood."

"Yes," he purred.

_Sexy._

Godric smiled at my bewilderment.

"You must center yourself, being able to trust your body is one of your best defenses. We will work on that."

"You won't tell me will you?" I asked frustrated.

He chuckled and leaned into my ear.

"I don't have to. You already know the answer. You must allow yourself to understand this."

I growled as he pulled me against him.

"Sleep little angel. Tomorrow is a new day."

"I hate puzzles," I complained.

"I know you do."

I felt his soothing hand begin to stroke my head. I knew he was smiling. I could feel it.

"Godric?"

He didn't respond for a moment then finally he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes?" he purred playfully.

"I was thinking," I began. He sighed and suddenly I was on my back as his beautiful face hovered above me. I definitely wasn't expecting that one.

"You are not supposed to be thinking. You are supposed to be sleeping. It appears you aren't tired enough. I will rectify that situation immediately." he said seductively.

I was going to respond but when his soft, luscious lips pressed against mine. I lost all thought and reason. I forgot what I was going to say, buried my fingers in his hair, and lost myself in his cool embrace. I really did have something important to say, and whatever it was he was a terrible vampire for making me lose my train of thought. Somehow I couldn't find it in my heart to care. I'll take seductive Godric any day.

_I want one! Hahaha. Okay. So there we have it. I did an extra long chapter since it took me so long to put this one out. Drop me some love and Godric will be back to see you sooner;) You know, he has to get busy helping Ema prepare for the baddie's coming. I wonder if Eric will help? He did call her a thorn. I am missing Manny terribly... and I just bet Manny is missing Eric hahaha. Ah the love. I am already behind...I need to get typing._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **.just courtney.** my wonderful beta.

I awoke the next morning feeling tired but I wasn't surprised. Godric had all but worn me out. I suppose that's what I get for talking too much. I'll have to do that more often. Where did I get my dirty little mind? Oh yeah, Manny. He was such a bad influence. Really, he was.

I slipped out of bed and decided to take a shower. I needed something to wake me up and get me started. Godric was already up and I felt like a zombie. I knew the warm water would be just thing I needed to motivate me. After I finished and toweled off I put on a cute little bra and matching boy short set. It had little red cherries on it. Manny had practically insisted I buy it. He was being so naughty when he told me his thoughts.

Bad influence! Bad Influence! Bad Influence!

God, I love Manny.

I stood in the mirror and brushed my long hair. I was daydreaming when I noticed the mark on my stomach. It was different. It was expanding and changing shapes. It now arched out like little wings towards my ribs. The details were getting more intricate and I had no idea why. How could that happen? I ran my shaky fingers over the smooth skin of my stomach and dropped my brush.

"Godric!" I cried frightened. He was in the room in an instant. Thank God for vampire speed.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

I should have known he could feel my fear, though that was irrelevant at the moment.

"Look." I turned so he could see my stomach. He exhaled softly and rested his hand on my stomach. His blue eye calmly met mine.

"You frightened me. I thought something was wrong," he said with a small smile.

"What? Don't you see it's different?" I questioned him. I didn't understand his lack of concern. How could he be so calm when obviously there was something wrong with me? Godric moved to stand behind me as his eyes held mine in the mirror. He brushed the hair from my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't address your reaction appropriately. You are frightened," he slid one hand over my exposed stomach and looked down as he stroked my sensitive skin. His fingers sent liquid heat throughout my blood.

I loved when he touched me.

"I see that your mark has changed. I can only tell you not to worry. It is a natural progression of your body."

He looked directly into my eyes and I noticed the passion burning deep within. I felt my heart rate pick up.

"Progression?" I questioned as I tried to refocus on the conversation.

"You are changing. Your body will adjust as necessary," Godric clarified. His breath was cool on my neck. I couldn't fight the moan of pleasure that escaped my lips. I was trying so hard to control it but it wasn't working.

I felt my body lean against him searching for his touch. It wasn't something I meant to do;It happened naturally. I was always drawn towards him. He seemed to struggle for a moment as his hands curled into tight fists. I could feel intense desire suddenly overtake me. It was too much; I couldn't breathe.

"Godric, I,"

"Shhh," he quieted me with his velvet voice in my ear. His strong hands moved to hold my hips tightly. I could feel his heavy, labored breath on my neck. I didn't understand what was going on. I just knew I needed to listen to him.

I felt his nose run along my neck and swallowed thickly. God, I wanted him. I may not speak but that didn't mean I couldn't move my hands.

I always believed in being very hands on.

I reached back and gripped his thighs. I wasn't surprised when he growled. It was so arousing to watch him in the mirror. Godric could be so erotic. The intensity in the room was almost painful.

I could swear the temperature just spiked a few degrees.

I gasped when he suddenly gripped my hair. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I soon found out.

He gently pulled my head to the side and met my eyes in the mirror. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. He was so tense. I knew what was coming and it made my mouth water. I also knew he didn't want this , but I was still unsure why. He was fighting internally with himself. I could feel the overwhelming sexual tension, need, desire and the struggle to maintain control.

"Eric," Godric suddenly called in defeat.

His hands balled up tightly again just as the door slammed open. I looked up confused. Eric walked swiftly over and pulled me from his arms.

"You should go get dressed," he told me pointedly.

I turned to see Godric's shattered face. He looked so young and broken as he stared at the floor. I couldn't just leave him like that.

"Godric, are you okay?"

Eric glared at me and stepped forward but Godric raised his hand. He moved closer and looked up. Pain was etched all over his handsome face.

"I am well, Emayn. Please do as Eric requests of you. I need a moment." He seemed nervous.

I reached out to touch his arm only to have him pull away. I clutched my chest in shock. What would make him pull away from me?

"I am sorry angel. I," Godric spoke in a broken whisper then paused uncertain.

"I'll take care of her. Go," Eric commanded him. I watched curious as Godric walked out.

"I can't read him. I don't understand," I said uneasy.

Eric touched my shoulder.

"No. He is blocking you and you are not strong enough yet. He's very old he is very strong you must listen to me when I tell you to do something, Ema. It is for you own safety."

"What does that mean? He would never hurt me," I said in surprise as I looked up at his tall form. He didn't look like he was joking. Not at all, in fact he looked quite serious.

"Listen to me Ema," he stepped closer and forced me to look at him. "Godric would never hurt you on purpose. There are many things you do not understand happening. You will when the time is right. It would devastate him if any harm were to come to you. Maybe it would not harm you but it would impact you. I can say no more. Just do as I say, please."

I had no idea what he meant but if Eric was worried then something was wrong.

"Okay. I won't question you. I may question him," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest

"As long as you give him some time, he needs to handle a few things first. Godric can be stubborn. Let me force his hand then you can talk to him all you want, agreed?"

I nodded and disappeared in the closet.

What just happened?

I listened to Eric leave and walk into the living room. I could hear their conversation. It didn't matter how softly they spoke. I could also picture the actual scene that was taking place in my head. I hadn't told them of my gift yet, so I relaxed and opened my mind.

"How is she?" Godric immediately asked his voice full of worry. His face was heartbreakingly sad. Eric sat beside him.

"She is trying to understand. It is hard for her when you pull away. She is frightened and confused. Her powers are vast and now this unexpected turn of events," Eric answered quietly.

"Yes. Her body is changing again."

Eric looked up in shock.

"Does she suspect?"

"No. She is so innocent, so pure and sweet," Godric inhaled softly. "I feel as if I have tainted her."

"How can you say such a thing? She was born to be what she is!"

Godric looked up at him in shock.

"She was never meant to be tainted by me. She is a being of light. I am darkness, Eric. I swore to protect her and what have I done but corrupt her. I never meant," he paused and shook his head. "This was never supposed to happen."

"It doesn't matter now. Will you turn her away?" Eric replied.

Godric was out of his seat and held Eric against the wall by his shirt.

"You shall never speak of her that way!"

"Then neither shall you. Do not put yourself down because you are not a being of darkness. What happened was meant to happen. It is destiny. You knew she was Anyron and not vampire."

Godric released him and looked down.

"I am sorry, Eric. My emotional state is somewhat unstable as of late."

"You must feed," Eric spoke softly.

"It is not that simple my child," Godric moved to sit on the sofa. His face tortured.

"Make it that simple. You are putting her in danger. I don't think she will hold it against you if you feed to keep from hurting her."

"I made an oath."

"I understand, with all due respect, you need to tell her. She is taking a great risk. She can't fight you off Godric. She's not strong enough yet and even if she were," Eric paused. "Allowing you to feed from her is natural. Why would she stop you?"

"You are only making this worse," Godric's head fell into his hands. "I have never felt as weak as I do now. Not since I was a newborn."

Eric knelt at his feet.

"You are not weak. Restraining from blood is not natural for our kind. Her blood calls to you, more so right now. It doesn't make you weak to crave her."

"Why does it suddenly seem you are the teacher, my brother?" Godric asked him with a smile.

The dynamics of their relationship always confounded me.

Eric chuckled, "Perhaps I listened to you a time or two."

Godric rose and looked out the window.

"She has changed me, Eric. I once thought I had seen everything. Humans still did things that I found interesting, every now and again," Godric turned to face Eric. "I never expected the life I could have with her. If someone would have told me I could have this life," he paused and looked down a red tear ran down his cheek.

"Well, I certainly don't deserve it."

"You deserve to be happy more than anyone I know," Eric said honestly. "You may do things I don't understand but you deserve this."

Godric smirked and turned to look back out the window.

"I don't know what makes you think that. I've evolved yes, but really what have I done so different from everyone else? When you think about it I've been alive longer than most. Technically, I've taken more lives than I dare to count."

Eric moved forward and placed his hand on Godric's shoulder.

"Perhaps, but you have saved many too. I'm not into the whole save the humans thing you are doing here," he started with a sigh, "But, I know it's who you are now. It's what you believe in and I believe in you."

Godric turned to look at him, "I know you do."

"You won't hurt her if you stop denying yourself blood. I realize that isn't your usual meal, but this isn't your usual situation. Ema needs to be fed and you can't feed her if you are hungry. You can't be tempted. I won't always be here and if you decided to feed I couldn't stop you."

Eric was blunt, but Godric expected no less of him.

Godric sighed. He knew what he needed to do.

"I need to train her. Can you keep everyone away tonight?"

"Yes." Eric answered.

"Thank you."

Eric turned to leave but Godric stopped him.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" he questioned as he looked over his shoulder.

"Bring me a human."

Eric smiled, "As you wish."

I stopped focusing on their conversation and cleared my head. What did anything they said mean? Why could he not feed from me? I hadn't told Godric I could watch things in my head. I wasn't sure how to explain it. How do you tell someone you can see what's going on in the next room? It was quite a dilemma.

I walked into the living room to see Godric as he gazed out at the night. He was still lost in thought.

"Are you okay?"

He turned and smiled.

"Yes. I apologize for what happened, Emayn. I don't want you to think," he paused and stepped closer stroking my cheek tenderly. "I love you Ema. You must know that."

"I do," I responded placing my hand over his.

"I never want to cause you harm in any way." He took my hand and pulled me to the couch. "Sit with me."

I curled up next to him and snuggled in his arms. I felt his lips on my head.

"I have something to ask and I pray that you understand."

His gentle fingers tilted my face up to his.

I couldn't help but glance at his full lips. They were right in front of my face.

"My beautiful Ema," he whispered before he kissed me softly. It was so achingly tender. My tongue slid against his lips seeking access which he gratefully allowed me. He tasted so sweet. My fingers slid around his neck as I turned to press fully against him. I hadn't planned on this getting heated again, but the fire he started had rapidly turned into an inferno.

"Please," I begged him even though I didn't know what I was asking for.

He trembled as he pulled away from my lips.

"We must talk," he insisted as he pleaded with his eyes.

I nodded in agreement even though it was the last thing I truly wanted to do. What I wanted to do was lose myself in his arms. Godric closed his eyes for a moment to focus and swallowed.

"Emayn, you must stop."

"Sorry," I bit my lip and moved off of him. After a moment he opened his beautiful pale eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you," he whispered taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"I love you too."

He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand for a moment then looked up to meet my eyes before he started to speak.

"I promised I would feed only from you. It is not beneficial for me to do so at this time. If you will allow it I must seek nourishment elsewhere."

"I don't understand. Can't you drink true blood?"

"I could, but you are feeding from me. What I digest so do you. It isn't what you desire. Your body is changing and it needs pure blood."

What was his point exactly?

"Godric, I don't understand. What aren't you telling me?"

I pushed away from him and stood.

"I don't like this. I don't like you keeping secrets from me. I am not some toy you can just toss around."

"Ema," he sighed.

"Don't you 'Ema' me. You treat me like a breakable doll. You can't be selective with what you tell me. I have to know everything. You can't feed me riddles. You have to tell me everything!" I said a little louder than necessary. I was getting angry and maybe I was wrong to be upset but I didn't think so. Didn't I deserve an explanation? He couldn't just drop some bomb on me like this and leave me hanging. I heard the door but I chose to ignore it.

"Godric," Eric said from behind me. I knew he had a human with him. I smelt him. I turned to see the male who was beside him. He was attractive at least. His dark eyes looked me over lustfully as he smiled.

Ewh!

"I'm not your vampire," I spat irritated as I turned away. Godric nodded to Eric and turned back to me. I heard Eric and the human go into the other room.

"Ema, please. We must talk about this."

"What would you like me to say? You are the one who won't tell me anything. Yet, you tell me 'let's talk'. Why don't you go eat while Eric and I talk?" I cut him off and headed outside.

"Ema," he said again, but to no avail.

I slammed the door and walked out to look up at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. I could remember nights from my childhood, when I would just stare at the sky for hours, nights when I had no worries. I wish I had no worries now.

I lay down on the grass and looked up. It was nice to relax at least for a moment. I was furious. I closed my eyes even though I knew Eric was beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm upset."

"Yes, I know. Give him time, cupcake," he replied from beside me. "He'll answer all of your questions in due time. Or you will figure them out on your own."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"You know you are going to make me take you across my knee," he threatened me.

I snorted. "You'd probably enjoy that."

"You're probably right. That is not of consequence, however. You need to train and you need to be in good health. Do what Godric tells you and don't be difficult," he warned me.

"Is that what this is?"

I turned on my side so I could see his face. I knew I said I would do as Eric said but right now I was upset.

"What, what is exactly?"

"You know the whole feeding thing, my good health and all?" I asked honestly.

Eric looked at me with a raised brow. I smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so."

He towered over me in an instant. If I was another woman I might have liked it. Eric is quite sexy, short fuse and all.

"You are simply trying to irritate me aren't you?"

"I don't know vampire. Is it working? I asked as a lazy smile spread across my lips. He really is cute angry.

"Eric!" Godric warned from the doorway.

I chuckled as Eric glowered down at me.

"You and I, little lady will continue this later," Eric promised.

"Looking forward to it, hot pants. Promise to spank me?" I teased.

He threw me a disgusted look and disappeared inside.

"You should not tease him," Godric scolded me.

"He should not ask for it," I retorted.

"Do you think we can resume our conversation now?" He questioned as he squatted beside my head. I was up and at his side in an instant. Having speed did have its advantages.

"Lead the way," I mumbled not looking forward to this.

He took my hand and pulled me to a chair beside the pool. He sat down and pulled me between his legs. I tried to remain stiff but in his protective arms it was impossible. His gentle caress was simply too much. I loved him so much. I just couldn't stay angry at him. I began to relax and rested my face on his chest, enjoying how the moonlight shimmered off of the water. It was beautiful.

"I don't want there to be a distance between us. I don't want you upset with me," Godric started as he stroked my hair. "You should never have another sad day in your young life. I wish I could promise you that. You've already felt so much pain," he hesitated. "Part of what you need to learn and what I will teach you is the knowledge of yourself. Yes, I could tell you but it's important that you understand it. You need to figure it out on your own. If I tell you then you aren't reading your body. You don't understand what your body is telling you. How will you know when something is wrong?"

"So something is wrong with me?" I grew concerned.

He smiled.

"No precious, no. You are so very perfect. You are more than perfect. If only you," He trailed off and shook his head. "I can't, my love. I simply can't. Please understand."

I did understand that whatever was going on I needed to figure it out on my own. I got that. I did understand what he was saying. It was just frustrating to me that I wasn't getting it any sooner.

"Maybe if we practiced I would be more in tune with myself?" I suggested.

He nodded, "Yes. I'm going to help you try."

I wondered if I would ever be in tune with anything but him. I was usually so good at reading people. Here lately I was seriously off my game. I did notice one thing, since he had fed he smelt absolutely delish. Okay, that was certainly not a good thought to start the evening. I pushed away and sat up.

"We should start." I suggested.

I felt him scoot up behind me and held my breath as his smell enveloped me.

"Yes, as soon as you eat." I heard him say from behind me.

I turned to meet his eyes as he pushed a stray hair back from my face and smiled. I got lost in his beautiful baby blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He was so perfect, so inhumanly beautiful. That boyish face that hid the years of experience he held inside. He was charming and intelligent. No vampire could ever be as beautiful as he was to me. His heart and his soul were so pure. I didn't care what he had done in his past. He wasn't _that_ vampire anymore.

"You are gorgeous," I spoke before I thought as I reached out and caressed his cheek. "I don't care what you've done or who you were. You are so beautiful, Godric. Your soul blinds me it shines so bright. God, it's beautiful."

I couldn't explain the affection I felt for him or the connection we had. It was the strongest emotion I had ever felt. My appetite had given way to another emotion, love.

"My sweet little angel," Godric said softly as he pulled me into his strong arms. "I love you so. You have given me so much."

I was shocked when I saw the red tears stain his pale cheeks.

"Godric?" I folded my knees under me and pushed up to cup his face in my small hands. "Did I do something?"

He smiled as he pulled my body closer to him.

"Yes, you loved me. You gave me your heart. You gave me a future. What else is there?"

I was confused. If that was how he felt then why was he crying? I felt only happiness from him then I realized they were tears of joy. He was so sweet. I wiped his cheek with my thumb and kissed it softly.

"You are so adorable," I whispered with a small smile.

He laughed.

"Adorable, am I? A puppy is adorable."

I shrugged as I felt him flip me. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You are much cuter than a puppy," I teased.

Godric smiled and leaned close to my ear. "I can't say that I don't bite."

"No?" I giggled at his joke. I liked him playful.

"No. Quite the opposite in fact, I've been told I have rather," he paused as he hovered just over my lips. I felt my breathing pick up as I stared into his mesmerizing face. "Large," he added as his eyes fell to my mouth. He licked his lips and I shuttered. "Fangs."

_Deargodinheaven! _

He pressed his soft, cool lips to mine and I felt the earth shatter. I gripped the chair tightly as he pressed into me. I was struggling to maintain control, especially when I felt his fangs graze my tongue.

"Let go," he whispered against my mouth. "Take me."

He had no idea how many ways I wanted to _take_ him. I could feel myself pant in response to his touch. My nostrils flared as I inhaled his heady scent.

Sweet, earthy, rich blood.

Godric gripped my head and pulled it to his neck.

"Bite me!" he demanded.

I was a good little vampire and followed his order. I knew with Godric it was best to do as he said. I couldn't win anyway, why argue?

A few hours later I found myself in the basement. Not how I liked to spend my time but it was a necessary evil. Godric had designated it for us to practice. I didn't like being underground. I didn't like being underground with something tied over my eyes even more.

"Godric, please?" I begged.

"You do not need your eyes to see. You are making this too difficult."

I huffed and crossed my legs on the floor.

"I'm making this difficult," I complained.

He chuckled, "Yes. Did you think I did not know you have the sight little one? Or did you think you hid it from me?"

I swallowed hard.

"Ah, I see. You thought I didn't know. I feel your presence in here," Godric placed my hand on his chest. "When you are close, it does not have to be physical. Tell me precious where your hand is?"

"Over your heart."

"And how do you know this?" he asked softly.

I hesitated.

"I feel it. I don't know how to answer," I moved closer and placed my free hand on his shoulder. "It calls to me."

"What does it say?" he whispered so softly I barely heard him. I released him and sat back only for him to pull my hand back.

I couldn't control the break in my voice when I spoke.

"It says we are one," I answered as I let my head fall. The room was silent for only a moment before he tilted my face up.

"Indeed we are," Godric agreed and kissed me tenderly. "Let us not get distracted beautiful."

I could feel him move away. I knew he needed to put distance between us. I could feel the desire to be close begin to rise within him.

"The emotions you feel and the intuition you hold within is great. They will be your guide. It will serve you well because it is one of you most precious gifts. It will be stronger than it has been in the past, much stronger."

"Will it feel like I do with you?" I asked.

"It will but you don't have a connection to these people. It will not be natural so you must foster it so it will grow. It will never be as strong as our bond. Our bond is unbreakable you will always be able to read me. I will never be able to hide secrets from you," he walked around me as he spoke. I realized then I was starting to see him in my mind and focused on that image.

"You do now."

He laughed, "Only because you don't have the power to stop me. You soon will, then what will I do?"

I bit my lip, "Maybe stop pacing behind me. What is the picture on the wall?"

I noticed Godric look behind me and smirk.

"It is a picture for another time. I see you are using your vision, good. Let's try a something more difficult. Tell me why are you craving blood?"

He asked me like I knew the answer. I inhaled softly and thought about it.

"I…I don't know. I desire you. I want you and I don't know the answer." I couldn't lie.

He stopped in front of me and faced me.

"Yes, you do."

I shook my head.

"I don't know how you expect me to know this," I groaned and thought about it a moment. I focused on my body and anything I could think of.

"My body is changing."

Godric sat beside me.

"Yes, it is."

"I can feel it inside. It's different now and I'm getting stronger."

"You are." He agreed.

"It was my destiny to bring peace. My parents knew it and they died for it."

I didn't know how I knew this but I knew. It was suddenly so clear. I felt him take my hand. I could feel worry within him, but I couldn't stop the storm once it started.

"And you, you were meant to be there. You were meant to protect me, to be my mate. It was a blood oath from my birth. You knew all along who I was. You knew,"

I remembered him telling me of meeting an Anyron in his past. I hadn't put it together then, even when he had told me his name. Why hadn't he told me? I stripped the wrap from my face.

"You knew my parents!" I said in utter shock.

_A cliffhanger. I know I am just terrible! And evil and well, you love it! Godric is so fun to tease with admit it!_


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you **.just courtney! **She's my utterly fabulous beta who gets my work back to me quickly, so you can read away! Isn't she Awesome!

I remembered his words vividly.

_"I met several of your kind many years ago; being my age does have a few advantages. I became close friends with a man Torren and his mate. "_

I gazed into Godric's worried eyes for answers I knew only he could give.

"Please tell me you know something," I begged.

"I did know your parents. I met them because they lived in the same location as Torren and Eve. Your people stayed close together. They liked to live close for comfort and safety. It was similar I suppose to what we vampires do here in the nest," he paused and stroked my hand softly. "I did not know them well. Your mother was very pregnant with you when we met. I was fascinated with the stories of an immortal child they told. They held so much hope in the future and the birth of this single child."

"Did you know it was me?"

"Your mother said you were special. She believed it was you. It was for that purpose the bond was made."

I shook my head in confusion.

"Bond? I don't understand." I moved closer in curiosity. "Please explain."

Godric reached up and gently pushed my hair behind my ear. A small smile on played on his full lips. I inhaled deeply as I refocused on the subject at hand and tried not to get distracted. It was always easy to get distracted by him.

"She wanted to make sure you were safe. Your mother was gifted much like you. She was, what would now be considered, a psychic."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I had a feeling I wasn't alone in my gifts. It was nice to know I was correct. Godric continued.

"She asked me to protect you, to be your guide and to," his eyes suddenly fell to the floor. I knew what he was saying without words. It was my turn to fill in the blanks. I reached out and cupped his strong chin in my fingers.

"Godric, look at me."

His eyes met mine unsure of my response.

"She wanted you to be my mate," I said knowingly. "She knew you would love me."

Godric sighed and nodded. He was so cute I couldn't help myself. So many years ago he gave his heart to me hoping one day in return I would give him mine. I giggled and bit my lip.

"I think it's sweet. At the very least you are a hopeless romantic. To give your heart away in the hopes that one day I would feel the same. You could only hope she was correct. I can't imagine what you were thinking when you were called and asked to protect me."

Godric smiled and pulled me impossibly close to his cool body.

"I was thinking, no praying, you would meet me and it would be a life changing experience for you." He kissed my forehead and then my lips before burying his face in my neck.

"Oh, Godric." I curled up closer into his arms. "You have changed everything. I was happy, but I was alone. I loved my parents, but they could never fill the empty place I felt in my heart."

I leaned back and ran my fingers down his cool skin allowing them to rest on his neck. I watched his chest rise evenly for a moment then met his eyes. We were close but our faces didn't touch.

"I always felt like something was missing. If I would have known it was you." I brushed my thumb over his lower lip. "My darling, I feel like I wasted so many years we could have been together."

Godric closed his eyes a moment and shook his head.

"No my beautiful love. You were where you were supposed to be. It was not time for us to be. I knew when it was time you would come and you have. Yet, you have still surprised me."

"I have?" I questioned.

He chuckled as he ran his hand down my back in a soothing motion.

"Yes, angel, you have. I knew I would love you. I had no idea it would be so completely."

"Maybe it's the bond." I teased.

"No doubt it is you little one," he stated simply, before his sultry lips captured mine in a kiss so scorching I felt my ears heat up. My body tingled and my heart raced against his impassioned touch. He released me when he felt my need for oxygen was making me dizzy. Lord knows I didn't want him to.

We both looked up at the same time and focused on the ceiling as someone knocked on the front door.

Someone's timing sucks, just when things were getting interesting too.

"Manny," I said to myself.

It wasn't like Godric couldn't hear him with his sensitive hearing.

"We really do need to practice," he reminded me as odd look overcame him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him before I smelt the faint odor of blood.

_Manny! _

Godric was out of the room before I could process what happened. I quickly followed. When I arrived Manny was already inside and in the kitchen with his hand in the sink. The water was running and Godric was shaking his head.

"Manny what happened?"

He turned and smiled.

"Oh, hey girl! You would not believe how clumsy I am. I was walking up the driveway and I tripped over my own two feet. If you can believe that," he scoffed.

Somehow, with Manny, I could. He did tend to be clumsy at times. I had to chuckle.

"You know, Manny, did you ever stop and think it's probably not the best idea to walk into a nest of vampires with blood dripping from your hand?"

Manny looked up at me as Godric turned off the water and wiped off his hand.

"Well no. I mean you are here and Godric is top dog and all. I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to try and take a nip at me," he said as he pouted.

I tried not to smile. I really did and it was so terribly hard.

Godric grabbed Manny's free hand and placed it over the towel.

"Hold pressure while I get a band-aid."

My eyes met Godric's for a brief moment as he leaned down close to Manny's ear.

"Don't worry Manny; I wouldn't have let anyone nip at you so to speak." He smiled and walked out. I quickly covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Girlfriend!" Manny turned to me fanning his face. "He is just too luscious for words. Slap that man on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I would just eat him up."

I could no longer contain it and laughed, hard.

"Manny. Oh God. You kill me."

"What?" he asked as he raised an innocent eyebrow. "Like you don't know your man is one hundred degrees of hot. Come on girl. I'm not telling you anything you don't know. What you need to do is hook me up with a delectable vampire, someone erotic and passionate who I can call my sizzling cappuccino," he closed his eyes and moaned. "Tall and lean are good. Torrid affairs required, muscle shirts and,"

I cut him off quickly.

"Eric Northman is not erotic, nor is he passionate and if you called him a sizzling cappuccino he would snap your neck."

"Why sweet cakes, I didn't know you thought so fondly of me."

I groaned and turned to face Eric who leaned on the doorframe of the back door. His blonde hair swept casually to the side. I had to admit he looked good, damn him. Ruggedly handsome jerk.

"Sure you did."

"Here you are, Manny." Godric returned and placed a band-aid on Manny's hand.

"Did you cut yourself, Manny? I know a faster way to heal you," Eric said with a smirk. I glared at him. I knew he was simply trying to irritate me.

"Don't you have something to do?" I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

He began to walk past me but stopped and leaned down to my ear.

"Send Manny in to keep me company. He might want a cappuccino."

I spun on my heel to say something just as Eric disappeared into the living room and flipped on the television. I was going to give him a piece of my mind but Godric stopped me. His strong hands firmly on my waist he pulled me back against his delicious firm body.

"He's trying to bait you, love. Don't let him."

"I won't let him hurt Manny," I said back angry.

"Nor will I. Eric won't hurt him. He is simply teasing you like a brother would. He knows you will bite and he likes to see you get upset. It is his nature, but you must overcome that instinct and learn to remain calm. This is an important lesson. You will face harder obstacles in the future. How will you handle them?"

I thought about what he said a moment before I answered.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps you should think on it?" He suggested.

"Yes," I agreed. He was right and he had a good point. Jumping into a fight with Eric or any creature for that matter was not a good idea. I needed to be calm and level headed. I knew where he was going with this.

"You are such a fast learner." He tilted his head and kissed me deftly. I forgot about Manny even being in the room. All I could focus on was his delicate lips, his firm hands on my hips, and his hard torso against my back. It felt so right and I couldn't resist. I reached back and wrapped my arm around his neck. He exhaled and gripped me tighter.

His sweet tongue slipped between my lips and caressed mine tenderly, as it coaxed mine into a sensuous dance. It was so erotic the only thing that existed for me was the here and now. I whimpered when he pulled back and smiled at me.

"My angel, you visit with Manny." He kissed my nose and walked into the living room. I turned to see Manny sitting at the table with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop it, Manny." I said as I sat down.

"Girl, I thought you two were going to fornicate right here in the kitchen. Talk about sexual tension! Not that I am opposed to watching or anything. I mean Manny can get his groove on."

I smacked his arm and we both laughed.

"He's not normally like that."

"Oh, don't I know. The man never touched anyone until you came along. It's no wonder he's all over you. He's been so sexually deprived he's probably making up for lost time. Unrestrain him and let him go, Ema. He'll rock your world and then some with his sinful, carnal little self. I don't know anyone who'd be complaining in your place. The man is an Adonis. They said all vampires are created equal," He shook his finger no in the air. "Now there are vampires and then there is Godric, class of his own baby girl, class of his own," Manny said with a huge grin.

I giggled and set my chin on my hands.

"You do know he can hear you, right?"

He shrugged as he got up and opened the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well he knows it. Savvy little vampire keeps up with what's going down. He has to you know in his position."

Nothing embarrasses Manny. I wish I was so bold. He grabbed a coke and returned to his seat.

"So tell me how you are?" He questioned after he took a sip of his drink. His handsome face watched me, curious.

"I'm, I don't know Manny. I'm trying. It's a lot you know? I'm trying and I," I paused and stood walking to the window.

He followed me and took my hand. I felt his lips at my ear.

"Come with me."

I followed him outside and looked up at the beautiful night. He sat down on a lounge chair and leaned back then patted for me to sit beside him. I curled up against him seeking comfort. It was a comfort I knew he could give and he soon pulled me close.

"Tell me what's wrong, my enchanting bestie."

I knew I could always count on Manny. We were best friends and he loved me unconditionally. It was more than that I was comfortable with him. I felt a freedom with him and it meant a lot.

"It's hard sometimes. I love Godric more than anything. I just miss my mom and dad. We haven't really talked about it. It just kind of disappeared after they died."

He stroked my head. His long fingers slid through my hair. He had a habit of playing with my hair. I knew he liked it and wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with a guy with longer hair.

"Why don't you two talk about it? You know he would listen."

"I guess at the time I didn't want to. It hurt too much. It was something I wanted to keep to myself and deal with alone. I felt like he had so much other stuff going on, protecting me and everything," I sighed. "Since then I just haven't brought it up. He's been focused on me developing and I feel so behind."

Manny kissed my head.

"He loves you doll. He wouldn't want you to carry this alone. You know if you are concerned about telling Godric, you can always come to me. You are never alone in this. I know I joke a lot, but you have become my closest friend. I don't let a lot of people close. Especially, Anyron spitfires with boyfriends who are inhumanly gorgeous!"

I smiled to myself at his words.

"I know."

"I worry about you. You've got who knows what coming after you. I wish I could help you but I don't have any supernatural things going on. I'm just me. I know it's a lot for you," He pointed out. I tilted my face up to see him.

"Manny, actually you aren't all that normal and you are perfect just like you are."

"I never said I was normal," he teased.

I laughed and returned my cheek to his chest. I inhaled his subtle cologne and sighed.

"No you aren't normal. I like you that way though. I think you are perfect just the way you are. Promise me something, Manny," I requested softly.

"What's that?"

"When this goes down you stay safely away."

He sighed. I knew he didn't like the idea, but I couldn't chance him being hurt. He finally nodded.

"I will. I don't want you to worry. You have your hands full as it is. Speaking of having your hands full, who is tall, dark and lusciously handsome?"

I lifted my head to see a vampire I had never seen before watching us from the window. His long black hair lay perfectly on his shoulders. He was definitely a looker no wonder Manny was impressed.

"Not sure. I've never seen him."

He didn't seem hostile in any way just curious. He turned and walked away before I could get a better look at him.

"Well do tell him to come back. Cute and charming is on the patio," Manny pleaded.

I poked him in the ribs.

"Slut."

"Not yet but I'm trying."

I slid from the chair and stretched sensing Godric's worry.

"I need to check on Godric."

Manny followed me inside.

"Stay close," I reminded him as we entered. He didn't have to answer I knew he would do it. I walked into the living room and saw three unfamiliar vampires. The one I had seen earlier at the window was standing by the entryway when we walked in. He immediately turned and looked down at me.

"My lady," he said as he lowered his head. I paused a moment then nodded back. His gaze swept past me to Manny and I felt a change in his demeanor.

"I am Aaron," he said still not taking his eyes off of Manny.

I smiled.

"I'm Emayn and this is Manny."

"Hello, Manny."

Manny chuckled and shook his outstretched hand.

"Well hello, Aaron. Who said chivalry is dead?" Manny said with a wide grin. I tried not to laugh at him and the amused look on Aaron's face. I wasn't sure at that point if Manny had picked up the same vibe that I had. It was apparent to me that Aaron was interested in Manny. To what extent I wasn't sure, but if I had to guess I would say as more than a friendly nature. I didn't pick up any intent to harm him.

"I'll be over here." I looked between them and smirked as I headed over to Godric. Eric had his eyebrow raised.

"Manny found a friend?"

I looked back at them talking.

"I think he did."

Eric smirked, "Well, just keep in mind, all vampires are the same. We all live off of blood; you understand the dynamics."

I sighed before I answered.

"Indeed but love does exist and it does change things. Tell me Eric, how is Sookie?"

I was probably wrong to play into his game but he was irritating me. He growled and turned away.

Score for me. On the positive side, as much as we irritate each other, I really do love him deep down. It's just hard to show it sometimes and at this stage in the game. I was beginning to see how our relationship would work.

"My love," Godric's soothing hand came to rest on my hip.

"Yes?"

I turned taking in the incandescent skin of his cheek. I swallowed and glanced up to meet his eyes. He lovingly cupped my cheek.

"Are you okay, Angel?"

"Yes. I- I'm fine."

He noticed my blank expression before I had time to process it was there. I was still thinking about what Manny and I had talked about, who these men were, why Godric was stressed and what Eric had said.

"Please excuse us," Godric told the vampires politely then took my hand and led me out of the room. I thought we would go to a bedroom or another room. I was surprised when he took me outside.

"Eric said you liked flying."

I grinned, "Yes, well it was different. Maybe with someone more," I admired him and licked my lips.

"Perhaps with you, do you fly?" I teased.

"I do," he answered as he pulled my hips against his. I closed my eyes at the wonderful sensation. I couldn't think of a place he didn't touch me and bring me pleasure.

"Will you show me?" I whispered hopefully.

"Yes."

I was hoping he would say that. I couldn't hide my elation as we lifted from the ground. To fly with him in the sky alone, high above the trees and rooftops it was like a dream. It was a place I knew no other woman had been with him. I could feel it when we touched. I was special.

"It's so beautiful, Godric." I mused.

"As are you," he confided. His smooth, cool lips against the shell of my ear, I shivered and held him tighter.

"Please."

"Tell me little one, what worries you so?" He brushed the hair from my neck and kissed my shoulder.

"I feel your confusion. I do not understand."

I attempted to regain my focus. I didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"Godric there are so many things. I don't want you to worry. Can you hold me ?"

He landed on a building rooftop high above downtown Dallas. I took in the skyline. It was beautiful. I turned to face him and he shook his head.

"I will always hold you, but you are holding back and I need to know why."

I sat down and looked out and the interstate and the lights I could see for miles away.

"I just feel like you already have so much on your plate. You have obligations and things to take care of. I feel like I am adding to that and I shouldn't be."

His firm grip on my arms caught my attention when he knelt beside me.

"You are my mate, Ema. I love you with everything I am. You do not add any difficulty to my life. You are my salvation. I did not live until I met you. It is not easy to explain," he slid his hands down my arms to my hands and captured them.

"I was apathetic and I looked for a purpose. I walked the earth for so long, Emayn. I was the devil. I took lives and cursed Eric with my perpetuity for what? Nothing; simply because I was this immortal being. Now I see that because I am immortal I have something to offer. It's not just death but life, love and passion. I am shaping a world I never knew existed; a world that never would have existed if it weren't for you."

He spoke with such love and reverence. His words were so beautiful. They were a reflection of Godric the man, an insight to his mind that fascinated me. It captivated me and held me spellbound as I tried to reveal all of his hidden secrets. I didn't really want to do that all at once, though. I wasn't feeling great if I was honest with myself. I was tired and I couldn't really explain why, but I really wouldn't mind taking a nap. I thought perhaps working with Godric had taken more out of me then I wanted to admit. Godric released my hands and cradled my face in his hands.

"You need rest. Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned as his fingers gently caressed my cheekbones. I liked that he could feel my emotions on one hand and on the other it became somewhat intrusive at times.

"I didn't notice before."

"My sweet girl," he breathed, kissed my head, and pulled me into his arms. "You are terrible. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could just hold me and that would be okay," I said against his neck as I snuggled closer to his smooth, cool skin. His wonderful scent enveloped me.

"Mmmmm, I suppose I could but then you wouldn't sleep."

"I would eventually."

He chuckled and moved my hair to the side to kiss my neck.

"You wouldn't sleep. You would try to tempt me just like you are now with your innocent smile."

He was right. I did like to get my way.

"Is that what I do? I tempt you? Well, I'll have you know I don't do it on purpose. I leaned back to see his face and wrapped my arms around his neck. Biting my lip I stared longingly into his sparkling eyes.

_Alluring._

"I certainly wouldn't want you to feel," I paused when he leaned close to my lips.

"Feel what angel?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on his breath as it fanned my face. It was intoxicating and I was momentarily lost in his arms.

"Emayn?" he whispered against my lips.

"Shhh," I pulled him closer. "Kiss me," I requested simply. I could practically hear him smile. I was beyond grateful when he placated me. His tongue swept across my bottom lip seeking entrance. I gladly opened my mouth in acceptance. I would never deny him anything. How could I?

I had momentarily forgotten how tired I was. The fact that I was feeling poorly didn't escape me for long. And for some reason, my poor intestines felt like they had turned themselves inside out.

"Oh my god!" I pulled away from Godric and bent over as I clutched my abdomen.

He touched my shoulder delicately.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Ouch, it hurts. I've heard of upset stomachs. I mean humans have them, but I have never had one. I've never been susceptible to human disease."

"Your body is too strong," Godric agreed.

"If that is true why am I hurting?" I looked at him for an answer. I knew by the look on his face he was trying to think of the appropriate answer. He knew something that much was clear.

"Is this because you drank from a human to feed me?"

Godric gave me a sympathetic look and I knew that was a no. He placed his hand on my stomach and met my eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not think…" he did not complete his sentence as he got lost in thought.

"What is it, Godric?"

He smiled and placed his lips to mine.

"I love you."

It was then I noticed my pain had ceased. It was almost as if he had stopped it, but there is no way he could have done that, right?

"The pain is gone."

"That is good, we should get you back so you can rest," he responded as he stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but wonder if he had stopped the pain. It was something in his eyes that told me he was responsible but I had no idea how.

He lifted me bridle style in his arms and I giggled.

"Interesting choice."

"You should be relaxing," he stated firmly before he winked at me and shot us up in the air. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. His emotions were so strong and he was feeling very protective of me. I found it all so strange. When we arrived home I wasn't the least bit surprised when Eric met us at the door.

"I've seen to all that I could. I knew you would want to be alone."

"Thank you, Eric."

I felt the familiar presence from earlier as Godric shifted me in his arms. His possessiveness grew stronger. I inhaled sharply as I attempted to calm the emotions that assaulted me.

"I believe we can handle this at a later time Thomas," he said with conviction. His jaw was set and I could tell he didn't want an argument. I turned to see the vampire watching us closely. He was flanked by the other male; however, Aaron was noticeably absent. Now where was he?

"He and Manny left earlier," Eric answered my obvious unasked question as my eyes flickered around the room. I began to wiggle and felt his hand on my knee.

"He is in no danger little sister. I promise you." His eyes told me he meant it and somehow I knew he was certain of that.

"I just need to go over a few more things. It won't take long," Thomas said sparing me a cautious glance as he moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

Eric leaned closer, "I will see she is resting, Godric."

Why did I need to rest? What is it with everyone?

I could feel Godric's irritation which was unusual. He didn't get upset often.

"Thank you, my child," Godric spoke softly to Eric as he sat me down. "I won't be long, angel." He promised and surprised me by kissing my lips very slowly. I held in a moan to keep from embarrassing myself and smiled as I pulled away. It was pleasant but unexpected. He was acting very strange. I turned and followed Eric to our room. I had just sat on the bed when he handed me a bowl of fruit.

"I figured you might be hungry."

_When did he get that and how did I miss it?_ I wondered.

"A little but I am also tired. I think practicing took a lot out of me."

Eric's mouth twitched but he didn't speak. I ate a strawberry as he relaxed on an oversized chaise in the corner of the room. I was cautious when eating and looked down as I rubbed my stomach. I didn't want to chance another stomach ache.

"Everything alright?" Eric asked as he observed me from across the room.

"Yes. I just don't want to start hurting again. I don't know what happened, but I don't want to encourage further pain."

"Understandable, but Godric soothed him did he not?"

_Him? Who the hell is him?_

"Godric made me feel better, yes." I didn't acknowledge his slip of words, if it was a slip. I had no idea what he meant by them anyway. What was he talking about?

Eric smiled at me faintly then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You will not hurt then. Eat and rest."

I had suddenly lost my appetite. How was he so sure I wouldn't hurt? What did his words mean? Who was this _him_, he was talking about? The bedroom door opened and Godric stepped inside.

"I am sorry Ema. I had to take care of that."

Eric sat up and met Godric's eyes.

"Will you be safe for the night?"

Godric nodded and Eric stood.

"I will return tomorrow."

Eric quietly disappeared into the night. Godric shut the door and pushed the security buttons on the wall. I could hear the soft movements of the house as it sealed itself for daybreak. Godric did this if we weren't going out lately to keep us safe and from being disturbed. I could always disarm it and remove it if I needed to get out.

I was purposely keeping my mind blank as he moved around the room. I didn't want him to know what Eric had said, yet. I would let him relax a little first. He looked over his shoulder at me as he toyed with something on the dresser.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded.

"Will you join me?"

God, what an invitation. I knew exactly what would happen if I did. I didn't want to get sidetracked.

I smiled and shook my head no.

"I better not," I replied back.

He slipped his shirt over his head as he walked past me. I couldn't help but inhale deeply as I looked over his tattoos.

"As you wish," he said back as he cast me a shy smile.

He was too adorable. He was not shy by any means, but the fact that he could still look the part was so sexy. I waited for a few minutes and let the smell of his sandalwood soap drift to my nostrils. He smelt amazing without any help but this was just too much. I decided I would watch him. What could it hurt to sneak a peek? I walked into the bathroom and gasped at the scene before me.

Godric had just washed his hair and water was cascading down his muscular arms to his chest. His toned abdomen was wet and glistening and I wanted to lick ever drop of water from it. Crap! I gripped the doorframe as he looked up and met my eyes. My lust was probably pouring into him. The corner of his lips curled up in a small smile as he opened the glass door.

"Come here," he purred thickly.

That accent would be the death of me one day.

I stepped closer hesitantly. I wanted to talk to him, but I wanted to wait until he was finished. If this got started I might just forget about it entirely.

"What's wrong?" he questioned when I didn't immediately come to him.

"We need to talk. I do want you but not like this. I want to talk first."

I could see the question in his eyes but he nodded and shut off the shower. I let my eyes drift over his body as he toweled off. I certainly could have forgotten about this for a very long time.

He pulled on some thin pajama bottoms and took my hand.

"Come."

I followed him to the bed and curled up against him. His spicy smell against the soap was just so powerful. I inhaled deeply and sighed enjoying the flavor.

"What did you want to speak about? There is something troubling you," he stated knowingly.

I nodded and drew circles on his chest with my finger. I was nervous and I didn't know how he would react.

"I need to know something and I need to know you will be honest with me."

"My love, I have never been untruthful," he moved his head so he could see my face. He was right, but I knew he might not want to answer this question. There is a distinct possibility he might want me to solve it myself.

"When my stomach hurt you made it stop," I started.

His hand tilted my chin further up towards him.

"Yes. This has you worried little one?"

"No, it's something else. It's not the fact that you made my stomach stop hurting exactly," I said unsure how to phrase my words.

He watched me carefully as if he were trying to understand. But I think he did, because a look of uncertainty swept over his beautiful face.

I licked my suddenly dry mouth before I spoke. I was nervous and I wasn't sure what this meant or how he would react.

"I-it was because you calmed him down," I stuttered as I began but his eyes were so intense. I wavered under his gaze and couldn't help it. I looked away for only a moment before I heard my name.

"Emayn," he called so achingly tender.

I faced him again unable to look away from his hypnotizing eyes. Large hands cradled me close as his breath fanned my face.

"I regret that some things I am unable to tell you. I wish our life was different and you didn't feel like you were searching for answers from me at every turn," he kissed my forehead.

I assessed his features and realized just how young he looked in this moment. The perfect curve of his nose, the way his long eyelashes lay perfectly along his cheeks when he gazed down. The delicate pink shade of his lips in contrast with the porcelain of his skin was especially exquisite. I wondered if I looked as perfect to him.

Godric gently smiled at me and placed his hand on my stomach. It effectively brought my focus back to the present situation.

"The answer to the question you seek is yes."

I waited patiently for more but he didn't speak.

"Yes?" I questioned him.

I was even more confused.

"Yes, my precious angel," he clarified. "I was calming _him_."

I processed what he said. Godric was calming _him_ in my stomach. _He_ was inside me.

_Oh My God! _I think I'm going to throw up.

_Drama, Drama, Drama. Courtney said I wasn't packing enough heat. I guess I'll have to make up for it in the next chapter just for her! What can I say? They can't be sexy all the time. Wait we are talking about Godric here. Okay, scratch that. Yes, they can be sexy all of the time. I just need to write it that way. Back to the drawing board. Huff._


	11. Chapter 11

Were you waiting on Drama? Well, okay I give. Here you go! Enjoy. This was a **_SUPER_** hard chapter to write. Thanks to **.just courtney. The Beta Goddess.**

I swallowed the bitter taste of bile. I was pregnant? When had I lost touch with myself? Before I came here I was in tune with so many things. And now I felt utterly lost. I buried my face in my hands only to feel his fingers caressing my neck tenderly.

"Did I say too much? I know this is frightening and it is a lot to take in, but you are not alone. And I promise you angel, I am here with you," he said as he placed a kiss on my head.

I looked up to meet his eyes.

"No. It's nothing like that. Don't you see? Can't you understand?"

I pulled away from him in frustration and shook my head.

"When I came here I read people very easily. It just came so natural to me and now it's like everything is so difficult. I am tired of having to work so hard at everything. Why can't I just do something right? It's like I lost everything."

Godric's face clouded with worry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I did. I lost my parents, my freedom. I can't focus and now this. I know you want me to feel happy, but I don't. I can't because all I feel is worried that something else will go wrong," I cried as I stepped back knowing he was going to stand to embrace me.

He stopped at the end of the bed. I knew it was in response to my move to get away.

"You pull away from my touch?"

He was hurt and I felt my heart clench.

"Godric you can't know how it feels. It just,

I paused in thought as a man's face came into my head. He had large hazel eyes and brown hair that he wore haphazardly messy as many men today do. I wasn't sure who he was or what he was. He was not human of that I was positive but he was beautiful. He was inhumanly beautiful.

"Ema?" Godric interrupted me. For some unknown reason he did not pick up on my thoughts. I didn't quite understand that.

"I, yes?"

I shook my head to focus back on him. He stroked my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, surely you can see why I,"

"Emayn," A sultry male voice called.

I paused when I heard my name and realized it wasn't Godric's voice but another. I must have been going crazy. Voices don't call me from my head, at least not usually.

Godric kissed me lightly and smiled.

"It will come to you little one. I promise."

Did he really not hear any of this? I realized I was tired and quite possibly on the edge of a breakdown, but seriously?

"I'm tired, Godric," I said in a small voice as I took his hand and pulled him with me to the bed. He pulled me close.

"You've have had a long day. It will get better with time. Your powers will grow and you will have no trouble at all reading people," he reassured me as his cool lips touched my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes. It would have been great if I would have been sleepy, only I couldn't get the mystery man's face out of my head. He haunted me and somehow I knew it was for a reason. I had a feeling I didn't want to know why.

I awoke two hours later. Godric slept peacefully beside me. I leaned over, gently kissed his forehead, and then made my way to the kitchen for something to drink. My mouth felt like cotton. I grabbed a glass and fixed me some water.

"Hey there sugar cakes."

I turned to smile at Manny who was leaning back in a chair as he sipped on a Monster drink[W1] .

"Uh huh, you've have been naughty." I scolded him.

"Me?" He pretended to be shocked and grinned.

"I would act ashamed but," he chuckled and crossed his legs. "Missy I tell you, the man is a sex god! He's better than frozen raspberry sorbet on a hot and humid Texas day. And you know I like my sorbet. He is some luscious man candy. I am now very well versed in the art of the vampire. And let me tell you, once you go vamp you never go back."

I tried not to choke on my water.

"Manny!"

"What?" he shrugged. "Far be it from me to stray from a good thing. All kidding aside he is really very sweet. He treated me really well and is super protective. It was kind of nice."

I thought it was nice that Manny had found someone who interested him. I sat across from him.

"Why wouldn't he be? He knows a good thing when he sees it?" I winked at him.

I felt a little nauseated and sat my drink down. I couldn't believe all that Godric had told me. This was still all bewildering to me. How was I going to deal with being a mom?

"You okay?"

I looked up seeing Manny's concerned face.

"Oh, yeah just lost in thought." I toyed with my glass a moment.

"You seem kind of down."

I met his eyes a moment then looked down.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About?" Manny questioned trying to get me to talk.

I looked out the window.

"I don't know I guess I have a lot on my mind. It's nothing to worry about Manny. I'll figure it out."

Manny's frown was not one I liked to see.

"I hate when you lie to me. I won't kiss your cute little tushy like Godric. So, why don't we skip the formalities and go straight to the who done it. Come on sister; tell your beloved Manny what the problem is. Is it that evil Eric again?"

I chuckled, "No. Eric's not really evil you know."

"I know he just likes to tease you."

I nodded in agreement.

"So, is this about your wine? Because really you and Godric have a ton of wine and-,"

"You took our wine?" I questioned confused not that I cared. I really hadn't even noticed.

"Well a bottle or two. It was a special occasion and all." He emphasized by wagging his eyebrows. I laughed out loud and batted my hand at him.

"I don't care."

"Oh, good cause it is _really_ expensive wine." he added then.

I laughed at him and shrugged.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I doubt Godric would care either really. It's not like we-,"

I stopped talking as I felt something strange come over me. It was then it happened.

"Emayn."

I jumped almost dropping my glass when I heard his seductive voice. I turned and looked for a person to accompany the voice but to no avail. I was a nervous wreck. I was coming unglued and they were going to have to commit me to the mental institution before too long.

"Come to me, Emayn," he whispered.

I gasped and clutched my chest. I knew there was no mistaking what I heard.

"Okay, Ema what are you doing?" Manny questioned looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

I looked at him shocked. Surely I wasn't the only one who heard the voice. How could I be?

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked as I looked around the room suspiciously.

His eyes darted around the room.

"Hear what? I heard us talking. I see _you_ looking like a psychotic woman. And I-, Oh hello sexy and I am thinking this is not good," he mumbled as he looked behind my head. I attempted to turn but my head met resistance. Large hands quickly slid over my mouth. I glanced over to see Manny standing to come to my aid. I had a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I knew this would not end well. I panicked, but before I could react I felt myself slipping into darkness.

Please let Manny be okay. I somehow knew Godric wasn't in danger. I felt the goal was to get me out of there as quick as possible. They wouldn't take the chance of Godric waking. How they even got in I'll never know. I didn't know how much time elapsed before I awoke confused and disoriented. I had a dry mouth and one heck of a headache.

WTF?

I attempted to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I did manage to open for a moment and focused on the renaissance style ceiling.

Where was I?

It was like a romance novel. I felt a presence near and turned my head to see the man from my vision.

He sat beside me and observed me thoughtfully. I had no idea what he was thinking. His deep, mysterious eyes seemed concerned; his beautiful face unreadable.

"Please," I whispered in a voice I didn't recognize as my eyes fell shut. I tried in vain to fight the oncoming lethargy.

"Shhhh," he whispered.

I felt something tender stroked my cheek. Was it his hand?

"Rest now you are safe," he spoke in a thick accent. Where was he from? And what choice did I have?

I drifted back into a deep slumber.

I awoke frightened and sat up quickly. A large muscular man in the corner of the room was watching me impassively.

"Finally you are awake. You've been sleeping a while."

I had no idea who he was but he didn't sound happy. He moved from closer.

"Come with me. He is waiting."

I shook my head in defiance.

"Who is waiting?"

He grew irritated and grabbed my arm, effectively pulling me from the bed with little effort. I didn't know why I couldn't react and protect myself or why I felt so weak.

"Don't ask so many questions. You're just lucky to be alive."

He pulled me roughly out the door. He was so strong. I had no choice but to follow him. I took in my strange surroundings. I was in a very elaborate estate somewhere and I could smell the ocean. It looked almost like a fairy tale, as if I were in a castle or something.

Where was I? I wondered again.

He led me into a large room where several men stood talking. And I saw _him_ the man from my vision. His beautiful voice floated across the room. I was shoved roughly to the floor and then I heard his voice change to one of anger and authority.

"Do not harm her!"

The entire room paused and turned to watch me. I swallowed hard as I attempted to right myself. I felt self-conscious and frightened. The handsome man immediately knelt at my feet.

"Please excuse his lack of manners. Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

I glanced up and met his eyes. They were large, almond shaped and hazel. I could see specks of silver in them. It was almost like looking into the stars. I shied away from him in self preservation.

"Who are you?"

He nodded and stood. He knew I was protecting myself.

"I suppose that is a valid question. I did take you from your home after all, did I not?" He said with a warm smile. He turned to the others. "Leave us."

They left quietly and he extended his hand. When I didn't accept, he exhaled.

"Come now, I do have chairs and certainly you can't sit on the cold floor all night now can you?"

I stood but on my own. I sat far away from him in an oversized chair. I took a moment to appraise him. He was exactly like I had envisioned: tall, dark and stunning. He was dressed in some sort of form fitting pants and a renaissance style black shirt. The black boots he wore just topped everything off.

Who was this man? If he even was a man and what did he want?

He smiled softly.

"You truly are beautiful. I knew you would be."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt Manny. Is he okay? Is Godric okay?"

I knew I was asking a lot of questions, but I was worried and I needed to know. They both meant so much to me. Godric stood a chance of defending himself. Manny did not.

He turned away and gazed longingly out a large oversized window.

"Your concern is charming. They are both fine; your vampire is untouched and Manny is here."

I sat up alarmed.

"He is here?"

"I had to have a bargaining chip, no?" He questioned me as he raised an eyebrow. "He is perfectly safe and healthy. You will be able to visit with when I deem the time is right."

I inhaled deeply and hoped he was being honest about Manny being safe. I thought about Godric for a moment but I couldn't reach him. It was as if we were cut off. I didn't like the feeling at all. I wasn't sure if it was due to my being so tired or something else.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" I questioned.

"For centuries I have wanted nothing more than the elimination of your race," he said with startling venom. I swallowed hard, realizing who he was. He turned to me but there was no joy in his face.

"I wanted you wiped from the face of this earth. I won't disillusion you and say that your original purpose here was with anything but the worst intentions."

I knew there had to be a reason behind his hate.

"May I ask why?"

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"You may, but that doesn't mean I will answer. I stopped answering for anything I did long ago," he laughed to himself darkly. "I became this shell of an existence living for death, longing for it. One day I realized there was something to be said for vengeance."

"So, you are going to take your anger out on me?" I said knowingly.

I nodded and accepted this. If it was my fate then I would willingly die to keep Godric safe.

He sighed deeply never answering my question and leaned against the stone wall.

"My name is Niu."

His features were so strong. I still couldn't decipher what he was even though I tried. It was driving me crazy. He was pale and very well built; however, he wasn't like anyone I had ever encountered before. I could feel the power radiating from his body. He was a mystery to me.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Please don't be afraid."

I eyed him curiously.

"You take me from my home and you tell me not to be afraid?"

He laughed then and gave me an arrogant smile. He was very sure of himself.

"Yes, you are right I did. Let me rephrase that," he stepped closer and tilted his head.

"I have no intention of hurting you. You can believe me or not. The sooner you relax the easier this becomes. I'll have a hard enough time keeping you alive in this hostile environment without your timid nature."

I frowned.

"I am not timid!"

His lips turned up in a smile.

"Yes, so I see."

He was standing closer than I realized. I didn't move from my spot, but it didn't mean I wasn't a little unnerved when his fingers stroked my cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered inhaling deeply. I felt myself instantly calm. I knew it was something he was doing but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. I wasn't going to show weakness though, I wanted him to see I was strong and whatever he had in mind wasn't going to work.

"The god of nothingness," I managed to say after a tense moment.

His smile faded.

"Yes, that is the meaning of my name. It does not hold true, however."

He pulled his hand away and looked down. He was deep in thought. I could tell.

"Who are you then? Why did you take me from my home?"

My mind raced as I spouted out the questions one after the other. I wanted an answer.

Niu's hazel eyes met mine. His expression remained a mask. I couldn't read him any better than I could read Godric before he bit me. He chuckled, his white teeth flashed in the now fading light.

"So many questions for one who is in no place to be demanding wouldn't you agree?" he questioned me sarcastically.

He was going to be hard to get to. I could already feel the challenge. Not being in tune with myself was really going to take its toll on me now. Godric had tried to warn me and now I was seeing why. I had to figure out what was missing and tap into it.

Niu walked back over to the window for a moment before I heard voices. A male and female walked in. I suddenly got the feeling I was in the middle of a place I really didn't want to be.

"Niu," the perky blonde called as she shot me a look and quickly made her way to him. He didn't even spare her a glance. His eyes remained on me and from the heat of his eyes I would have preferred they didn't.

"What is it?" he asked her gruffly.

Damn, talk about your cut to the chase.

"I imagine you are hungry. Dinner is prepared and waiting. If you want we can eat and the guards can watch_ her_." She shot me a dirty look as she mentioned me with obvious disgust.

I swallowed hard and looked away. I didn't really care what they did. I wanted nothing more than to be with Godric and I knew he would be worried about me. My precious love was probably frantic with worry. Bless him. I loved him so.

"She is a guest in my home."

"She is Anyron!" she shouted.

Niu looked over her shoulder at the man waiting by the door.

"Please escort Lillian out. I have a guest to attend to," his voice remained even but his eyes were anything but calm. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger.

"You forget your place. If you continue to speak I shall remind you."

After throwing me a murderous glare she walked out of the room.

"Oh, don't act surprised. I find you entertaining." He smiled brightly at me.

I shivered and pulled my knees close as if they could protect me from him. I could almost feel myself being drawn to him. It wasn't normal and it worried me.

"What are you?"

He moved closer and leaned to my ear, "I am your God."

"You're a liar!"

He laughed as he leaned back to see my face.

"A woman with fire, I like that."

He leaned in again as he inhaled the scent of my neck.

"Mmmmm, but you aren't just any woman now are you?"

I raised my arms to push him away and paused meeting his eyes. They held enraptured me like a cobra. I couldn't seem to break his spell. He was so damn gorgeous.

"You don't really want to push me away do you?" he asked as his warm finger ran across my bottom lip. I had to speak. Just a simple thought was betraying Godric and I loved him.

"I belong to another."

Niu licked his lips.

"You belong to no one. Freedom is to be treasured and you should not place limits on it, especially a lovely creature such as yourself. I find you captivating."

He was confusing me. Didn't he hate my race? He killed them all so why wasn't I dead yet?

"Eradication, desecration and loneliness that is my gift and I provided it in spades," he sat across from me and leaned on his knees. His dark eyes penetrated my soul. "I am from the depths where the sun doesn't reach."

I leaned forward and searched his face for some sign of emotion.

"I don't believe that."

"Then you are a fool," he replied back.

I reached out and rested a shaky hand on his jaw. I needed focus. I needed to see if I could see anything that would help me figure out who or what he was. It took me a moment but I was starting to pick up something. I focused back on his face and realized his eyes were closed and he was tilting his face in my hand.

Did he lack the simple pleasure derived from a touch? Yes, he did. He didn't allow anyone to touch him like this. He found others boring and simple minded so he had allowed himself to become closed off and disconnected with people in general. I was so lost in thought it took me a moment to realize his eyes were open and he was only inches away from my face.

"Do you enjoy trying to dissect me, little psychic?" he mumbled obviously irritated. His hot breath cascaded down my cheeks. I shook my head.

"I wasn't trying to dissect anything. I just wanted to know more about you."

He stood and looked down at me for a moment. He exhaled and his features softened.

"I'm sorry. Please realize you aren't what I am used to. Forgive me if I jump to conclusions. Iit's difficult to acclimate myself to you being here."

I bit my lip and crossed my legs.

"Your companions don't want me here."

It was not a question but a fact. He did not look at me.

"It doesn't matter. It is not their choice. It is mine and they obey. It's that simple."

I didn't ask any more questions for a while. He seemed to be lost in thought and I didn't want to get him upset with me. His eyes flashed to the door as someone entered with a tray of food. I had to admit I was starving. My stomach growled at the smell of the warm bread. He smiled at me.

"Eat, I know you are hungry."

I looked down at the tray of food and debated. Surely he wouldn't drug me. He must have known what I was thinking. His warm hand tilted my chin up.

"I have no need to drug you if I wanted you dead you would be. Eat my little _tovanares__[W2] _then we will talk."

I had no idea what he just called me but I didn't like it.

He handed me a piece of steaming bread. Wow, it smelt wonderful.

"Eat," he insisted.

I would have argued but I had my baby to think about. I took a few bites then paused feeling Godric in my heart. I smiled to myself knowing he was safe. I repositioned myself and peered out the window as the sun began to set. I knew Godric would be worried, he would be irate, but he too would know I was safe, at least for now.

"Would you like some wine?" Niu asked drawing me from my thoughts of Godric.

"No. But could I have some water?"

He smiled and nodded. I was certain he was up to something and I wanted to know what it was. A game was better played when you knew who the players where I always thought. I leaned away when he tried to sit next to me.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"That doesn't mean I trust you," I spat back as I watched him over the rim of my glass.

He cast me a lopsided grin and took a seat across from me. The way he watched me irked me but I wouldn't dare say anything for fear of pushing him. I had no idea what his true intentions were yet. I heard footsteps with my sensitive ears and waited for their arrival. It was a male judging from the steps, a muscular one. For his size he sounded quite agile on his feet, impressive.

Niu looked to the doorway.

"I'll be right back. Please enjoy your meal."

My eyes followed him as he darted out the door. Did he really think I wouldn't listen? Or did he think I lacked the power? It didn't matter, really. I would be. I relaxed and let my mind focus until I could see nothing but him.

Niu poured his wine into a thick metal goblet and took a drink.

"Don't frown so much brother it does not become you," Niu informed the tall handsome man who stood nearby. Their resemblance was startling.

"I can't help but worry you have lost your mind." His tone was laced with anger.

Niu smirked at the man before responding, as he sat down in an oversized chair and propped his feet up on a table.

"I never lose my mind, although I have been accused of overindulgence a time or two." He laughed amused with himself.

The tall man shook his head in disapproval, "Niu, you are playing a game that just may cost you everything. Do you have any idea what you are doing? Why her? What is it about her that draws you in?"

Niu swallowed thickly.

"I don't know Taji. She should be dead and yet something told me no. It is not meant to be that way. I can't go against my soul brother you know that."

"Your soul or your loins?"

Niu smiled, "Ah, she is beautiful is she not?"

Taji inhaled deeply, "She is but you have had many beautiful women. You will have many more. She is not the most beautiful nor is she the most alluring so why is it you are so fascinated with her? I do not understand," he replied with a puzzled expression.

"Perhaps you do not need to. I do not understand so how can I explain it to you? What I do know is she will not be harmed. I will protect her and until I understand why I feel this way that stands."

Taji rolled his eyes.

"You ask for trouble. If you would have killed her your job would be over. You would have accomplished what you set out to do years ago."

Niu stared at the wall, "I can't just- It's not that simple. She's not what I expected. I didn't, when I saw her I-," he exhaled softly and paused shutting his eyes for a moment to clear his head.

"What do you think will happen if you keep her here?" Taji asked as he stepped closer. He looked at Niu with a concerned expression.

"It can never be. She is not meant to be yours Niu. She belongs to the vampire and we both know this will only fuel the war," he said exasperated.

Anger flared in Niu's handsome face and the atmosphere in the room began to heat.

"Where is her vampire now?" Niu snapped.

Taji raised an eyebrow but didn't look intimidated, "He will come for her."

"And he will die." Niu responded flatly. "He's an immortal. He's no match for me."

"You are right. I wasn't speaking of him." He crossed his arms and watched him curiously. "If you hurt him she will never forgive you. She is the one thing you want brother. Tell me, how is it you plan on making her want you?"

"I don't plan on making her want anything. I don't have a plan," Niu mumbled as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. The warmness of the room began to fade.

Taji smiled and knelt beside him.

"I'm not faulting you brother. I can see she's caught you off guard and I know how hard that is to do. I just want you to be careful we all know how dangerous she could be. You can't think with your heart on this one. She is still Anyron and her destiny waits. If it is true then she has to die," Taji touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"If it is true, then why does my soul tell me not to kill her? I am led by my soul Taji. I always have been you know this. It has never led me astray and for it to make me pause before seeing her thru to death. That is truly a miracle. Something strong is interfering and whatever the reason, I owe it to her to find out why. She is worthy of that don't you think?"

Taji ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"I don't know. I think you are powerful enough to know when something is off. So, if you say something doesn't feel right then figure out why. But Niu, seduce her, romance her, whatever it is you are doing just figure it out and get it out of your system. You don't have time to have a weakness and that is what she is."

"Taji," Niu started to scold him.

"You know I'm right," Taji added before he turned and strolled out of the room.

Niu swirled his wine around in his glass before he sat it down. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

I suddenly snapped back into my own body. I was alone in the room where he left me. He had heated that room up when he got angry. How had he done that? I was certain now more than ever he wasn't human. If Godric didn't stand a chance against him how could I?

What did he want from me?

And more importantly what was he?

I ran my hand across my stomach to comfort myself. I tried to convince myself it would all be okay. I had to because I had a baby to live for. Okay, maybe I was simply trying to motivate myself, but if it worked then that was a good thing too. I felt a chill and ran my hand along my cool arms. I would have been startled, had I not just seen the handsome man in my head while I was eavesdropping.

Taji looked at me curiously as he leaned heavily on a large pillar.

"So, you are the mysterious Anyron. I just wonder what it is about you that my brother finds so fascinating," he moved closer and I felt another cool breeze hit me. I swear it felt like an ice storm. Why was he making me cold? Odd.

_What on earth?_

He had the most peculiar look in his eyes.

"I just had to meet you myself," he whispered as a strong hand lifted my jaw. I froze when I saw the stare he gave me. He leaned so uncomfortably close; I could feel his breath against my cheek. I sat perfectly still. I didn't know what he was going to do. I was frightened and there was nowhere to run. He was huge and he had me pinned to the chair, definitely not where I wanted to be at that moment.

"Before I killed you."

Now that you have an idea _who _the bad guy is. Time to play. Game on. Review, Review, Review. With sugar, candy and chocolate covered Godric on top. :)


	12. Chapter 12

After a long wait at last Godric returns... Special thanks to my beta **.just courtney. **My schedule hasn't allowed me to keep as as much as I would have liked. I will try to do better. I do miss the blue eyed vamp.

He was going to kill me? I knew then I was in trouble. I should be able to protect myself. It was what Godric had been trying to tell me all along and yet all my thoughts were so jumbled. He raised his hand to strike and I braced myself for the painful blow but it never came. I slowly opened one eye to see him frozen in place before me.

_How on earth did he get like that? I didn't do anything?_

I quickly slid from the chair and away from him. I had no idea what this magic was or how long it might last. I certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Niu strolled in and stopped suddenly when he saw my tense form. His face full of concern.

"What's wrong?" he questioned me.

I could not speak. How could I explain such a thing? I knew he would blame me. His eyes followed mine to his brother whom he quickly addressed as he tentatively touched his arm.

"Taji?"

And just like that the spell was broken. Taji fell forward into the chair where I had been. He snarled and turned to face me furious.

"What spells are you casting, witch?"

I shook my head in disbelief, my heart pounded in my chest as my fear threatened to overtake me.

"I cast no spell. I do not understand what happened any more than you do," I responded honestly.

"You are dangerous. You should be put to death," he spat.

Niu stopped the angry man's advance toward me with a palm to his chest. Taji's face was hard; his eyes like steel.

"She is not yours to punish. As I recall I am the authority here. She did no wrong and if something happened from what I can see she was protecting herself."

"You would take her side?" Taji asked in horror.

"No. I would wonder why she would be forced to do what she did. If she in fact did do something, you obviously attacked her. I told you she was off limits, brother, and I meant it. Now leave us."

"Niu, you must listen to reason!" He argued.

"I will speak with you later. I am weary of this conversation and you have some business to attend to."

Taji said no more as he turned and walked out. I bit my lip and curled up in a corner of the large bed. It was a place I felt secure, if there was anywhere to feel secure here.

Niu turned his handsome face to mine and slowly sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful flower. I promised I would protect you and here I let my brother come in and test our delicate balance of trust. Please don't let that push you away," he purred silkily as he slid closer to me. "I don't want us to have anything between us. I want us to be close. I won't keep things from you. You can trust me."

I looked away but his fingers caught my jaw gently.

"Emayn, destiny is a funny thing. I searched for you to end your life and yet once I saw you, I simply couldn't let you go."

His eyes searched mine for an answer I could never give. A love I could never return. My heart belonged to another and I longed for him.

"Niu, I do understand how you might think you feel these things, but these feelings can't be real. Love takes time and it takes work. It doesn't just happen."

_Who was I lying to? Godric and I just happened. The man looked into my eyes and I knew I was his._

I sighed and looked at my stomach for a moment then smiled.

"It is something that both of you feel and you simply connect. Had I not met Godric perhaps things might have been different, but I can't change my heart."

"I know my love. You don't have to."

I was confused. What did he mean by that?

He laughed lightly and leaned closer, his warm breath ticked my skin. I inhaled and noticed it made me a tad bit woozy. I had to lean my back against the pillows as my head spun in an attempt to focus.

"I have a gift you see," Niu continued to speak as he moved above me, his breath now directly above my face. It was intoxicating. I could feel the room spin faster and gripped his arms for support.

"Do you want to know what it is?" he whispered hotly against my ear.

"Please, I can't think," I begged him.

"You don't need to think my beauty. No more thoughts of your past. Look at me."

I moaned trying to fight an intense wave of nausea.

His hand gripped my face and forced me to look at him.

"There is just now Emayn; only you and me. You can have the world if you want it. All you have to do is say yes. No memories of the past, no more pain, just you and I," he whispered seductively. His eyes seemed to spiral with a dark red glow.

"Would you like to be with me Emayn? To be mine?"

As the room continued to spin the only thing that I could hold onto was his face and his words. Nothing else made any sense. I clung to him like a child. What was he doing to me? I shouldn't do this, there was a reason I couldn't but I didn't know what it was. My mind was cloudy and I could feel my memories slipping away, but then I had a feeling he knew that already. That was what he was after wasn't it?

"Make it stop," I begged.

"Say the words, my love, and all will be well."

I inhaled deeply shaking my head.

"Yes. Anything. Just make it stop."

_Please, before I vomit everywhere._

He smoothed my hair.

"It's over my pet. No more nightmares or feeling out of focus. I'm here now and everything will be just fine. He sat me up and I glanced around curious. I couldn't remember a thing, yet he felt familiar. I had no idea who I was.

_Where was I? Who was I?_

"Is this where we live?"

"Yes, my love. Tell me, how do you feel?" he questioned as he ran his fingers through my hair. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel fine what do you mean?"

I smiled jumping into his lap. I knew we were lovers. I had memories of us together. Oddly enough I never saw us making love, only holding one another. He chuckled as he caressed my waist.

"Mmmmmm, evil does become you love. I'm just getting started."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I really wanted to. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. It was weird how I felt cloudy headed, like I was in a dream.

"Innocent," he whispered as he flipped me over. "That is what you are. Blind to temptation and darkness, sins of the flesh and carnal desires but I will change all of that my love. You will learn what it is to desire, to want, to need someone so bad you hurt."

"I need you already," I admitted.

"I know you do." He looked deep into my eyes and a thousand memories crossed into my soul. Memories of the two of us and things we shared together. I moaned and felt my breath increase. He was undiluted desire. I had no idea why we had never made love but for some reason the answer eluded me. He smiled and kissed me deeply. It felt full of desire, need and heat. I knew we had been together for a long period, but in all of my memories it somehow felt off. I just felt wrong in some way.

"So beautiful," he whispered before his lips fell to my neck and my eyes closed as I lost all trace of any other thoughts. I was suddenly overtaken and pushed him back.

"You are naughty for tempting me. You know I can't do this. It's not right," I smiled, gathering my wits.

He smirked at me.

"Oh, you will yield to me yet."

A loud knock on the door interrupted our discussion.

"This better be important," Niu shouted at the door then kissed my nose. The door opened and Taji walked in and stopped with a look of shock. I turned and smiled.

"Hi Taji. How is Noran?"

He looked from me to Niu for a moment then cleared his throat.

"She is fine."

He turned his attention to Niu, "You erased her-"

Niu interrupted him, "I did what was needed. She is happy here with us just as she has been for a while. What do you have for me?"

Taji pulled him off to speak quietly.

"Her mate is here. We have him in the dungeon he was no match for us, but Niu you have no idea what the repercussions could be from this. She is not one of our kind. You can't bind with her. It could prove to be fatal to us all."

"Just make sure he is locked up tight. He will suffer gravely before the end," he growled, "Besides she doesn't even remember his name. Let's keep it that way."

He returned him focus to me and smiled warmly.

"Come my most desirable one. I should feed you."

I followed his command. I had no reason not to.

Over the next few weeks I began my life trying to familiarize myself with my home, yet I couldn't. What I saw in his eyes was all that seemed familiar. Everything I touched seemed foreign to me. I had a knack for feeling people and I picked up on that quickly. I never told anyone because I wanted to explore this new found emotion. I found no familiarity with my surroundings or these people whom called themselves my family. It bothered me but I kept my feelings hidden.

I explored the castle daily. At first Niu was strict with me but after a few weeks he began to trust me. I never did anything to cause him to doubt me. I hoped that way I could try and figure out why my life felt so wrong. He said you could never trust other people. He told me to avoid the cells below, that evil dwelled there. I usually did as I was told until one afternoon when I was walked past and the most amazing sent caught me.

It smelt so good, like moonlight and sea. It was so familiar and yet not. I could close my eyes and see starlight and night sky. I envisioned the most beautiful pale blue eyes. It was like a lost memory that was buried deep but I knew was there. I had to investigate. I had to know what this was.

I snuck down to the cells and followed my sensitive nose. It was odd that my stomach seemed to growl at the smell, but then again my stomach had been giving me a lot of trouble lately. It didn't seem to agree with anything I ate.

I inhaled deeply and braced myself on a wall. The smell, it was overwhelming and my mouth was watering. It was a hunger I couldn't control and it pulled me toward this uncertain temptation.

I noticed the guards weren't in their usual location which was odd. It made me weary. I stepped forward to see a tall blonde man leaning on the wall. His deep blue eyes penetrated my soul.

"You took long enough short stuff," he teased with a smile. I could tell he was joking but I was uncertain of him.

"Who are you?"

He inhaled deeply and we both turned as a noise came from behind him. I could hear a man complaining.

"I swear. It is just deplorable in here, bugs and spiders. Where do these people think we are? Can't they afford housekeepers?" he said as he wiped at his shirt. He looked up at the blonde who smirked at him and then to me.

"Oh my god, Ema! Bless my heart you beautiful thing you. Come here girl!"

He moved toward me as I stepped back in shock. The blonde stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"She is under a spell Manny. It's best not to push her."

"A spell?" The man he had called Manny answered.

The blonde man moved closer to me very slowly.

"I am Eric. I won't hurt you but I do need you to hurry we could be discovered at any moment and time is of the essence."

I shook my head.

"What is it you want me to do exactly?"

"I want you to trust yourself. Let go of anything you have been programmed to believe. Open up your heart and your mind and feel. Follow your body and let it lead you."

My stomach growled loudly and I looked down embarrassed.

"Your body is telling you something. You should listen," Eric said as he moved from the wall and out of my way.

"Follow this hallway. You shall find what you seek. We'll wait here."

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of them but I saw no lie in his eyes. I almost felt like we were close. I walked passed him and made my way to the very back of the dark dungeon. In the very back was an isolated and dark cell. I touched the bars slowly not knowing what was inside.

I could see a small figure chained against the wall. His face was hidden in shadow, but his naked pale chest glowed in the dim light from the hallway. He was ethereal. I hesitated before I spoke.

"Are you okay? I could-," I looked down ashamed, "Smell you and," I hesitated again. I could see the chains had burned his skin. It angered me. Why would anyone want to hurt this poor creature?

He slowly gazed up, long lashes covered the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Those were the eyes I had envisioned. He was absolutely stunning. My heart skipped a beat.

"Emayn."

His voice, it was so familiar and yet I didn't recognize it. It was beautiful like a song in the wind.

"I am Emayn, yes."

He looked at me conflicted.

"You know not who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry sir. I have not met you before but I-" My stomach lurched painfully and I grabbed it groaning. He pulled on the chains but was unable to move and groaned as he fell back against the wall.

"Please, he's hungry little one. You need to feed."

I glanced up to meet his eyes.

"Who is hungry?"

His lips curled in a gentle smile, "Use your mind love. Open the bars and come inside. Come to me."

"I- I can't open…this is metal, silver."

"I know, concentrate you have the power now use it. This is your destiny, Emayn embrace it," he encouraged me.

I placed my hand on the bars that held him and closed my eyes focusing on one thing, I wanted them to open. I was amazed when a few moments later they did. I stepped closer and paused again. My body trembled as his scent got stronger.

I don't know why but I wanted to touch him. And that was exactly what I did. My eyes focused on his as I ran my hand down his chest then across his arm to meet the tender flesh held captive by the burning silver.

He gasped when the chains fell. I could sense his relief to be free of his bonds but he did not move. He did not want to startle me. He reached down and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he brought my hand to his neck.

"Forcing you to drink," he answered as he roughly slashed my ring across his neck. I swallowed hard as blood started running down his neck. I should have been disgusted, but instead I was oddly drawn to the scent.

"Take it," he whispered as he slid his hand gently into my hair. His eyes closed as I moved closer unable to deny the draw I felt. I gasped when I realized what I was about to do and threw myself back against the hard wall.

"I can't. I-I will hurt you," I cried sliding to the dirty cold floor. The stranger knelt in front of me. My God he was handsome. His blood was not all I was aching for.

_Why was I so drawn to him?_

"You will not hurt me. Ema, listen to your body," he cautiously stroked his palm down my cheek.

"Listen to your heart."

"I am confused," I answered honestly. My eyes never left his.

"This may be so but you recognize me. Your heart does not forget me so easily."

He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his hard pectoral muscles. I inhaled deeply and gazed at the muscle beneath.

"Your body does not forget me either. Do you not feel the flame that still ignites when we are near? No matter what he fills your mind with, no matter how hard he tries, he can never erase what we have."

I looked up to his face in time to feel him lean closer. His heavy breath met my own as his fingers traced my lips.

"We will always be one. I am yours and that will never change. The earth may turn, the sun may rise, but my heart will remain steadfast."

His words were so beautiful. I could not deny the fact they sounded familiar. Nor the ache in my stomach, he dared to lean closer until his lips were but a whisper against my own.

"Forever my love," he spoke breathily before he kissed me gently. I was hesitant to answer and he did not push. It took only a moment before my eyes drifted closed and my arms slid up his strong chest and around his neck.

I felt his hands burry themselves in my hair. It was as if they had always been there. I cried out unable to control the desire that boiled in my veins. My fingernails raked down his bare back and I flinched as he pushed me hard against the wall. It wasn't too painful but it was uncomfortable.

He must have noticed because he shifted and pulled me away and under him, yet I never felt the cool floor. I didn't understand why. Then I realized he held me too close, his knee protecting me from the hard ground.

I gripped him harder. This man meant something to me and I had no idea what, but I knew he was very special. My heart felt like it wanted to explode.

His soft lips slid to my neck and said something in a language I couldn't understand. German maybe or Swedish? I didn't have time to think before I heard a soft click. I felt his hands pull me impossibly closer and suddenly a small sting pierced my vein. I gasped as lost my breath as emotions began to overwhelm me.

"Oh God, please," I begged. "Don't stop."

My body was on fire as he evoked hidden emotions from deep inside me. He pulled away and met my eyes.

"Now Ema, feed for our son needs nourishment."

I heard his words, but I was too far gone to acknowledge them. My lips found purchase on his neck and I startled myself as my teeth elongated and easily slid in his tender flesh.

"Yes," he hissed.

The euphoria I felt was undeniable. There was nothing like it. I felt happy, blissful and suddenly calm all at the same time. I connected with him in a way I felt I had many times before, but I had not done in a long time. Or at least it seemed.

"You feel so good, Ema. I love you."

I released his neck and rested my face in his neck. We sat silently as I felt memories crash in my head like a waterfall. I leaned back and searched his eyes. They were heartbreakingly sad. He looked defeated. I knew it was because he thought he had lost me. He was uncertain of my mental status.

"Godric," I whispered for the first time in so long it sounded foreign to my own lips.

His lips tilted in a small sexy smile.

"You remember."

"I do. The blood, you knew it would help me."

Godric caressed my chin then ran his hands down my arms.

"I hoped. I did not know if it would work. It was risky to take your blood, but I knew if I did not you would not take mine. I wanted to keep our child safe."

I glanced down at my stomach and lifted my shirt. It was still fairly small. There was a small roundness, but nothing obvious. He ran his hand over my abdomen.

"He has kept you safe. He has great strength even as small as he is."

I remembered the incident with Taji and smiled.

"Yes, he has."

"Sorry to interrupt, Godric but we must go. It is no longer safe to linger," A male said from behind us. I knew that voice all too well.

"Eric," I spoke as I stood.

He smirked, "Nice to have you back with us, although I might have had fun playing with your memory."

I frowned at him as he laughed.

"It was a joke small one. I missed you and your humor. I never like to see my maker unhappy. It was not a pleasant experience and I do not wish it again. We must go."

"Where is Manny?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh, I got hungry," Eric stated as he glanced at his nails.

"Eric!" both Godric and I warned.

He smiled, "He is keeping watch someone has to. Now come on. It is likely we will have company soon. I doubt they will be very hospitable."

"Wait."

I stood and closed my eyes as I felt the palace for their locations.

_When had I gotten so good at this?_

"We must go to the south. They are far enough away that they will not be there for a while if they don't suspect anything."

Godric raised his eyebrow.

"You are getting better. That is good let us go."

We followed the tunnels under ground to the south. We all knew it was risky but it was the safest route for us all. When we came to the end Eric looked around before turning to me. "Now what? It's a dead end."

Manny shivered and I smiled and hoped it calmed him. I didn't want him worrying.

"Nothing is ever a dead end unless you make it one," I answered as I felt the wall.

Godric looked around to help me. "She is right. There may be a secret passage."

Manny shook his head, "Even if it is, there is nothing but cliff and rock out there."

"Good thing I fly," Eric commented as he flashed him a glare.

"Oh, well yes that is…yes." Manny smiled and looked back at me. I chuckled and continued to search for an opening with no luck.

_You were born for this._

I heard the voice in my head and turned to Godric. He smiled at me reassuringly. He had nothing but faith in me. His faith would get us through. I inhaled deeply and let my eyes roam the rocks further.

"Godric, there is no opening."

Eric grimaced, pushed gently passed me, and disappeared from my vision. I had no idea where he went. I glanced at the ground in shame and embarrassment. I had led them here after all. I should have known a way out.

It was then I felt Godric's arms wrap around me.

"Why do you despair young one? You have helped more than you know."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Energy flows from within you we did not get here by mistake."

I swallowed touching my stomach tentatively.

"Our baby?"

"Yes, possibly he helped but do not think he did it all for you are stronger than you think."

I was uncertain. He had helped me before without me knowing. I was glad because he protected me. Even when my mind played tricks on me our child kept me safe. He was a strong one. He would be strong in life.

I was jolted forward when the rocks began to fall from the opposite wall. Godric held me close and regarded me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry my love. Eric was coming from the other side it was necessary."

I turned to see a new exit. Eric motioned with his head.

"This will lead to the river. It is safer to leave from there less chance of being seen. We must hurry, go now."

Manny started to walk and I instructed Godric to follow him, purposely staying back to be with Eric.

"I know what you are doing and I won't let you do it."

Eric pressed his palm to my back.

"You should be in front with Godric."

"I will not let you get hurt," I stopped and turned to face him. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"You care about me? How sweet, but now is not the time. Please Emayn, go," he insisted as he started to push me backwards.

I placed my hands on his shoulders to still him.

"I love you, Eric."

His body stilled as he stared down into my eyes with confusion.

"Ema, what is this?"

My small hands cupped his face as I regarded him seriously.

"You are like my brother. I know we fight and I know…it doesn't matter now. He doesn't want-," I couldn't finish my sentence before he interrupted me.

"Who doesn't want?"

"This child is strong, Eric. He does things even when I can't. I don't know that this prophecy didn't have more to do with him than me. He doesn't want you hurt to save us," I finished.

"Perhaps he is strong," Eric agreed, "Or perhaps you are so strong your strength is beyond your understanding and you want to believe it is him. You are the one, Ema, the one who will bring peace and stop the war. I have seen the strength of the one known as Niu. You are stronger. I feel it little sister."

He placed his palm tenderly on my cheek.

How could his words be true? I had seen Niu's power. I had also witnessed Taji's power. I was no match for them.

"Precious?" I heard Godric call and turned away from Eric.

"Go to him. I will be fine," Eric reassured me.

I went to him but not until I grabbed Eric's hand and tugged him along. I was surprised when he didn't argue, but somehow I think he knew this time I wouldn't back down.

Godric's eyes passed over our intertwined hands, but he made no move to pull us apart. He kissed my temple and whispered for Manny to continue. I could feel Godric's love radiate through me. He felt no jealousy. He knew how I felt towards Eric just as he felt towards him. He also knew Eric would protect me with his life. A life I would not let end today. It was not safe here and I felt them coming.

I turned as my heart began to race.

"How far to the end?" I questioned worried.

"Not far," Eric answered.

"Take Manny and run. Godric and I will be right behind you."

He hesitated but Godric nodded. When I was sure they were safe I looked back at the pathway we had taken.

"I have to block this path," I said as I bit my lip in thought.

"Niu has fire and Taji ice. I am not ready to fight them."

"Bring it down." Godric ordered.

"What?"

He moved to stand beside me.

"Bring it down. You have all you need inside here," he whispered as he tapped my temple. "Use it and bring the rock down. Block the path, Ema, it is the only way."

"I cannot do this. It is solid rock." Godric shook his head and continued, "You must. It will give us the time we need."

I had no idea how to bring down rock. We had not practiced this. I wasn't some sort of magician. I am sure the look I gave him was one of amusement. Godric tilted my chin gently to him.

"This is as we practiced. Just close your eyes and bend it to your will. You are one with nature Ema. You are the earth and all of the elements. Feel them and use them, they will help you. You are pure of heart. It is why you are who you are. Only you can do this. Let go and become who you were meant to be. Don't be afraid."

My heart started to race as I lost myself in his pale blue eyes. I loved him so. I turned away from him and looked at the rocks that surrounded the path we were in.

_Please God, give me strength_. I could hear their loud footsteps as they got closer. I had only moments left. It was now or never.

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? At least Godric got her back...well at least we hope. You really don't think it will be that easy? Tisk, Tisk.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to my beta **.just courtney. **You Rock!

Some one said pack some heat...handcuffs anyone? I'm just sayin...

I focused my mind on what I wanted and soon the rocks tumbled heavily down. Godric pulled me.

"Come on love we can't linger."

He was right. I knew they would soon find another route. He lifted me and we were out of the darkness in an instant. I didn't even realize we were in the air until I felt the cool breeze hit my face. My baby was so fast. Superman had nothing on him.

When we landed I was not familiar with the area. It was dark and we were in the middle of nowhere. Godric set me down.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his hand caressed my stomach. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I surveyed our surroundings and caught sight of an old white farm house nearby. I wondered where we were.

"Godric, why aren't we home?"

"It's not safe. He will look there so Eric thought this would be an unfamiliar location. Sookie is expecting us."

_Sookie?_

His hand rested on the small of my back as he began to guide me to the house. I smiled at him and slid my hand around his waist. I missed him and I was glad to simply feel his touch.

"I missed you, Ema. I was worried and not knowing was almost unbearable. I felt you were okay, but not being able to see you or hold you, it was like ripping a part of my heart out."

I understood that feeling. I had felt the same way until Niu messed with my head. Even then I had an empty feeling inside and I knew I didn't belong.

"It was difficult," I said softly not looking up. I didn't want to see his face. I knew I would be overwhelmed and cry. It was too much for me at the moment.

"I felt lonely and empty inside. I couldn't piece anything together. I feel like I-"

I paused and swallowed thickly. I felt like I betrayed him. I had kissed Niu. Even if it wasn't more I still felt like it was wrong and I had committed the ultimate betrayal.

Godric stopped me at the steps to speak but the door opened. Sookie welcomed us with a warm smile.

"Come in. Eric got here not too long ago. Manny is eating, are you hungry? You eat human food Eric said."

I chuckled.

"Yes, I am a little hungry."

"I have some chicken soup. It's homemade and really tasty. Would you like a bowl?"

I followed her in and saw Eric as he leaned back in a chair.

"Sure, thank you."

She turned to head into the kitchen but I was stopped by Godric's hand.

"Emayn, we need to talk."

I sighed still not looking in his eyes.

"I know. We will, just not now, okay?"

He released me and I quickly disappeared into the kitchen. I was glad for the escape and enjoyed the company of Manny and Sookie. I had not gotten to visit with her much yet, but I was finding she was really quite enjoyable. I still saw her and Eric together. It didn't matter how I tried to manipulate it in my mind. It always played out the same. I couldn't fix it.

Manny had long left the kitchen and we were left alone. I guess he was more tired than I thought. Who could blame him? I looked at my napkin in despair. I knew Godric would never hold me accountable for what happened but it still hurt.

"You seem worried." Sookie sat beside me and took a sip of her tea. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm a really good listener."

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I know you are. It's just something I'm not ready to talk about yet. Godric will never understand that though."

She raised an eyebrow, "Of course he will. He knows what you've been through. Well he can imagine anyway. And he won't push you until you are ready."

She scooted her chair closer.

"Look, I've had some rough things happen to me. I know how bad things can get sometimes. Some wounds never heal. I don't know what happened up there but I know this, Godric loves you. I can see it in his eyes and he will listen when you are ready. He's not going to judge you. He has waited a very long time to find you. He won't let something come between you without a fight. You are a family and that means everything."

I felt the tears and sniffed.

Sookie hugged me lightly, "He loves you, Emayn. Whatever happened was no fault of yours. You didn't ask to be kidnapped. Things like that make us stronger you know? That's what I think. Like when my grams died it hurt so badly but it made me stronger. I think life is always teaching us new things."

"I suppose." I wiped my bloody tears. Sookie handed me a paper towel.

"You are so lucky to have someone like Godric. Bill and I, well…let's just say some things happened and we aren't exactly on speaking terms. I thought I loved him but I found out he wasn't who I thought he was."

I sniffed and looked in her dark eyes. They were full of sorrow. She quickly dismissed the thought and focused on me.

"I wish I had what you and Godric have, the way he looks at you and touches you. It's so sweet. It's what every little girl wants to grow up and have."

"Isn't every relationship like that?" I asked confused.

She laughed.

"No. Every relationship is different, but every little girl wants their prince of course. It's different when you actually get him and few do. Every woman wants a man who will be understanding and sympathetic to them. Don't you even see it? The way he always has to touch you when you walk. As if he can't stand to be apart from you, but not in a possessive way. He looks at you as if you are the center of his universe. It actually warms my heart and I'm not even in the relationship."

I smiled at her kind words.

"You are sweet. Our bond is strong and we care for each other deeply."

Sookie took my bowl and placed it in the sink.

"I know. It shows. Maybe one day I'll have that. I thought for sure Bill was the one but now it seems I was mistaken." She bit her lip lost in thought. I stood and took her warm hands in mine.

"You will have that, but it won't be with Bill."

Her head tilted as she thought about what I said.

"Why can't I read your mind like the others? I know you aren't all vampire."

I smiled and sat back down.

"It's nice to have peace isn't it?"

"Do you know who I will be with?" She questioned as she sat close to me. Her eyes lit with wonder. "I mean, will I be happy?"

I giggled and sighed.

"Well, when you get over the fact that you want to kill him majority of the time, then yes, you will be very happy. He will love you like he has loved no other. He will not understand it and it will change him. It's a good thing."

"Well I suppose that's something to look forward to." She grinned and leaned back in her chair. "I hope he's handsome."

"Oh, you already think he is."

She was about to question me when I stood and looked out the back door.

"If you don't mind I'm going to slip out on the back porch for a bit."

"I don't mind just be careful."

I slipped out the back door and sat on the steps. I was quiet except for the crickets chirping. I wasn't used to that sound in Dallas . It was rather nice. I could get used to being out in nature like this again. I missed being away from everything, having peace and quiet away from the world. It was nice to escape.

I knew he was watching me from the corner of the house. He was giving me space but he still watched me carefully. His eyes never giving much away.

"Godric, you don't have to hide."

"I didn't want to push you."

"I know."

He moved closer until he sat on the step below me. His beautiful face looked up to me.

"I feel your pain and guilt. I'm afraid I don't understand."

I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped a red tear from my cheek. I wanted to be open with him. I refused to close up now. We had come too far to be together.

"I feel like I played some part in what happened. Perhaps I didn't make him take me. I know I didn't allow it, but I let him tamper with my memory, Godric. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I allowed him to touch me. I-" I paused and shifted uneasily. "I betrayed you."

My voice cracked with raw emotion as tears streamed down my cheeks. Godric inhaled deeply and turned to face me more. Both of his lands cupped my face.

"My love, you did no such thing. You were not yourself. I could never hold you accountable for such a deviant act. And I never would. I know your heart."

I smiled at him. He was such a wonderful vampire. I had struck gold when he decided he loved me. He truly was an angel, my angel.

"It is true you know me, but I still feel tremendous guilt for what happened."

He kissed me softly.

"I would not have it so. It breaks my heart to see you like this. It is unnecessary and it is unneeded stress on one who is too young to say otherwise."

I realized what he meant when he caressed my stomach.

"He really does need to relax. Do not think he does not sense what has been going on. He is different than other children, princess. He feels everything around him." Godric smiled down at my stomach.

"He will truly be a miracle."

"He already is," I replied as I curled into his arms.

Godric chuckled as I felt his lips graze my head, "Indeed he is. I have been blessed with more than I ever thought possible. It fills me with joy and it frightens me at the same time, especially with this new threat out there."

I shivered at the thought and closed my eyes. I knew so much I wanted to forget.

_Please let me forget._

"I'll figure something out. I don't know. It's like something is in my head and it just… it won't come to me yet but it's there. God, I sound like I am crazy," I mumbled shaking my head.

His lips curled up tenderly as he appraised me.

"No, you are exhausted. Come let's get you to bed and we'll worry about him tomorrow."

"Godric, he might come when I am resting. He's not finished. We aren't safe."

He lifted me as if I weighed no more than a baby.

"Then let him come, it makes me no difference, but you my angel will be in bed resting on my orders."

I huffed as Sookie giggled and opened the door for him to carry me in.

"On your orders? I am under your orders now?"

"Undoubtedly," he retorted with a smirk.

"Really? You can't be serious?" I argued as we past Eric and he started with me up the stairs.

"Undeniably."

He carried me in a bedroom that I assumed would be where I was resting and laid me on the bed.

"Godric, be realistic. We're in the middle of ….," I paused when he raised his eyebrow curiously. "Bloomin' nowhere and you're trying to tell me 'get some rest honey its safe.'?"

He sighed and moved the drapes so I could see out. I stared at him a moment in silence.

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to come and look?" he smarted off.

_Oh, attitude. I kind of like it._

I slipped off the bed and walked over the window. There were several men talking. They didn't look pale but we were in a new area.

"Okay, so you have someone on lookout. Daylight still factors in."

He nodded, "Perhaps if they were vampire."

I glanced down again and noticed their movements were unlike our own. They were not so fluid and graceful. What were they?

"What are they?"

He laughed softly. "They are wolf. I do have friends who are of other species. They are here to keep you safe during the day. Is that suitable?"

"Yes, I suppose it will do."

He slapped my rear and I jumped in surprise. Talk about out of character. He had been around Eric a little too much lately.

"Get to bed my love."

"Aren't you going to rest with me?" I was surprised.

"I will be up in a few minutes. I must speak with Eric first."

I pouted but allowed him to cover me up as I climbed into bed. I looked around the room. It only had the one window. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We will move before dawn, love."

"Okay."

I watched him leave and shut the door. I couldn't sleep. I tried and yet as tired as I was it evaded me. Godric was still downstairs and I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to busy myself with other things. I slid open the certain and peeked out. My eyes cast downwards and I saw no one. I smiled and slid open the window, my small frame easily jumping down lightly onto the grass. It felt wonderful on my bare feet. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the outdoors again. I had been neglecting myself. I missed my home so much.

I snuck a peek around and when I saw no one I dashed to the nearby bushes. It wasn't far but there was a huge tree there. It was old, very old and I could feel the life that poured from within. I leaned against it and allowed myself to slide down. I took a second to admire the flower bush that I hid beside.

"You are beautiful," I whispered.

I touched a leaf softly. A small smile formed on my lips as it bloomed beautifully. I felt another presence soon and turned to my right. The wolf that stood there was beyond beautiful. It was nature's most graceful creature, I thought. I had always had an affinity for wolves.

"You can come closer my friend I was just getting some air. I know I'm not supposed to be out here but please I just-"

I didn't continue when I saw its sad eyes.

"We'll I suppose you can imagine. I don't suppose you want to be here either. I get the feeling perhaps Mr. Northman forced your hand? You're not one of Godric's friends are you? Don't worry I won't tell. Eric has a way of being quite the brut when he wants to be. Believe it or not he really can be a loving soul. He doesn't want to think he has it in him, but he does and he will find that out sooner than he thinks."

The wolf moved closer and came to sit beside me. Its warm honey colored eyes appraised me. I chuckled and stroked his head once I placed it as a him.

"Thank you for allowing me this. I needed to get my head straight it's just so much to take in. I have so many to protect and I know the game he plays. He's a devious one. I know it will just take a little time but I don't want Godric to worry."

I sighed. "I love him so much. He's been so good to me and I want to repay him in kind. I can't imagine a world without him in it."

He started to whine and I turned to see Sookie walk towards us.

"Alcide?" She called then looked at me oddly.

"I thought you were asleep. What are you doing?"

She frowned at him as he rested his chin on my leg.

"And just what are you doing?" She aimed at him.

I laughed and scratched behind his ear.

"He is listening to me ramble. It's kind of nice; the not talking back thing."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well just remember he hears everything you are saying and he will remember it. He is human." She seemed to rethink that statement. "On some level at least."

He let out what almost sounded like a small growl. It was funny and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You better go. Eric is coming. We really don't want him commenting on this," Sookie said urgently.

I watched as the wolf sped off.

Eric's eyes flashed in anger as he approached. I already knew I was going to hear it.

"Why are you outside and in the company of a wolf no less? What were you thinking?" He started out bitterly.

I sighed not even answering. What was the point? He was going to continue to rant.

"You are not safe out here. We don't know if he can track you. We don't know anything and here you are frolicking in the fields like its spring. Have you no brain at all?"

"Eric," Sookie tried to calm him.

"I don't understand what the point in rescuing you is, if you are going to sit out in the open like a beacon for him." He scoffed.

Then it happened. As if the world had finally crashed to a startling halt, I snapped. I started laughing and not just a little but a lot. I laughed so hard my eyes were tearing up. Eric and Sookie looked at me as if I were crazy. And yes, I probably was at that moment.

"Have you gone mad?" Eric choked out with the oddest look across his face.

I abruptly stopped laughing and met his eyes.

"What was I thinking? Is that what you want to know?" I asked as I stood. "Can he track me as I frolic in the fields as you so call it?" I shot out dramatically.

"Oh, yes dear Eric. You see he never lost me. Don't you get it? This is but a game to him. Do you really think you were strong enough to steal me from under his nose?"

I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You arrogance is staggering. He allowed you inside to test your strength and weaknesses. He is no fool. He is waiting for a challenging opponent and when the opponent is ready he will strike. You have no idea what you are up against. This is no vampire. He is older than Godric. You cannot win."

His face was a mask of uncertainty. I had never addressed him in such a way.

"Then what would you have me do?" he said finally. His voice was but a whisper in the wind.

I remained silent as my gaze caught Godric's sad eyes from the steps.

"I would have you trust me, Eric. I have to do this my own way. It has always felt like you are pushing me, pushing Godric to turn me, pushing me to learn faster and now this. Will you push me so easily into death?"

Eric reached up and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I don't wish for your death. I worry about your safety."

I could see the look in Sookie's eyes. She was finally seeing the true Eric. This was good for her to see. It would make a difference in her future because she would finally see he had a heart. He did care about others besides himself and his maker.

"Worry less and let me deal with things in my own way. I need that right now."

I felt familiar hands enclose my waist and leaned into Godric's embrace. His amazing scent overtook me and I closed my eyes, for a moment I relaxed and enjoyed his presence. I felt his movement and opened my eyes to see him lifting the flower I had touched.

"The plant grew from your touch. You are learning to heal, this is good. There must always maintain balance. Your body will guide you in all things," His rich voice spoke against my ear. I could feel he was happy with my progression. I knew he had heard what was said but he wasn't asking me questions. I realized we were alone.

"You aren't going to question me?"

"Not now, no."

"Godric, there are so many things I'm unsure of."

I felt his lips on my neck reassuringly as he held me closer. His body rocked me gently.

"I know and in time you will find the answers you seek."

I inhaled softly as my eyes caught a glimpse of a man approaching. I didn't recognize him, not by physical presence alone, but I did recognize his soul.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Godric. Randy caught an unusual smell a few miles west. It would be best if you get her inside. It could be nothing, but it's better to not take chances."

"Come my love," he whispered gently. I followed him for a moment then turned to meet the stranger's eyes.

"Alcide, thank you," I said honestly. "It really meant-"

He grinned, "Don't worry about it. Just get inside where you're safe."

_Safe._ I wasn't safe anywhere.

I grabbed onto the waist of Godric's pants and followed him inside. I love being that close to him and the benefit was he never minded. He led me to a door I hadn't seen before.

"Where are we going?" I questioned confused.

"Eric and I were preparing a special place for us. I am sorry that is what took so long. We needed to make sure you were not only comfortable, but safe. It was necessary. I hope this will be suitable."

I knew he meant away from light. He had to be sheltered as well. He opened the door and shut it behind us. I followed him down steep steps into a basement. It looked as if it had been Sookie's cellar. It was now rearranged into a living area or sorts. He had an area in the corner covered with pillows and blankets. It looked extremely comfortable. There was a small sofa on the other side and some books arranged nearby with a lamp and table. He thought of everything. He even brought some fruit and water down for me just in case.

"It's perfect."

He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Eric won't be far if we need him but in the mean time let's get you in bed."

_Little did he know I was thinking exactly the same thing._

I lay on the huge pile of cozy pillows and looked around.

"Godric, where is Manny?"

"Safe love, he's still asleep and has been since he ate. He'll be well taken care of."

I nodded. I felt bad I hadn't asked before but I knew if something was wrong I would have known. Godric slid beside me and pulled the covers over us.

"Come here, gorgeous," he teased as he cupped my face in his hands. I smiled and gazed through my lashes at him. I hope our son looks like him. I inhaled deeply and dipped my head to his neck. I ran my nose along his jugular.

_Delish._

"You smell like….warmth and apples, maybe even cinnamon."

_Wow._ Now that was an odd combo for him. He chuckled and buried his fingers in my hair and began to toy with it. It was relaxing.

"Perhaps, it has been too long for me to remember human flavors. I had to replenish after our previous meeting. I wanted to prepare for tonight."

"Tonight?" I enquired lifting my head to meet his beautiful baby blues.

He smirked as he ran his fingers down my neck.

"Oh yes. I do plan on letting the tigress out of her cage, but I have the distinct impression she might be a little thirsty."

_So he planned on being naughty did he?_

"Well, you can try," I challenged.

I always loved a naughty Godric and the naughtier the better in my book. I wasn't prepared for him to flip me over. He was quick but gentle as always. He would never hurt me.

"Your powers have lied dormant a while. Let's play with them. What do you say?" he teased lifting me with him. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Godric?"

"Shhhh, my love. Let yourself have a little fun."

Fun he says. _Yeah, right._

He pressed me to the cool brick wall and I hissed at the cold. I was not full vampire. I could still feel temperature. His lips curled up in a sexy little smirk as he lifted my wrists.

_What on earth was he doing?_

I heard the catch of the lock and my head snapped up immediately. My breath quickened and my heart immediately sped up.

What was he thinking? _Those cuffs were silver!_

I tugged at them testing their strength and turned to face him. He had backed away and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

_Oh my!_

I didn't speak because I knew it wouldn't help. Whatever he had planned was done. I closed my eyes as the silver burned my skin. It wasn't terrible but it hurt. I heard him toss the shirt to the floor I opened my eyes. _My god_, he is perfect.

I couldn't resist allowing my eyes to roam his body following every curve of every muscle. My breath was still labored but it wasn't because of the silver cuffs anymore.

"Do you like what you see my princess?" he purred thickly. Sex oozed off of him like it was second nature and I suppose to a vampire it was.

I groaned and looked down. He stepped closer and lifted my chin. He was so close yet we were not touching. It was infuriating. I wanted to touch him so bad and he knew it. He reached up and ran his hands down my arms.

"You are so breathtaking, Ema. Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you?" He brushed my cheek with his palm. "Yet, I can't do them until you break these bonds."

I swallowed hard.

"It is silver, Godric. You ask the impossible. A vampire can't even-" he stopped my sentence with a kiss that left my lips quivering. He smiled and stepped back.

"You are no ordinary vampire. You are special, Ema my little Anyron. You will do things no other can. Have you not discovered that yet?"

He dropped to his knees before me and lifted my shirt. His eyes full of wonder as he kissed my stomach.

"You carry my babe within you," he whispered before meeting my eyes. "How much more proof do you need. Break the bonds, Ema."

I pulled at them a moment but they were solid and immovable.

There had to be another way. He was after something. Godric wanted me to do something specific only I wasn't seeing it.

"They burn," I complained.

"Ah, the Ema I know would fix that problem."

My gaze wondered to the cuffs again as I bit my lip in thought. What was I missing? Maybe it's not about strength at all. Maybe it's something else entirely.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the gorgeous vampire in front of me. He tapped the edge of a very shiny, very sharp knife on his full bottom lip. It made my mouth water. He got the desired reaction and moved as close as he dared.

"Now what might you be thinking little angel?" he enquired innocently as he ran the knife down the center of his chest. My eyes could not help but follow. "One little slip and I could cut myself."

He moved the blade to my chest lightly running it down.

"Or you."

I stood frozen, uncertain of where he was going with this. "What do you think I should do with it?" he questioned me. "Tell me what you want me to do with it."

"Cut me."

He smirked and ripped my shirt open. His tantalizing eyes taking me in as if I were his prey.

"So many places to cut princess, you are too beautiful to mar."

"I heal," I growled as I grew impatient.

He chuckled, "And so the tigress makes her first appearance."

His gentle fingers stroked my collar bone as the blade barely nicked my chest, just above my right breast. I could feel the blood rush to the surface as his rough tongue slid over the delicate skin. My entire body shook the need.

"Godric, please," I begged.

I had to touch him. This was torture the way my body felt with him so near.

"So perfect, Emayn. I can't stop," he whispered against my flesh tasting me again. "I love you," he added, moaned lightly and then sank his teeth deep into me. I cried out arching into him. I don't think his intention was to bite me, but he couldn't resist. I could feel his desire and though he was trying not to touch me, he braced on the brick wall behind me. And I had enough leverage to push fully against him.

He stumbled back gasping for air.

"Dear God, Emayn."

"You wanted me now you shall have me. Cut it." I ordered as I looked to his chest. He lifted the knife with a shaky hand and slid it across his left pectoral muscle. I inhaled the fresh scent of his blood and concentrated on the silver cuffs. It was suddenly so obvious. I had to simply do the easiest thing wish them gone.

I formed the thought in my head and they dropped to the floor. And here I wasted all that time trying with bruit force. It was all so simple. As for Godric, I tackled him onto the pillows and held him in place. Not that he minded. As soon as my lips touched his chest I felt the rest of my clothes being tossed somewhere. I just hope Sookie had something I could wear. Manny would surely give me a hard time for this but I do have pregnancy hormones and Godric is well sexy, immortal, gorgeous and best of all, mine.

We had to enjoy the peaceful time while we had it. We knew it wouldn't last long. And he did say he wanted the tigress. Mess with the Tiger you get the teeth, or fangs in this case. Close enough right? I would be ready for what Niu would do. He made a mistake connecting with me. I knew his secrets and now I would use them because two can play that game.

Sooooooooooooooo...I had fun with that. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
